Study Date
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Two thirteen year old girls invite two boys over for a study date. Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha and vice-versa. Little did these two know that this simple study date would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to them.
1. A Crush

**A/N:**** It's me again!! This time with a new story I hope you guys like! Since my other story "Can't Move On Without You" is coming to a close, I though I would start on a spanking brand new story! I've been getting better at writing stories and I'm optimistic about this one. Enjoy and please R & R!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any other characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi  
**

**

* * *

Study Date**

**Chapter 1:**** A Crush**

"Sango, is the popcorn and soda on the coffee table yet?!" A 13 year old by the name of Kagome shouted from her bedroom upstairs.

"Everything's set, Kagome." Sango answered, looking at said items on the table. She shook her head and went upstairs to see her best friend. She knew that Kagome was nervous and for good reason.

"Kagome, would you please calm yourself? Nothing is going to happen. You'll survive." She said as she walked into the bedroom. Kagome was standing at her mirror and making sure that she wasn't a mess. She caught Sango in the mirror and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Sango, it's just I can't stop. What if I mess up? What if he thinks I'm stupid and decides to leave? What if-"

"Kagome!!" Sango shook her by the shoulders to stop her babbling. "You need to relax before you explode. Come on, sit down and try not to freak out on me?"

Both teens sat on the sky blue comforter of Kagome's bed. Kagome took deep breaths to calm down before trusting herself to speak again. Sango waited patiently for her friend to speak.

"Okay…Sango, I'm really nervous about this study date. I know we need help in passing Algebra and the test tomorrow, but what if I say something stupid again and I mess it up for everyone?"

Sango breathed out in frustration due to her friend's paranoia. "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is going to happen. Just think how beneficial this might be and stop focusing on what could possibly go wrong. And I happen to know why you're so freaked out."

"Yeah I know…I know." The reason Kagome was acting so freaked out and paranoid was because she invited a few boys over for a study date; one of them being her crush, Inuyasha Tukashi. The other Sango had a little thing for, Miroku Tenaha.

"Look all you need to do is to breathe. I'm going to be right there with you for emotional support. That's what best friends do; especially if she's inviting her crush for a little study date." Sango explained, sounding positive about this. Even though she had a little crush on Miroku; she kept it hidden very well.

Kagome looked over to her best friend of 8 years and just smiled. "Thanks Sango. I appreciate it. I just hope that I can breathe while in his presence." Sango only nodded and gave her a half hug. She was there beside Kagome when they both decided that a study date was decided.

_***Flashback***_

_**It was a bright sunny day at Sakura Middle School and the hallways were crowded with kids. 3**__**rd**__** period just ended and everyone would wait until they would finally be released after 4**__**th**__** period. **_

"_**I swear that teacher is such a…"Sango growled when no word was good enough. She and Kagome were walking out of Biology; she was carrying a big Biology book.**_

"_**I know. He's just so boring that nearly all the kids fell asleep just by his voice alone. He sounded so dull and he assigns so much work." Kagome agreed as they walked out of the science room.**_

"_**And now we move on to math. Math is not so bad but I think that I'm going to fail that major test at the end of the week."**_

_**Both were walking down the bustling halls. Kagome strung her shoulder bag over to her free shoulder and thought of how they were going to pass this test in Algebra. Sure it wasn't as boring as Biology but the workload was incredible. Algebra was easy once you knew what to do but it took its' toll on you after a while.**_

"_**Hey wait a minute. I got an idea!" **_

"_**Please tell me it's a good one." Sango asked as they reached the entrance to their math class.**_

"_**Well since both of us need help with the test, why don't we set up a study date with a few guys?"**_

_**Sango considered it for a minute but then turned her attention in the classroom. She drew a wicked a smile as she found the perfect guys.**_

"_**Uh Sango, why are you smiling like that?" Kagome asked nervously as she turned to where Sango was staring. At the far reaches of the room stood her crush of 3 years; Inuyasha Tukashi. Her face immediately looked like a cherry.**_

"_**Sango, I-I don't know i-if-" She always managed to stutter when she looked his way. Who wouldn't be entranced by his lustrous and gorgeous silver hair and those amber eyes that could make a girl swoon, and that body…**_

"_**Come on, you're finally going to step up and talk to him." Sango said as she pushed her stubborn friend in. "Ask him what's the worst that could happen?" **_

"_**He can say no but I don't want that! Sango please don't make me do this!" She pleaded as she tried to go back but Sango wouldn't have it. Her smile never wavered as they approached the boys.**_

_**Inuyasha Tukashi and his supposed friend Miroku Tenaha stopped and looked at the two 13 year old girls in front of them. One was smiling brightly while the other looked down on the floor.**_

"_**Hi Inuyasha, Miroku, nice day huh?" Sango started a conversation. **_

"_**It certainly has now that I have seen two lovely ladies like you." Miroku answered, eyeing Sango. **_

_**Sango blushed lightly but quickly got straight to the point. "My friend Kagome and I came by to ask you guys something. Isn't that right Kagome?" **_

_**She kept her head down so no one; especially Inuyasha could see her blush. Every time she got close to him her heart started beating rapidly. She couldn't do anything but look down at the floor. She felt a hard nudge and looked up to see Sango motioning her head to the boys. She gulped down something caught in her throat and looked slowly to her crush; right in the eyes.**_

"_**Well…uh…You see...we were wondering…" She tried to focus on getting the words out but those eyes penetrated her soul. She looked to Sango for help but the girl only gave a motion to finish the question. "We we-were wondering…if …you two w-would be…interested in j-joining m-me and Sango f-for a…" Kagome knew that she was embarrassing herself greatly, and right in front of the cutest boy she's ever seen. Why couldn't she say a simple question without stuttering? **_

"_**A study date. We were hoping that since the major test is coming up we thought it would be fun to study for it together." Sango finished for her. She thought it would come to this because Kagome looked so shy and nervous. Said girl looked to her and looked thankful for her rescuing her behind. **_

"_**Well sure, I mean I think it would help. Besides I pretty much suck at algebra." Miroku answered. "What about you, Inuyasha? What do you say?"**_

_**Kagome could feel his eyes staring straight into her. She held her breath but released it when the smooth voice spoke. "Yeah sure, whatever. I got nothing else to do." **_

"_**Great! Well let's meet tomorrow at Kagome's house after school! Let me give you the directions…"Sango chatted away**_

_***Flashback Ending***_

"I've never been so nervous in all my life. I couldn't even ask a simple question like that without looking like a total fool." Kagome dragged on as they settled downstairs in the living room on the sofa.

"I'm surprised you even managed to get a single word out; the way you looked at him right in the eyes. I could tell there was something the two of you had." Sango got her book and notebooks out in preparation.

"I don't know, but I do know that he looked at me like I was an alien. He thinks I'm weird and I don't blame him!"

"You're being tough on yourself, Kaggie. When I went on about giving the directions, I saw him staring rather…fondly at you. The whole time he didn't turn his gaze away from you. I think he likes you as much as you like him."

Her face turned apple red at that remark. She twiddled her pen around in her fingers; looking as if she didn't know what to say. "I don't think so Sango. Thanks to my intelligent presentation yesterday, all thoughts of us going out just flew out the window; I know it!"

The dark brown haired teen looked at the hallway clock: **3:56**. "Listen; pull yourself together and stop fretting over it. You could be wrong and it might even turn out to be fun. And who knows; he might ask you out or something. Now get ready, they're going to be here in about four minutes." Sango squeezed her friend's shoulder and patted it briefly.

The girl only nodded and patted her friend's hand in response. "Look, Kaggie if it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit nervous myself. You know, about Miroku and all."

"I know, you've been crushing on him since the 6th grade. Maybe you two will end up together after this Sango."

"And I'm hoping you and Inuyasha will get together once this date ends." She saw her friend blush again and only laughed at her behavior.

Sango has kept Kagome's secret ever since she first saw Inuyasha back in the 6th grade. And in turn, Kagome has kept her crush a secret too. Both girls were too stubborn to say anything about their crushes and were shy but Sango wasn't as shy about talking to Miroku as Kagome was about talking to Inuyasha.

The girls were startled from their thoughts as the doorbell rang. It was them and they were right on time too. Sango and Kagome looked to each other; silently asking who was to answer. The Hidaka girl nudged her best friend to answer. Kagome looked hesitant but got up and strolled to the door with Sango following close behind. Little did each teen know that this study date would be much more than they bargained for. Kagome let out a deep breath and slowly opened the door.


	2. Two Beating Hearts

**A/N: ****Hello again! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I've noticed that my first chapters of my stories are always shorter than the rest of the story and then the chapters gradually get longer. Oh well anyway, thanks for all the reviews and sorry if I left a cliffie! Hope you enjoy and will continue to enjoy this baby of a story! Please R & R!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Two Beating Hearts**

The white door opened and Inuyasha could see Kagome's face that was trying not to look shy and hidden. Even now he thought she was pretty. Ever since when he first saw her in the 6th grade she has grown mentally and physically but he couldn't deny that she was cute; even now in a simple blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ah…come on in you guys." She said, holding the door open; not looking into those piercing golden eyes if she could avoid it.

Inuyasha and Miroku both walked in; backpacks in tow. While Miroku gazed at Sango; who was still beside Kagome, Inuyasha took a quick peek at the shy girl now closing the door and following behind. She looked like she was trying to avoid looking at him but from three years of constant observation; Inuyasha knew that Kagome was only timid and shy only around him.

All four walked silently into the living room. Kagome immediately went to the soft suede sofa and sat at one end. Sango now knew that her friend was inwardly shaking and wanted to sit next to her but thought against it. Kagome was going to have to get over it and talk to the boy she secretly adored. So she opted for the floor in front of the coffee table across from her; Miroku smoothly slid in next to her; grinning rather lecherously. Inuyasha gulped and took the last available seat; the other end of the suede couch.

"I think we should start with the hardest part of the test…" Sango began; trying to ease the easily seen tension between the two on the couch. She pulled her math book and notebook to her.

"Everything's hard. I can't get from one equation to the next. And the formulas…forget about it."

"The only reason you can't pay attention is because your focus the whole time is entirely on something…or rather someone else, you lecher." Inuyasha told him; staring from his best friend to the girl beside him.

Miroku then turned to stare dreamily at Sango. Sango instantly blushed at what Inuyasha just said. Her eyes went from her heavy math book to the lecher. She was blushing heavily and was considering pounding him on the head with said object.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friend's behavior towards the Tenaha boy. Inuyasha turned his attention to her; unbeknown to the giggling teenager. He couldn't help but feel peaceful and comforted by her presence. Even though they always see each other and have spoken very little to each other since they first met; Inuyasha always felt less angry and distressed when he sees her.

"Okay, uh Miroku I think you had better move before Sango decides to hurt you. She's staring at her math book as if she wants to hit you with it." Kagome spoke after her light giggling fit.

Miroku was awoken by a hard whap to the head; courtesy of his buddy. He glared at his silver-haired comrade before straightening himself and regaining his focus. Miroku saw the girl's posture relax and sighed inwardly. He has heard of Sango's tempers and knew he would be toast if he got on her bad side.

She reached down to get her own math book but quickly through the corner of her eye; she saw Inuyasha staring right at her. Making sure to hide her rapidly deepening blush she opened the heavy book and opened it to the appropriate chapter.

"I don't know about you guys but the formulas are what gets to me. I mean I understand a few but the rest is just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Her voice got through to Inuyasha and he realized that he was gazing at her. Trying to keep his own blush from appearing; he grabbed his own stuff from his pack and set them on the table.

And the study session went on. Miroku was paying most of his attention to Sango and surprisingly she didn't hit him and he didn't say or do anything perverted to her. He liked Sango yes; she was smart, helpful and beautiful. Miroku thought that she deserved to be treated like the angel she was; but she was a very dangerous angel. He would flirt with other girls yes but Sango wasn't like the others; and he would make sure to treat her differently.

Sango continued to teach her crush for the better part of the first hour. What she found off was that Miroku was actually paying attention to what she was doing. She occasionally glanced up to see his eyes looking at her but it wasn't perverse. She heard of Miroku's constant flirting and lecherous antics around and whenever they met she saw his flirtatious grin but she tried to not outwardly show her feelings. Sango felt like he was different from the other boys; although weird and unpredictable most times.

While taking a sip from his soda, Inuyasha steadied his nerve to try and show Kagome the simplicity of some difficult formulas. Despite his efforts to stay as far as possible; he scooted closer to her. All he could do was keep with the math lessons. If he said anything else; particularly something stupid or hurtful to Kagome, then trying to get close to her would be history, he would loose his chance. He's liked some girls since elementary school but they never held his interest for too long. Kagome on the other hand; was someone that definitely struck his interest. She was timid, shy, and meek yet adorable, smart and sometimes unsure of herself. The other girls didn't even come close to what he felt when he even caught a glimpse of her. His image in school was plain and simple: tough and rough; not heartless but just impossible to befriend. Yet when Kagome saw him; she didn't seem to care; all she did was blush and look away.

Kagome saw how close they were now and her heart was beating harder with each minute. She thought of how she could feel this way with a tough but cute boy. She knew of his reputation but thought beyond that. Any other boy who talked to her she would think of as a friend; yet they still try to persuade her to date them but she always declines. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was something else. He could make her heart pound and make her face flush in an instant. What was it about him? She found him attractive yes but she also saw how he acted. Many girls talk with him but he doesn't even talk back. He could have any girl easily but when he was right beside her; he was different from his usual image.

Sango and Miroku continued with the math but were paying close attention the obvious attracted pair. Inuyasha was about two inches from touching her but didn't seem to notice. Kagome was nervous beyond all hell but made no move to scoot away.

"I don't get this at all." Kagome shrugged as she tapped her pencil on the book.

"It's pretty simple; all you really need to do this…" The silver haired teen moved right beside her and in the process of writing a simple solution; their arms accidentally brushed against each other.

Now neither could move or could breathe. That was the first contact that they ever had. A few dozen sparks went through them and it felt strange. Their heartbeats were the same; pounding simultaneously. Kagome didn't know what to do nor did she want to at the moment. She had just made physical contact with him for the first time and yet; she secretly enjoyed it; unknowingly Inuyasha feeling the same way. Their arms remained still but both girl and boy glanced up to look at the other's expression. Amber met Coffee and nothing but passion and uncertainty washed across them. They couldn't utter a word.

The two others thought they felt a jolt of electricity through the room. Sango looked between Kagome and Inuyasha and could see that this was the start of something. She could feel it. Sango eyed the bowl of popcorn and saw it was empty; A perfect distraction.

"Hey Kagome, we're out of popcorn. Why don't you and I dash to the kitchen and get some more?"

The teen nodded silently and vigorously and without a word; headed to the kitchen with the empty bowl. Sango needed to find out what happened and was determined to get it out of her. She sat up and promised the boys that they would be right back. Miroku only nodded; Inuyasha was unresponsive.

* * *

Once the girls were out of sight; Miroku immediately started to interrogate his friend.

"Ah man Inuyasha you have it bad! I've never seen you act like that before. Especially with a girl!"

"That's because Kagome isn't just another girl! She's…she's different."

Miroku sat up and sat beside his buddy. "I know you like her, man. You've been staring at her like a starving dog all these years. Why can't you just ask her out?"

"I don't know…She'll probably think I'm stupid."

"You've been stupid since I met you so what's the difference?" Inuyasha glared evilly at his friend's playful accusation. "Look, 3 years this has been going on. She obviously likes you. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have invited you over to study or she wouldn't act so shy and she stutters when she's near you and-"

"Alright I get it!" Inuyasha then covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's never been this hard to ignore and no matter how hard I try, Kagome always invades my mind."

Miroku saw Inuyasha's struggling form. Despite whether or not he knows it, he knew that Inuyasha was definitely in love with her. Being his best friend for most of his life, Miroku has never seen him so confused. This wasn't a simple crush anymore; this was the start of love. Inuyasha is in deep thought a lot and whenever Kagome is in the room, he stops and just stares at her. Never has he done that to any girl; **NEVER**.

"Dude, you have stop predicting what she would do if you did ask her out. If you feel this strongly about her, suck it up and be a man! Just ask her!" Miroku was slightly frustrated about his friend's behavior and wanted things to change. Of course, the same thing could be said with him and Sango.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard how angry Miroku seemed to be.**_ 'He has a point. But how would she react if I did? No, if I do like her maybe I should ask her. Three years is a long time and what if…what if she decides to go out with someone else? I can't let that happen!'_**

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe…if you can help me with Kagome, then we can help get you and Sango together, huh?"

Miroku stared wide-eyed but found that this wasn't a bad idea. "Sounds like a plan! Now here is what I suggest you do…"

* * *

Kagome rushed into the kitchen and went to get the popcorn. Sango came in just right after. If Kagome was silent then that meant she was nervous.

"Spill, Kagome! You've been silent ever since that little incident. Come on, tell me!' Sango persuaded.

Kagome took a quick look at her then went back to making the snack. "Sango…I…I've never felt my heart beat so fast in my life! I thought I felt a jolt when our arms brushed and…Sango I couldn't do anything when our eyes met."

Sango just leaned against the counter across from her. "I won't deny that. You were staring pretty deep into him. Look girl, I think that this isn't a simple crush; you're in deep and believe or not, you're secretly in love with him."

The only sounds were the popcorn popping and the tapping of Sango's feet. She could tell that Kagome was contemplating on what was just said. Maybe it was bold and straightforward but it needed to be said.

"I'm scared, Sango."

Said girl was startled from the sudden end of silence. "What? Why?"

"About these new feelings. I don't know what to do and I'm not sure how he feels about me. He probably thinks that I'm just a scared, shy and stupid little girl and I'm not good enough for him."

_**'Lord have mercy.'**_ "Kagome," Sango walked up to her side. "You need to stop labeling yourself. Sure you're scared and shy but you aren't stupid. He likes you; I can tell; hell even Miroku can tell! You're acting like this because you not sure about what to make of this. Just let nature run its course and see what happens, okay?"

The shy and timid teen knew that her best friend was right. Still that little black cloud of fear still hung over her head. "Thanks, Sango. I wouldn't know what to do without ya."

"What are friends for?" She side-hugged her friend before pulling apart. "We better get back before the boys go hungry. Kami knows that they can't do anything unless they have food in front of them"

Both laughed and all the tension slowly faded away. Kagome grabbed the bowl of buttery goodness and Sango grabbed a few more drinks and headed back to the living room.

* * *

Kagome; feeling a little better than before sat back on the couch. Inuyasha swiftly looked at her before she caught him. Miroku and Sango went back to their positions on the floor.

The rest of the time the four teenagers just studied and munched. Once in a while Sango took quick peaks at her friend and realized that Ms. Shy was no longer acting so shy and reserved but was more talkative. She had a small smile apparent and was actually trying to look like she was okay with Inuyasha sitting right beside her.

Miroku also took a similar notion and observed his buddy. Inuyasha didn't look as nervous and he was talking to her without the usual gruff in his voice but used more of a tender tone. He was actually acting out his advice when the girls came back. Hopefully that this will turn out great instead of in disaster.

At around 5:30 everyone was tired of studying but were confident about tomorrow's test. Inuyasha and Miroku were packing up and heading to the door.

"Sango, if you like maybe I can walk you home? It isn't safe to walk on the streets close to dark." Miroku asked. This time he was being serious and a gentleman; not a flirtatious lecher like he always was.

Sango looked up suddenly; surprised at his offer. Should she accept this? Was he being polite and not a lecher?

Kagome went back to the room; seeing that Sango needed some space and was flying solo on this one. However, when she reached the coffee table to clean up, a hand already picked up the bowl. She looked up to see Inuyasha; his face looking directly at her.

"Um…I thought that you might need some help."

"That's very nice of you…Inuyasha but really I can do it."

"No...I really want to help. Besides…I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh…okay." Again she was nervous. The train that was her heart started full blower again. _**'Why does this always have to happen?! I swear my heart is going to jump out of my chest with all this pounding!'**_

The two just stood there; unmoving. Inuyasha was trying to gather all his thoughts; hoping not to sound stupid or say anything that would drive her away.

'_**Why is this so hard?! It's a simple question!'**_ "Well, Kagome I was wondering…I was hoping that maybe…we could…you know…"_** 'Baka, do you realize how freakin' dumb you sound?! Just fuckin' ask the question!'**_ "If we could walk to school together tomorrow?!" He said it so quickly that it surprised him.

Her brown eyes just stared; shocked. _**'He wants to walk…with me…to school? Oh my God! Why am I still thinking; just say yes already!'**_ "Sure…I would like that."

"You will?! Really?" He was not recognizing himself now. A girl that he's been pining over since the 6th grade just said yes and now all thoughts of rejection flew out the window. He was determined to make this work.

She was smiling now. "Yes, I would."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. So are you picking me up or…?"

"Definitely."

Both had simultaneous feelings running through them and both their beating hearts danced to the same rhythm. Inuyasha held the bowl and was led by Kagome to the kitchen. After the quick clean-up, both parted ways with a promise to see each other the following morning. Sango and Miroku were gone; meaning that he was walking her home. Neither would admit it but Inuyasha and Kagome were excited about where this was leading to.


	3. Inner Feelings

**A/N:**** Here's another chapter! I'm positive that I might have Chapter 4 up by the end of this week** **if everything goes well. I tried not to put any of the characters OOC or anything; especially Inuyasha. I hope you are enjoying this story so far! And thank you for the reviews! As always please R & R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi or the song mentioned in this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**** Inner Feelings**

The next morning gave way to partly cloudy skies as Kagome first opened her eyes. She briefly glanced over at her I Home which read: **6:20** and was playing her alarm song **"Untouched"** by The Veronicas. She stretched her arms and her tired back muscles before slowly pulling the covers back and placing her feet on her carpet. Kagome knew that she had to get up because of one thing: Inuyasha was coming to walk her to school. Thoughts about yesterday's study session invaded her thoughts and on came a light blush. The tired teen yawned and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and got up to go to her private bathroom and do her business.

After washing her face, brushing her tangled black tresses and relieving herself, she was heading downstairs to get some food. Her mom at least knocked on her door on school mornings to get her up but there wasn't a single knock today. She shrugged her shoulders and opened her door to get some nourishment. She wasn't expecting Inuyasha to stop by until later but if she was more awake, she would have heard the familiar voice that haunted her dreams.

The delicious scent of bacon flooded her nose and made a beeline for the kitchen. Somehow she managed not to kill herself on the stairs and not trip over the family cat, Buyo; who was sleeping on his back in front of the wooden steps. She cursed silently at the overweight feline before making her way to the kitchen. Not realizing what or who exactly might be in there, she yawned yet again as she entered.

"Ah good morning dear, you sleep well?" Her mother's voice asked.

She grumbled before opening her eyes. "As well as I can on a- "Her voice stopped and her eyes widened as she finally noticed the figure sitting at the kitchen counter.

There, sitting with blue baggy jeans, a hot red T-shirt and a red backpack beside him was her one and only crush. Inuyasha looked her way as soon as he heard her voice and couldn't help but notice her night attire. The only things she had on were blue pajama pants and a white tank top for sleeping. If he thought she looked pretty in regular clothes, she was even cuter now.

She couldn't say a thing. She noticed his lingering gaze and she looked down to realize that she hasn't changed yet. That famous blush of hers returned ten-fold. She covered herself the best she could and felt more embarrassed than ever before. This was starting off really, really well for her this morning.

"Mom…-what is-why is-?"

"Oh, well, your friend stopped by a little early and I invited him in for some breakfast. He mentioned that you and he are walking to school together so I thought he might like something to eat while he waits." Masako turned around to face her rapidly blushing daughter. "Now go get dressed, young lady. You have 15 minutes before you leave."

She could not believe this was happening! Sure they planned to walk to school together but she didn't expect him to be so early….and he's seen her in her pajamas! Yeah this was turning out to be really embarrassing and the day hasn't even started yet.

"Yeah but- "She tried to ask but at that moment; her little 7 year old brother Souta; decided to come in the kitchen and embarrass her further. And Grandpa came in a few seconds after that.

The more questions she and Inuyasha were asked, the deeper her blush got. She couldn't escape when she really wanted to. Oh, she was going to kill her mother when she got the chance! Inuyasha just looked helplessly at her and she only shook her head.

She backed out slowly and zoomed back to her room; closing the door and locking it. Her hand went to her heart to get it stop pounding and her breathing was in long pants. Kagome could not believe that just happened. Inuyasha was in her house and as an added bonus; he got to see her in nothing but her tank top and p.j. pants. She didn't think that her feelings could more clearer than it was down there. In all she displayed shock; embarrassment; nervousness; and at last but not least; anger at her mother.

She got her outfit of dark blue jeans and simple blue T-shirt out and went to get dressed; thinking along the way.

'_**I can't believe he actually saw me! I wonder what he was thinking…but I couldn't help but think that he looks so hot no matter what he wears…oh my god, did I just think that?! Oh yeah, I got it bad for him. But still, every time I see him wear anything red…Three Words: Hot and Sexy!' **_

After making sure that she didn't look flushed and messy, she grabbed her shoes and black shoulder bag and went downstairs again. She was relieved to see that her little pest of a brother and her grandfather were absent. Inuyasha was nearly done with his plate as he looked her way again. Just those eyes; the way he stares at her….it was enough to make her speechless.

"Oh, Kagome I packed you a bento when you were upstairs. And it's just about time you guys left. Grab something to eat on the way out and be careful. It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha."

"Likewise, Ms. Higurashi." He thanked her for the breakfast and got up.

Kagome grabbed her bento, stole some strips of bacon; quickly munching them down and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Mom…please warn me next time before I go humiliating myself again." She pleadingly whispered.

Masako only laughed at her daughter's facial expression. "Will do…oh by the way, he's such a sweet and handsome young man….bring him by more often." Her knowing smile made its way to her face.

Kagome only chuckled nervously while only a light blush appeared. "Sure mom."

* * *

The two silently made their way out of the house and into the warm September air. Kagome picked a great day to carry all her books; including the required Biology and Algebra. Once in a while they had to bring in the books for inspection and/or tests and projects. Just carrying the heavyweight shoulder bag on her shoulder was causing both arm and shoulder to really become sore.

As they passed the corner to get to school, Kagome was switching from shoulder to shoulder to lessen the pain. She tried to look as if it wasn't that much of a struggle, but inwardly she was groaning.

"Hey, if you're having trouble with your bag, I could carry it for you." The Higurashi girl turned to her companion in slight surprise. She smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"Thanks but…really it's not too big a deal, the books in here weigh a ton but I can handle it." Her cover was shattered as her left shoulder was put through enough and she hissed in pain. She glanced over at him; nothing but concern and eagerness in his soft yet tough amber eyes.

He reached out his hand; as if asking for the bag. If she was having trouble with the unbearable weight, what about him? His bag looked heavy already on his back and adding to it…she didn't want to burden him with her own problem.

"Are you sure?" They stopped momentarily. "I don't want to trouble you with more weight and your backpack looks heavy enough."

"Don't worry about it. If you're having trouble with so much stuff then I figured you needed some help. Besides, you keep rubbing your shoulders." His hand was still outstretched as he saw her rubbing her sore right shoulder. "Come on, 10 more minutes of this I don't think you'll be able to carry it. It's no big, Kagome."

The insistence and eagerness of his voice is what made her decide. He didn't sound like he would be troubled if he took her bag; it was more like he wanted to. A grateful yet shy smile reached out to him as she took the weight off and it was taken by him.

"Feel better?" He asked, slinging the black shoulder bag onto his already occupied shoulder.

"Yes…Thank you, Inuyasha." That smile never wavered as he only nodded in response. He had a smile too but Kagome couldn't decipher it.

Kagome worked out the kinks in her shoulders as they continued to walk in companionable silence. It was pure relief to have her aching shoulders free. She thought about what caused Inuyasha to ask her in the first place. Obviously his reputation of a tough bad boy wasn't what she saw. It was like he was changing but for what? Was it for her benefit? Did he really like her?

After asking so many questions in her head, and deciding that the incident in her kitchen was going to remain a secret, the school's flagpole caught her eye and both walked to the white building. In just a short time, her shoulder muscles were almost pain free. She was thankful to Inuyasha for helping her and she wondered what else was in store for her.

The talking of other people and greetings from Sango and Miroku brought her back to reality. They noticed right away that Inuyasha was carrying her bag; which caused him to lift it up off his shoulder and hand it back to her. The other two noticed the small exchange between them and saw at how comfortable they were with each other now. Sango and Kagome bid farewell to the boys as they walked into the school. Miroku immediately began the questioning. Inuyasha rolled his eyes; shook his head and prepared for another interrogation.

* * *

The first two classes whizzed by for a certain teen. All Kagome thought about was Inuyasha. The things that attracted her to him were his unusual smile; which made her think about what it could possibly mean; his abnormal silver-colored hair which reminded her of a stunning full moon and his face. There was something about that face that caused her mind to go haywire.

'_**I don't know what it is about him. What made me attracted to him in the first place? Sure he's pretty hot for just a junior high kid but there's something else…something that I can't figure out. I know that whenever he looks at me I go weak. But other than his looks, I know he's strong and…smart and…-'**_

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Kagome!" The waving of someone's hand got her out of her dreamland. Kagome turned to see Sango standing beside her; looking irritated.

"Huh? What?" Was all she could manage.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes! Class is over and now it's lunch hour."

Kagome looked around the room to see that they were the only ones. She scrambled to get her stuff packed and both girls headed to the cafeteria.

"Miroku told me that he and Inuyasha have the same lunch as us so we're going to meet them outside." Sango said.

"Why outside?"

"They sit underneath the big oak tree every day when the weather's nice so we rarely see them in the lunchroom."

They pushed through many metal doors and along multiple hallways to make their way outside in the sun. There were seldom any clouds today and it was warm for September. They crossed over the still green grass and after a minute or two they caught sight of the guys. As Sango said they were standing underneath the massive oak tree.

"Good afternoon ladies and a special hello to you, Sango." Miroku said as both girls reached the tree.

"Hello to you too, Miroku." Kagome said. Sango only nodded her head and decided to act shy. Kagome only shook her head before turning her attention to the other male; who already was making himself comfortable against the hood of the tree.

"Can I sit beside you?"

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Sure."

She nodded her thanks and kneeled beside him. She got out her bento and straightened herself out. She turned to Inuyasha to see that he only had a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"I only had enough for a drink today and I'm really not all that hungry." He answered her silent question. It was true but he didn't mention that the real reason he wasn't hungry was because those inward feelings that he felt around her were back and it was causing his stomach to twirl and knot.

She continued to look at him, contemplating on what she should do. She held her lunch in her lap and fingered with the lid. Her mother always made a little too much and she never really got to finish the huge proportions of the delicious food. Plus she was thinking of someway to pay him back for helping her this morning. Looking down at her food, she made her choice.

"Listen Inuyasha…um I wanted to say thanks again for helping me with my bag this morning. I really appreciated it and…well I was trying to find a way to pay you back and…"

"Like I said Kagome, it wasn't any trouble and you don't need to pay me back." He insisted but inside his mind he was curious as to what she was trying to say.

"Well I want to. It just doesn't seem right to not do something for someone who went out of their way to help you. And well I though about it and…if you want, you can have some of my food."

He sat up, his eyes looking down at the bento in her lap and back to her face.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, my mom always makes too much and I never finish it. I have plenty to share." She removed the lid to let him see the enormous amount of food inside.

"Well, I never expected you to pay me back but if you're sure…."

The butterflies in her stomach intensified as he looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead, help yourself."

The other two present just watched as their friends conversed amongst themselves while digging into the lunch. Inuyasha said he wasn't hungry but he was digging in. They continued to eat while glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome from time to time. All during the lunch hour it was like that. Sango and Miroku chatted while once in a while including the other two in conversation and Kagome and Inuyasha just talked about random things; both curious about the other.

* * *

The bell for third period rang and all separated to their classes and would meet up again for Algebra; the last class of the day. He wouldn't admit it but sharing lunch with Kagome made him feel better than before. She didn't have to offer but she did anyway. Maybe he was just acting all melancholy and fearing what kind of person she was but he saw that she was amazing in her own way. He saw the kindness in her face and saw her timid yet cute behavior throughout the period.

Both boys were heading off to art class and Miroku kept glancing his way; curious as to why Inuyasha wasn't answering him. He had this thoughtful smile. Then it clicked. He knew that what happened at lunch was having a profound effect on Inuyasha.

'_**Usually I'm not all hung up over a girl but…I don't know but Kagome is definitely the cause of why I'm acting all nice and like a gentleman. All the other nagging wenches I come across don't have what Kagome obviously possesses. I know she has a kind heart and tries to help in anyway she can. What astounds me is that how can a pretty-no that's' too plain…a beautiful creature like that can show so much without even trying? Not just her looks but her personality. Isn't that few of the reasons I fell for her in the first place? Ughh!!! This is too much thinking!'**_

All through art class Inuyasha was lost in thought. Miroku had to nudge him about a dozen times to get him to pay attention. While working on the assignment of painting a picture of a thing of their choice, Inuyasha unknowingly painted what looked to be a waterfall…with surrounding mist and a red rose smack-dab in the middle of it. No one knew why he would paint such a thing and only Inuyasha would know the answer. Before the end of class the art teacher found Inuyasha's artwork so creative and unusual. Miroku thought it was really nice too…compared to his attempted work of him and Sango on a picnic blanket, Inuyasha's stood out among the rest.

The next thing they knew was they were in their last class. It was test day and everybody was studying at the last minute. Inuyasha spotted Kagome and Sango walking in a few minutes after them and he couldn't help but smile. She caught it and slightly blushed while returning his sweet smile.

The math teacher walked in as soon as the final bell rung and everyone settled. Near the windows, Inuyasha took the second seat while Miroku sat in the next row next to him. Kagome and Sango were a couple rows over; with Kagome sitting behind Sango. The test was the first big test of the year and it was to be counted towards the end of term grade, the teacher explained. A lot of the students looked nervous; including Miroku who basically sucked at math. The male teacher passed out the three paged test and the next 65 minutes for the teens were pure hell.

"Freedom!" Miroku yelled as the dismissal bell rang. He jumped up and dashed for the exit.

"Ah come on it wasn't that bad, Miroku. It was challenging but I guess the study session yesterday helped." Sango said, a little nerve-wracked herself.

"Yeah, otherwise I would have flunked. Man I thought it would never end." Inuyasha swiped his forehead that was covered in sweat as they walked out of hell's chamber.

"Yeah it seems to go on and on…And to think that's what the first test was. Imagine the next major test." Kagome imagined an even bigger, harder test. Even though she was good in math, she didn't have to like it.

The other three agreed without a doubt. "Hey, since it's the weekend, why don't we go out and have some fun?" Sango suggested as they reached the entrance.

"What kind of fun do you mean, Sango?" Miroku asked, interested at his soon-to-be girlfriend's question.

"Well usually Kagome and I go out to the bowling alley or skating rink on Saturday nights to celebrate the end of a school week."

"Yeah we have a blast. Sango whips my butt in bowling and usually the loser has to pay for the food." Kagome added. "And that's where a lot of my money goes; paying for Sango's appetite that rivals a bear."

Said girl shoved her friend playfully. "I do not! It was your idea in the first place. You shouldn't have made that bet if you knew you were going to loose your allowance."

Kagome only glared evilly at her. "How about this: Tomorrow night whosoever team looses two out of three games, pays for the winners' meals as well as their own."

"You're on, sister! How about me and Miroku vs. you and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and Miroku only continued to watch the girl's friendly competition until their names were mentioned. Miroku walked over to stand by his teammate; proud to be with the girl of his dreams. Inuyasha; being glad that he was paired up with Kagome, walked over to her side. Now the two pairs glared at the other; the taste of friendly competition evident.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha challenged.

Kagome had a face of spirit and confidence; she couldn't wait to kick her friend's ass and with Inuyasha on her side, she felt like she couldn't loose. Just being with him made her shy but also pumped up. Her glare never wavered; as also with the others. The four stood confident; eyes full of determination. This was going to be a fun and whacky Saturday night.


	4. Saturday Night

**A/N:**** As I promised, Here's Chapter 4! I think this turned out pretty well! I hope you like it! Next chapter guaranteed posted by Tuesday of next week! I'm planning on getting out 2 Chapters each week so you won't have to wait long! Enjoy "Study Date" and please R & R!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**** Saturday Night**

The plan was to meet at Kagome's house and the four would walk the 5 blocks it would take to get to the bowling center. It was a beautiful Saturday and the girls decided to spend the day shopping for their night together with the boys. Hey they wanted to dress to impress, especially if this was like a first date; even though it was called a _'friendly night out'_.

Kagome was blow drying her hair while Sango was putting on her outfit. The two had taken showers and had made sure that they were perfect for the guys; even Sango who normally wasn't too enthusiastic about going out. She wouldn't admit it but Sango was happy that she and Miroku were going to be spending time together.

"I hope this will turn out okay. I may be excited but I'm also nervous. Maybe even apprehensive…"

"What's there to be apprehensive about Sango?" Kagome walked out with a pink robe to get her outfit from the bed. "You know…you need to relax; chill and have fun." The bathroom door closed behind her.

"Yes but tonight it isn't just us; Miroku and Inuyasha will be there with us. I don't know Kaggie I just…" she shook her head; dubious about the whole night out. "You think he likes me?"

"Sango…believe me when I say that the boy is crazy about you! I'm the one who should be nervous and you're the one who's supposed to be reassuring me. Now it's the other way around."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, but are you okay about this? I know that Inuyasha really likes you and I know how you act when you're just a few feet from him." She was pulling her hair up in a high ponytail and making sure it was straight.

"I know but during the past few days I've gradually been getting more confident around him. It's like the more I hang out with him; the more I feel like myself…you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do."

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later to reveal Kagome in her new outfit. Sango looked away from the mirror to see her best friend.

"You look absolutely amazing, Kaggie. I'm sure Inuyasha will be stunned at how you dressed up for him."

The girl blushed; not denying it. She was wearing a tight red T-shirt that defined her still developing breasts with a single silver lightening bolt. It also revealed her belly-button. Blue comfortable jeans and a matching silver belt and black and white Reeboks completed her outfit. Her black hair was wavy; collected in a low ponytail tied at her nape. If this outfit didn't get Inuyasha's attention; nothing would.

"Well you look pretty good yourself, Sango. Miroku won't be able to take his eyes off you."

She was wearing a purple V-neck T-shirt with camouflage jeans that made her look more precocious than she already was. Her high ponytail revealed her face and her neck which was pretty long but not too much. She looked like a 16 or 17 year old than a 13 year old and her matching camo Vans really made the outfit more appealing; something that Sango was aiming for.

"You think so? I hope that it doesn't reveal too much or else that pervert is going to keep groping me all night." She grimaced, reconsidering her choice of attire.

"Well if he does, just knock him out. You do have a mean right hook."

Sango only nodded. Readjusting her top to preserve some of her modesty, the ringing of the doorbell announced the boy's arrival.

"Alright…well let's go have some fun!" Kagome looked confident but her voice sounded otherwise.

"It sounds like I'm not the only one who's scared." She hooked her left arm with her friend's right. "We'll make it Kaggie, I'm sure of it! As long as we're together we can make it through anything."

Chuckling, Kagome agreed and with heads held high, the two walked out and down the stairs. When they entered the living room, they unhooked arms and stood separately. The boys instantly looked up and had different reactions. Miroku looked liked he died and gone to heaven; his eyes half closed. Inuyasha on the other hand; stared unbelieving at who he was looking at.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Kagome asked, her eyes staring at what Inuyasha was wearing. A Red button-up T-shirt with dragons and skulls tucked into black baggy jeans; looking more hot and sexy than he already was.

Apparently her clothes were having the expected result she wanted because his eyes didn't stray from her. "Uh…yeah we're ready. Let's go Miroku." Tearing his focus away, he dragged his friend up.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out first while Miroku and Sango walked close behind them. Miroku was already complimenting and starting a conversation with Sango; who had a nervous grin and meekly thanking him after every comment that wasn't lecherous.

A few paces ahead, the other couple were the opposite. Inuyasha wanted to say something but he ended up getting tongue-tied after every time he tried to speak. His hand was twitching because he wanted to hold her hand but hesitated because of how she would react. He didn't want to rush into anything but he didn't want to go at a snail's pace either.

Kagome waited for anything. She could tell that he wanted to say something but was struggling. From the corner of her eye she barely saw his hand twitch. Her lips turning up into a small smile, she gently brushed her fingers against his hand; hoping he would get the message.

Not knowing if it was intentional or accidental, he gave into temptation and went for her hand; holding it in his larger one. Much to his relief, she didn't struggle or pull away; instead she gripped it and held on. Turning to look at her; he realized that she was looking back at him; having that cute; shy smile he secretly adored. Deciding he should say something; he spoke the first thing that was on his mind.

"You look really nice tonight, Kagome."

Looking down so he wouldn't see how affected she was by that simple compliment; she nodded before answering.

"Thank you…you do too." If she said anything else referring to his outfit or physique, she would never be able to show her face again; especially this early and if this date was going somewhere.

* * *

From then on, the couple talked amongst themselves; in their own little world. The two pairs gradually got comfortable with each other as they walked to the town's bowling center. A neon sign with a bowling ball and pins signified that they made it and excitedly walked to the entrance; Kagome dragging Inuyasha all the way; careless of their connecting hands.

The girls went to a table beside an ivory wall; which separated the bowling lanes from the rest of the center. The boys insisted to pay for the three games they were to play and the rental shoes and bowling balls.

After putting on the smelly rental shoes and choosing their balls; the four walked on to the slippery alley to their lanes; ready to start the first game.

"Alright, remember; the losers have to pay for dinner; no matter how much. You think you guys can handle the pressure?" Sango challenged; setting her green and black ball on the shoot.

"Question is; can you handle the fact that you're going down?" Kagome bit back.

"I think you're sorely mistaking; it will be me and Sango that will be leaving you in the dust." Miroku declared; his eyes declaring war and stood beside his partner.

"Think again, Tenaha. Kagome and I will be kicking your butts all three games." Inuyasha's golden eyes that burned fire were screaming for a challenge. When it comes to competitions like this; he never backs down.

"We'll accept your challenge…let's get to it!" And with Miroku's last statement, the games had officially begun.

Sango was up first; first getting 7 pins down ending up in a split but managed to end her round with two of the three pins down. She'd high-five Miroku before sitting down; opposite of the other two.

Kagome was determined not to loose to Sango or Miroku and loose her $25 to their victory meal. Breathing in and out; trying not to look intimidated to the more experienced Sango, she gathered her courage and scooped up her dark blue ball. Before she intended to release it, Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Wait Kagome!" She turned her head to see Inuyasha walking up behind her.

"Your stance looks a little off…" He moved her back a little; and his right hand touched her arm that held the 8 lb ball. "You're turning your hand and that would end up as a gutter ball. You need to keep your arm and hand straight like this." She let him straighten her arm from behind.

His close proximity was making her flush; she felt his warm breath on her neck and ear; making her heart flutter even harder. She listened intently as he showed her how to throw the ball and get a good score. During the whole instruction he never let go of her arm and worked her arm; showing how to properly throw the ball. Once his hand left her and his voice moving away from her ear; she nodded; already missing his touch.

She straightened her posture, concentrated on her target; walked up and released her blue ball. Usually she would be lucky to get a single pin down so all four pairs of eyes focused the moving object. It curved just a little before knocking down 8 pins. Kagome let loose her breath and spun around; proud to have more pins down than she ever expected. After knocking down one of the two remaining pins; she sat by Inuyasha, smiling all the while.

The first game; Sango and Miroku won by a total of 9 points. But Kagome was happy because she took Inuyasha's helpful advice all throughout the game. And that went through the second game; always remembering his touch and his soft voice in her ear; and that helped her and Inuyasha claim victory the second round. Now the third and final round was vicious. Neither team wanting to forfeit; this would result in loosing their money to the other.

Inuyasha continued to see Kagome improving which each turn; while slyly gazing at her nice behind and thigh muscles. He kept inwardly berating himself for such actions but couldn't stop himself. And he called Miroku perverted? Who knew that with a small amount of advice that a person could improve exponentially?

Well Inuyasha wasn't the only one sneaking glances at his female partner. Miroku kept his eyes lingering at certain parts of Sango's anatomy. Luckily Sango whacked him across the head when he was up; snapping him out of it. He said he was going to treat her right; and he was so far: no groping or inappropriate comments; which was a record for him.

With a close score at the end; Sango and Miroku scowled at their opponents; who won by an astounding 25 points! Both high-five each other and were smiled victoriously. With the competition ended; all went to the table and freed their feet from the odorous rental shoes and slipped comfortably back into their own shoes. After they put their bowling balls back; it was time for the dinner. Never loosing before; Sango was glaring evilly at her best friend the whole time. The losers walked up to the food counter and ordered the winner's meals before ordering their own. With Four medium drinks, two cheeseburger meals; one hot dog meal and one grilled cheese meal, the two paid the total; nearly all of their allowance combined; and walked back to the table.

After an hour of eating and glaring contests between the females; the boys throwing insults back at each other, it was approaching the 9 'o clock hour. Grabbing their drinks and throwing away their trash; all four teens walked out and into the warm night air.

* * *

Miroku offered to walk Sango home and she accepted; finally deciding that Miroku was a strange yet nice gentleman. They waved back to the other couple before turning down on Sango's street; disappearing onto the lightly dim sidewalk.

When he was sure that they couldn't be seen; Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand again; feeling more confident than before. Being bolder; he carefully intertwined their fingers. Kagome looked at the connection; unsure how to respond. She thought simply holding hands was a kind of affection and was the first time she ever held hands with any boy. Now being more connected; her heart raced at the speed of light. This was all new for her. She was skeptical but…kind of thrilled where this was going. She took a sip from her drink before speaking.

"Tonight was fun. I really had a great time."

"Me too, I'm glad that I got to spend more time with you." His eyes glowed in the dark. The fiery amber that could easily penetrate her soul was looking right at her again. He thought about earlier when he showed her how to bowl easier. He wanted to beat Sango and Miroku yes but…wanting to help her and be close to her seemed more important. Luckily neither she nor the other two could see his flustered face.

She couldn't look away; for the life of her she wouldn't. His eyes held truth, passion, happiness and a touch of concern. This was the first time she got to look deeply into his gorgeous eyes and not look away embarrassed. In fact this was the first time a boy has ever looked at her like this; all the other boys looked either too eager or too excited but not Inuyasha.

They walked a little further until they reached her porch. Since it was a little early before she was supposed to be home, she reluctantly let go of his hand and sat on the comfy porch sofa. She invited him to sit and he did ever so slowly. To not further push his limits and make her uncomfortable, he sat a little ways away; only about three feet separating them.

The September night was clear and windless. It was about maybe in the low 60's and it was quite pleasant. Nights like this made Kagome feel calm and peaceful. Still thinking about what happened at the center, her thoughtful gaze and smile never left her hands, which still held her unfinished Sprite. It was silent for a while; minutes slowly passing.

"You know I'm not usually like this." The rough and quite voice of Inuyasha broke through her wandering thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was full of confusion and curiosity.

His focus was on something in the distance as he spoke. "Like how I was tonight. I've never been so…calm and content before; especially with a girl." His voice sounded so baffled and unsure.

"You mean you treat other girls like…dirt or something!?" It wasn't supposed to come out so harsh but she was astounded by what she heard; coming from him of all people!

"No! No that's not what I meant!" He turned back to her; to look at her while explaining himself. "I don't treat any girl like that okay?!" His eyes closed and he breathed in and out to control his anger. He didn't want her to be outraged by him. "What I mean is…is that I've never been so…close to another girl besides you. You're different from the others, Kagome."

Her brown orbs continued to stare at his amber ones; silent but her face showed some understanding.

"All the girls who like me continually ask me if I would go out with them and even after I tell them I'm not interested, they keep pestering me and I'm sick of it. I get frustrated and I sometimes yell to make them leave me alone! I don't mean to but…I have a very short temper. You see…the only reason I would never go out with anyone else is because…"

"Because of what?" One of her hands left her lap and rested on the blue material of the couch; not aware of how close his hands were.

He glanced to see her hand near his and moved to softly cover hers. "…Because I wanted to only go out with you, Kagome, ever since the 6th grade when I first saw you."

Kagome gasped at his shocking revelation. She felt his hand cover hers put paid it little mind. He's been waiting for her for that long and she was waiting silently for him also. Wanting to say something; she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Inuyasha….you've no idea how that makes me feel. I've waited for you too. I guess my shyness prevented me from doing anything about it." She chuckled lightly.

He joined in. "You're not the only one. I was too stupid and a little scared to try anything." He suddenly felt a million times better getting this out. And it seems that Kagome was too.

Curious about his earlier confession, she decided to ask. "Why am I so different, Inuyasha? What makes me special from the other girls?" She didn't think she was something special or anything. Heck she considered herself plain. But Inuyasha didn't seem to think so.

"Well for one thing, you're not clingy like the other wenches. You're shy most of the time and you don't care what other people say about you. You're also smart and you like to help people." He saw her blushing a bit and smirked. "And you look cute when you blush and…you're the most…" He was struggling with this last part. Never before has he said this to a girl. "…the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Stunned yet again, she turned away to look at some random object._** 'He thinks I'm cute when I blush?! I'm beautiful to him?! Oh my God!! I-I don't believe it! Okay breathe, Kagome…Oh hell I can't even look at him now! His stunning eyes and the sexy roughness of his voice…AHHHHH! I'm freaking out!'**_

Inuyasha looked oddly at her. He saw the many emotions across her face and her rapidly blinking eyes. Her free hand was over her heart; most likely to control the beating. Maybe he said a little too much; especially this early into a fast growing relationship? He was freaking her out and confusing her most likely. He tried gently shaking her shoulder to help her out of her panicked/weird state.

"Kagome are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned about how affected she was by this and couldn't help but rub her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…I don't know, flattered that you think of me that way. I just thought of myself as an ordinary Plain Jane." Her blush was definitely apparent and he couldn't help but snicker at how adorable she really looked.

"Believe me; you're not plain; you're far from it!" Now his next question is what scared him. He was sure that she would accept but with the way she reacted to how he saw her…there was a slim chance that he would permanently scare her off. Still, it was grating on his nerves if he didn't ask her now.

"Hey Kagome…" She looked over at him; face flushed and eyes trying their hardest to avoid his; with little success. "If you want to…I could, you know like take you out again…next Friday?" He was planning on taking her somewhere special and wanted desperately for her to say yes.

_**'He's asking me out? Oh my God can this night get any better?! This is a record; multiple blushes in one night! I don't think that my face will return to normal again! Come on answer him!' **_"Uh…well I think that…yes I would like to go out with you again."

Her pleasant smile as well as her answer is what made his entire night. He rejoiced inside as they both stood up. "So, next Friday…I'll pick you up around 7:00 or so…"

"Okay…" Her stomach just released a million butterflies. "I'll see you Monday then."

"I'll be here to pick you up." And on the spur of the moment, he reached over and placed a feather-like kiss on her cheek. "See ya then, Kagome." He waved as he walked off the porch.

She only waved back. She swiftly turned around to touch where he just kissed her. Oh this was turning out to be one of the best nights of her life! Yep, her face will be permanently red for the rest of her life. Her face-breaking smile never left her face as she walked inside.

Unaware to both floating-on-a-cloud teens; two sets of eyes; in some bushes across the street; watched the whole event and heard the whole conversation. Inuyasha had a silly grin on his face as he walked off while Kagome walked into her home; speechless. Glowering and full of hate and rage, they swore to make them suffer.

* * *

**Ah You're wondering who the two sets of eyes belong to? Well I'm not telling! You'll just to guess the further you read!! _*Evil laugh!*_ **

**_(Okay I'll give you a little hint: It's not the baboon or the clay-pot!)_ **

**Come on people!!! Those are the most-used evil characters ever!!!** **I want to spice it up a bit; make you wonder...**


	5. Blue Moon

**A/N: Just as I promised, here's Chapter 5! I was happy at the responses I got from the last chapter and was laughing because some of you were trying to guess who the pairs of eyes belonged to! Well keep on guessing because I'm not revealing another thing! You just have to wait! Thanks again for all the reviews!!! Here's a little fluffy chapter for you guys! Enjoy and please R & R!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**** Blue Moon**

To Kagome the week flew by so fast that it was already Friday afternoon. She was so happy and excited that nothing could bring her out of it yet she was nervous at the same time. When she called Sango the morning after the bowling night and told her about what happened, her friend was just as shocked as she was. Kagome couldn't stop talking about how he talked to her and asking her out and then kissing her on her cheek.

The whole week she couldn't stop thinking about Friday and where Inuyasha was going to take her. When he asked her he sounded hesitant and a little shy but she wouldn't disappoint him by refusing; otherwise it would be like walking away from a free vacation and she thought she could never say no to him: **ever.** For three years she's been inwardly struggling with herself to keep her emotions in check around him but; she's fallen for him; hard and deep. Just imagining his face and his sexy fiery amber eyes was enough to redden her face; even in a classroom. Sango knew exactly what was going on in her friend's head and couldn't blame her.

As the norm; all four sat out under the oak tree for lunch. After sharing lunch the first time; Kagome made a habit to bring enough for herself and Inuyasha; who didn't complain. Neither brought up the date Friday night in front of their friends; it was a private date between the two and nothing was going to ruin it. Half of the girls at Sakura Middle School had a huge crush on Inuyasha and a handful of the boys were trying to get Kagome to date them. If someone found out; someone could make an attempt to try and break it up. Luckily Sango and Miroku kept their mouths shut and promised not to breathe a word.

* * *

Steam filled her bathroom that Kagome was currently in. With a towel wrapped around her she was just gazing in her mirror; brushing her still wet hair. It would be a good 45 minutes before Inuyasha was supposed to pick her up so Kagome decided take her time. The shower did well to relax her nerves which were steadily on the rise each passing day. She raised her delicate hand to unconsciously caress the cheek that Inuyasha kissed just last week. She couldn't get that simple yet overwhelming gesture out of her mind. She never thought that he would want to kiss her but he told her that she was special in his eyes. The beginnings of a smile reached her face as she proceeded to blow-dry and fix her hair.

Her shining black hair was dry and was left alone; wavy all the way to the middle of her back. She let the towel drop to her floor and put on her undergarments before walking into her room. Making sure to put deodorant on before she walked to her closet and deciding what to wear. She went through her jeans and her shirts; contemplating. Where was Inuyasha taking her? She didn't to overdress and certainly didn't want to look like a desperate slut. Kagome shook her head at that last disgusting thought as she pulled out a simple pair of jeans and a favorite: a sky blue halter top. **(A/N: Have you notice by now I love the color sky blue? Heh Heh, well i do!)**

After dressing and making sure that she was as perfect as she could manage, she slipped on her blue Vans and skipped down the stairs. She saw her brother and grandpa in the living room and her mother was just walking out of the laundry room. Masako smiled as she saw her daughter; dressed up for her first date.

"Are you excited?" She asked as she set the laundry basket on the dining room table.

"Yeah I am, Mom. I just can't imagine that he would ask me; **ME!**" Deciding to help her mother until her date arrived; she picked up a green towel and started folding.

"Well you can't always predict what will happen, honey. I can tell that boy really likes you; just by the way he talked about you."

Kagome dropped the shirt she was about to fold. "What?! What did he say?!"

The mother only laughed at her daughter's obvious reaction. "He was careful to watch what he said around me but he said what he likes about you." She set a folded shirt down on the table. "And it was quite a list, too. And I could see he was telling the honest truth."

Trying to hide her trademark blush as she reached for another towel she wanted the subject changed immediately. "So mom, what was your first date like?"

"It was really nice. This was before I met your father. It was one of his closest friends I went with and he treated me like I was someone special. When he first introduced me and you father; it was love at first sight. Yoshiro was a nice boy and all but…Akio stuck out. I still wanted Yoshiro as a friend but he could tell that there was nothing between him and me and decided to remain friends. He could see the obvious attraction me and your father had for each other."

She listened; interested and intrigued. It was similar to her situation. Love at first sight or something like that. Kagome held the white shirt in her hands; staring off into space.

Masako could see that Kagome was in another world. She shook her head before speaking again. "Don't worry Kagome. I know your date will go well. Judging by the constant gleam in your eyes; I can tell that you have pretty much the same feelings toward him."

It was official: Moms knew everything! She sounded positive that she and Inuyasha would be together. Kagome was also hoping that they would end up together; probably after a few dates but she couldn't get her hopes up too high.

Before she could answer that, the doorbell rang its usual melodic tone. Both women's heads flew up; both knowing who was beyond that oak door. They heard Souta running along the floor to answer it and Kagome was trying to control her breathing; walking as she did, to the door, with mom behind her.

Inuyasha was standing there, hands in his pocket; looking quite dashing. His white men's tank top and blue jeans that clearly defined the muscles underneath; made Kagome stare. She couldn't even speak. Mom giggled at her daughter's motionless state and after dismissing her younger son away, she decided to speak for her.

"Hello dear, you look handsome tonight. And I'm pretty sure my daughter here is thinking the same thing."

Once she heard the term**_ daughter_**, Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked from her mother to her date; who was trying hard not to laugh. She looked ashamed to have been caught like that. Instinctively she wiped her mouth and chin to swipe any drool that possibly resulted.

Masako's caring smile never faltered. "Well I suppose you two want to be off then?"

Both slightly nodded their heads and Kagome walked to him; trying not to look too eager but not too interested either. Inuyasha wanted to offer his hand but wasn't exactly sure how that would work out in front of her mother.

"Alright, be careful you two." Then she turned her focus to the boy. "Make sure to have her home no later than 10 please."

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha was careful and tried to act as polite as he could.

"You take care of my little girl, now. She's very precious to me and our family." She sounded worried but in her heart she knew that Kagome would be safe with Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I will." And he turned to her; now offering his hand. Kagome's gorgeous smile appeared and took it without a second thought.

Both walked out together into the semi-warm air; leaving behind the white house and Masako watching on the doorstep.

* * *

"So…where are we going?" Kagome asked; excited as they walked hand in hand.

Inuyasha's smirk and his eyes told her that she would find soon enough. "I'm not telling. You'll have to see when we get there."

He was toying with her; getting her impatient. She has been bursting with curiosity all week and he still wouldn't tell her. She sprouted a cute pout on her face; eyes glaring small holes into her handsome date's head.

Inuyasha was enjoying this immensely; making her suffer. "That adorable little pout of yours isn't going to change my mind, Kagome."

She first blushed and growled low in her throat. He only chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Despite her being a little irritated, she accepted the small gesture. Holding hands with Inuyasha now seemed to be comfortable to her; feeling his bigger; rougher hand in her smaller one, it relaxed her somewhat.

They continued to walk down the boulevard until Inuyasha led her through a small forest; just behind the housing complex. She's never been towards this part before and it was intimidating her a bit but as long she stuck close to Inuyasha's side, she felt secure. It seemed to go on forever the further they went but Inuyasha looked like he knew where he was going. Kagome clung to his arm that still gripped her hand to make sure that they weren't separated. Her bare shoulders were exposed so she felt not only the warm air but branches gently scraping against them. There would only be scratches on them in the morning, nothing serious.

Inuyasha felt her other arm and her head against his and looked down to see her frigid state. She seemed afraid of this eerie place so he sped along to shorten their trek. He started to whisper comfort into her ears to try and make her feel better. They were just about there because he could see the full moon through the bare branches. He smiled in relief as they finally exited the leafless woods.

Kagome opened her eyes as soon as they stopped and looked around. It was a hill; small and desolate. She then noticed a small blanket up ahead. And looked up to see the full moon; big, full, and beautiful.

"Wait until you see the view from atop of the hill. I think you might like it." His voice was full of hope and eagerness. She looked to him as they started to walk to the top; still curious as a cat. What was he trying to show her?

She felt her hand empty but had no time to question it because her vision was suddenly blocked. A startled gasp came from her lips but then realized that it Inuyasha. One hand covered her eyes while his other guided her on her arm. "What are you doing?"

"This is what I wanted to show you. This place can make you forget all your problems." His mouth was so close to her ear that it sent shivers down her spine.

He instructed her to keep her eyes closed as he removed his hand. She did as asked and let him lead her. He guided her down to sit on a cotton blanket. Her nerves were on edge as she was closer to seeing what he saw. She felt him sit beside her when she felt his bare arm lightly brush against hers; making that shivering sensation start again. How could he make her shiver and go weak at the knees by a simple brushing of skin? She would never be able to figure it out.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Irritation, curiosity, and impatience laced her voice. Her eyes were still shut but were close to opening.

"Go ahead." His voice was as smooth as silk yet still had that small sexy roughness tone that she grown to love.

What greeted her eyes was a breathtaking view! Her mouth slightly gaped as she took in the beauty of what she saw. Below was a small local lake; rocks and small water flowers adorned the clear surface. The lake looked so clean and so magnificent that the night sky was being reflected. Millions of stars sparkled along the water and the full moon shone so heavenly across the width of the lake and what made it look even more dazzling was that it took on a light blue hue reflecting off the lake. It was a pure white moon in the sky but a calm blue one on the water. She's never seen anything like this before and she couldn't believe that she was brought here to see this.

Inuyasha sat just looking; reading her face. Her usual brown eyes took on a dark blue hue; taking in the millions of sparkling stars and the light of the moon. The wind that picked up a little swept her black tresses; the moon's light reflecting off it; making the luster more apparent. It also splashed on her bare shoulders and her face; her looking look like a beautiful, precious goddess; a treasure. He's never seen something or someone look so stunning and so perfect before. He was so caught up staring at her that he almost missed what she said.

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before." Her voice sounded so soft that it made Inuyasha almost lose himself again.

"So you like it?"

She turned her sparkling eyes to his; happiness and pure joy on her features. "I love it! It makes that horrible trek up here worthwhile. Thank you for bringing me up here, Inuyasha. I'll never forget this for as long as I live."

So his plan for a spectacular moon gazing was a success. He returned her smile and flopped down on the soft material. They were settled on the beginning of the downward slope so that they could still see the moon. Kagome scooted closer; his presence comforting to her. Her face never left the moon as she moved her hand to find his. Inuyasha saw that her hand was searching for his again and removing one from the back of his head he held it once more.

"I can see why this place makes you forget everything else. How did you find this spot?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I came upon it by accident two years ago. I wanted to be alone so I wandered; not caring where I was headed and when I came out of the woods and up this hill I saw this lake; peaceful and still. This has been like my retreat; my sanctuary for when I was tired of everything around me."

"Wow…it sounds like your life hasn't been as easy as I first thought. I see your face everyday and I think about how your life is. I've never been able to figure you out for the last three years. You're so unpredictable." She looked back to see his face; a little sullen.

"It's been a hard road for me. My father died was I was four and my mother has been through so much; raising me. I feel like I have to take care of her so she won't die like my father did. She's so fragile but she has a kind heart. Sometimes it's too much to think about so I flee up here when it gets too hard." He felt her hand grip harder and her small thumb rubbing soothingly on his palm. He then saw her looking at him.

"I never would have thought that you had to go through so much. If it makes you feel any better, my dad died a few years after we moved to this town when I was only seven. I went through a small depression but luckily my mom; who was also grieving and Sango who was my friend for the past 2 years helped me through it. It still makes me sad when I think about it…."

They sat and relished in the calming atmosphere that the blue moon in the lake brought for a while. This date was going better than Kagome ever thought it would. Not the usual dinner and a movie but instead watching the night and its' wonders. Even though it was Inuyasha's secret retreat, he brought her up here anyways. It meant a whole lot when someone shared something as secret and beautiful as this and it was true: Inuyasha did see her as special but what? As a friend…or something more? What did she mean to him exactly?

"Kagome…"

She turned to face him and saw that he was sitting up; his hand and hers still connected and his face looking….so desperate and uncertain?

"Yes…?" Her voice dropped to a soft whisper.

"Do you know why I brought you up here tonight?"

Kagome only shook her head and waited for him to continue.

The aura around them turned to romantic at the moment he looked deep into her shining orbs. Kagome moved her body to better face him. Silently, he reached forward to caress her left cheek. She was unable to look away from his glowing amber eyes. Her breath stilled; her heart beating faster than ever before. He was so close to her now.

"It's because of you and the way you make me feel. No other girl affects me the way you do. I don't know what it is and it scares the hell out of me! I've seen you everyday for the past three years and I might have seemed unaffected on the outside but on the inside… I was lost."

She couldn't say a single syllable now. She was definitely shivering from the pleasant sensations she was feeling. She felt she was getting closer to his face and finding out his true feelings. Now both his hands cupped her face and her lips started quivering as she probably knew what was going to happen next. She felt she was in a trance as she gazed further into those beautiful eyes she knows all too well. Her right hand went to hold his in place; wanting nothing more than to feel contact with him now.

"But I do know this…" He was struggling to get this out in the open. His eyes never left hers; waiting; on the verge of tears. "I…I lo…" This was harder than he thought. "I Love you. I think I always have; I just have been too scared to realize it."

Her eyes widened; a few tears running down her face and onto his hands; which he swiped away. He just admitted that he loved her and all she could do was cry. She wanted so badly to say the same thing but all she could manage was his name.

"Inuyasha…." The urge to kiss him when he was so close was almost impossible. She leaned forward slightly but he closed the remaining distant in two seconds. Both pairs of eyes slid shut as they each felt the others' lips for the first time.

It was a soft and tender kiss. This was how she imagined her first kiss to feel like. It felt so good, so relaxing; it was like flying through the air and never landing again. His tender touch made her feel so precious; as if she was made of porcelain. He never did rush her into anything harder or faster than this and she was thankful for that. This was their first kiss and it felt absolutely right to the both of them.

He lightly grazed her lips before pulling away for some air. Both were panting as they regained their conscienceness again. Kagome's tears continued to fall silently as she was lifted down from heaven. She felt his thumbs that continued to gently wipe away every single tear. After everything that just happened, she fell and rested her upper body against his chest. His arm immediately embraced her.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He knew that she was still processing what just happened but still he had to ask. He didn't ever want her upset. He felt her head up and down.

"Yeah…I just…well, I never thought that this would happen to me." She loosely gripped his tank-top; and felt his chest move up and down with his breathing. She could even hear his heartbeat. What a soothing rhythm it was to her. "And I, Inuyasha have always loved you, too. You have always made me feel weak and that kiss…oh my god."

Just hearing those words returned was a relief. He held her close to him; never wanting to be alone again. He vowed never to let her go and treasure her and the time they would spend together. Everything about her he loved: her glowing smooth skin, her black hair that felt so smooth and silky underneath his fingers; and her eyes which caught and reeled him in three years ago. Kagome seemed so meek and delicate in his arms but he knew she was strong in spirit and if anything or anyone tried to hurt her or break that spirit, he would see to that and it wouldn't be pretty.

"What are we now, Inuyasha?" Her angelic voice asked him.

"I was kind of hoping boyfriend and girlfriend but…." Thankfully she couldn't see his light blush across his face. "….it's up to you. I won't force you into anything yet if you don't want to."

He was so considerate and so understanding that she was overwhelmed! He was full of surprises tonight and she couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for her. She felt so calm and peaceful in his arms she felt like sleeping but she wanted to say what she wanted. "I would like that. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He couldn't contain his joy at her answer that he kissed lightly her on her head; happy as can be. Her breathing was slowing; meaning that she was close to sleep. He checked his watch and realized he had a half hour to get her home. Gently moving her body close to his hard and muscled one he scooped her up and carried her; along with the small blanket across his shoulders; down another way he knew to get back. She felt so light in his arms it was no problem. She snuggled deeper into him as he walked. He took one last look at the blue moon on the water before disappearing; carrying his first and last, beautiful girlfriend home.


	6. Typical High School Day

**A/N: Hey here's another chapter! I thought I would make it a little longer than planned, then adding a short fight scene and a fluffy scene at the end. Why? It's my 19th birthday and I felt generous!! I hope you like my story so far!! Love you guys for reviewing and loving my story! Please R & R!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 6: ****Typical High School Day**

An awoken girl was just stirring due to the pitter-patter of the light drizzle falling outside. It was just the start of a new school year and already it's not so good. Kagome reluctantly tossed the sheets off her and growled up at her ceiling. She was not a morning person at all and would not function fully until two things happen: One, a vanilla frappochino appears and the most important and vital: her boyfriend. Ever since they started dating three years ago, Inuyasha made a daily habit of coming to pick her up for school and always having her desired beverage in his hand; waiting for her. Just the thought of seeing Inuyasha and his always sexy amber eyes was enough to drag the 16 year old out of bed.

After taking a brief shower and dressing in hip-hugger blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt with a rain slicker over that unzipped, she grabbed her sky blue shoulder bag and walked slowly down the hallway and down the stairs; still feeling too tired. It was only 6:30 in the morning and that was considered way too early in most teen's opinions. Her stomach grumbled the moment she walked in the kitchen to see her mother making a usual school day breakfast: bacon, eggs, and sometimes waffles. There was already a place set for her on the counter.

"I hate mornings! This is cruel and unusual punishment for us teenagers! Why couldn't school start at a more decent time, like say….10:00 for instance?!" She started to bang her head in frustration.

Masako heard and saw Kagome's morning complaints. She shook her head and placed her daughter's breakfast beside her. It was like this almost every morning. "Honey if you don't stop banging your head you're going to loose all your brain cells." Her hand caught Kagome's head as it was about to hit the counter again. "You really can't function in the morning can you, Kagome?"

The daughter only brought her breakfast before her and started to eat. "You know perfectly well I can't, mom! And you know that only two things will perk me up. Until then, I'm public enemy No. 1!"

Masako sighed in defeat and went to get breakfast ready for gramps and Souta. She hoped that Inuyasha would be here soon. He and her vanilla frappochino were the only things that Kagome would fully wake up to. Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome started dating three years ago, it was almost the same routine but she didn't mind having the boy around. She could tell that those two had deep feelings for each other and little or nothing could rip them apart.

Ten minutes later, the opening and closing of the front door was heard. Kagome's head snapped up and looked to the entrance of the kitchen; waiting for her man. Inuyasha always come a certain time; inviting himself in; which was perfectly okay. She could always tell it was him by the semi-heavy footsteps and the hint of cologne she loved he always wore.

He came in; his hair slightly wet, his black and red loafers squeaking on the kitchen floor; looking a little disheveled. And as usual, he had a small vanilla frappochino in his right hand. Their eyes met and both had loving smiles appear. Kagome squealed, hopped down and walked the remaining steps to him.

"Hey, baby." She reached up to kiss him good morning; wrapping her arms around his muscular neck. She felt better almost instantly when she felt his arm around her waist and pull her closer. His kisses felt so good that she had to stop herself from moaning; especially if in the presence of her mother.

"Ah, young love. It's incredible how long you two can keep kissing without stopping." Masako softly spoke while watching the tender moment. They pulled apart about three seconds after that; looking better then they had previously.

"Morning, Mrs. Higurashi….Kagome." He greeted Masako before looking back at his girl; placing another tender kiss on her nose. "Here's your fuel." He held up the container and Kagome eagerly reached for it and took a big sip. Now that she was fully awake, she was in a lighter mood.

"I've told you before Inuyasha, you can call me Masako. You've been here every day for three years; you can stop being so formal around me." She insisted. Inuyasha only nodded; hoping to remember that next time.

"Ah….nothing like a morning pick-me-up; brought by my handsome guy." She took another sip. She instinctively leaned against Inuyasha; who immediately wrapped his big arms around her small waist. She felt her back soak a little but knew that it was from the drizzle outside. Inuyasha grunted and rested his cheek against the side of her head; another person who despised mornings.

Masako was used to the open affection they shared as long as it didn't go too far. It reminded her of Akio and her when they started going out. Now her daughter is growing up and has a sweet and loving boy- no man to take care of her. Her thoughtful gaze lasted for a while until she looked at the wall clock. "You guys should probably head on out now. It's getting late."

Both teens reluctantly separated and Kagome went upstairs to quickly brush her teeth while Inuyasha watched her before he took her seat on the counter.

"Better be careful out there. It's supposed to drizzle until the afternoon. Are you driving because I didn't hear a car when you walked in?"

He was about to answer before Kagome came zipping down. That girl can get her teeth cleaned so fast and it hasn't been two minutes. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." He handed her the shoulder bag and waved to Masako. Kagome kissed her goodbye before joining him.

* * *

"Where's your car?" She asked, expecting to see his Fire Red Ferrari on the curb.

"I-uh, yeah about that…" They started walking to the high school as Kagome pulled her hood up to keep her head as dry as possible.

"Don't tell me you got it tolled again."

Silence. He was guilty…again.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha that's the third time this year! You need to learn control, buster!"

"What can I say…I have a _**Need for Speed!**_" He went to grab her hand and twined their fingers together.

"Yeah…Your _**'Need for Speed****'**_ is going to get you in trouble one day! You scare the hell out of me when you reach over 100 mph; I'm surprised I still ride in your car. You're lucky I love you so much or else I would be walking to school."

His smirk was his only response as he bent down to kiss her temple. He knew she was only concerned for him. She nudged him playfully before returning to the walk.

"I hope the sun comes out before lunch…I would love to sit outside today."

"Me too." That way he could rest his head on her lap while she fed him. It was a little thing they did whenever they got the chance to eat outside.

It was a 15 minute walk to the school and the light drizzle lessened just a bit. They usually met Miroku and Sango; who got together just a few months after they did; inside at the entrance. Their hands never lost contact as they headed in and saw the pair leaning against the wall.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome greeted first.

"Morning, Kagome. Tired as usual and trying to keep my cool." Sango looked a little ticked and was not close to Miroku as she usually was.

"What did you do this time, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, wiping the remaining precipitation off his face.

"I did not do a single thing. Just…driving a little faster than normal today." He looked to Sango; who didn't look too happy.

**"You call driving 25 miles over the speed limit nothing?!"** She shouted. She turned to the other pair. "He was zooming along the highway and I was screaming the whole way. I thought I was going to die!"

"Yikes." They said simultaneously

"Idiot…men and their cars." She looked back at her boyfriend who was smiling guiltily at her.

"I know what you mean, Sango. Mr. Need for Speed here got the Ferrari tolled again."

"Again? Dude that's like the third time."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Tenaha. You've got more speeding tickets than he does!" Sango always and only used his last name when she was angry with him. "Let's go Kagome, and leave the speed devils to their troubles."

Even though she wanted to walk with her boyfriend to their first class, she let go of his hand, quickly kissed his cheek and walked ahead with her best friend to class. Sango was not too happy right now and girl talk was necessary. All four had Geometry first period. Fun, fun, fun….not! The guys waited and decided to hang back a minute before following the girls; deciding to respect their space and not risk injury or any affection at all.

* * *

Geometry came and went as slowly as possible. And they thought Algebra was back breaking? They got loaded with two pages of homework and to study for a test at the end of the week. Then Kagome and Sango separated from the guys for music class while Inuyasha and Miroku headed for gym. Kagome and Inuyasha met up again for English; the last class before lunch. While paying attention; they often passed notes back and forth; saying how much they love the other and promises of something more. They never went too far; just simple make-out sessions when they could. Inuyasha would never hurt his girlfriend and would let her decide when she was ready.

After lectures of poets and their poems, the couple headed out when the lunch bell rang. Luckily just as second period ended, the sun broke through and it was almost completely clear at this point. Kagome wrapped her arm around his one muscular arm and smiled all the way down. She wasn't clingy like most other girls; just once in a while she felt like she had to constantly warn other girls; who couldn't take a hint, that he was taken and to back off.

They walked out into the warmer; clear air as the sun shone brightly on their faces. The courtyard was starting to fill with students, on the grass and/or under the trees. The grass was still damp but they could always use their jackets for blankets. The four usually met under a spot which they claimed their freshman year; at the far end of the courtyard; under a shady maple tree; whose leaves haven't fallen yet and was turning into the fall colors.

Miroku and Sango weren't there yet so they walked over to sit on the damp grass; that smelt absolutely refreshing. Kagome pulled off her coat; placed the slicker on the ground and kneeled on it with her bag against the maple's base. She saw that knowing look in Inuyasha's eyes and sighed as she adjusted herself for him. She loved these special moments when they were alone. The first time they did it; it was about a week after they started dating and Inuyasha unexpectedly put his head on her lap. It didn't take long before her blush melted away by his eyes; the one set of eyes that she always fell in.

She waited until he was comfortable before pulling out her-or rather_ their_ lunch. Kagome always loved the feel of his silky silver hair on her bare skin when she wore skirts but she wore jeans today and cursed under her breath. Inuyasha rested his hands on his chest and closed his eyes; relishing in their own little world. He then felt her hand smoothing his bangs back from his face and sighed in contentment.

"Feel better?" Her voice was as smooth as honey and beautiful as a songbird. He opened his amber eyes to see her delicate face staring down at him.

"I am now." He grabbed her hand placed a chaste kiss on her palm. "You always make me feel better, no matter what."

It was so like him. He only showed his kind, affectionate side only to her and whenever people they knew were around. Around others that trifled with his patience and/or were too ignorant however, they would see the bad boy underneath. And whenever another man tried to hit on her or even flirt with Kagome, even when they knew she was already taken, they wouldn't be able stand or even talk for a week. He was protective of her and wouldn't stand such unacceptable and ignorant behavior.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see that his hand went up to the back of her neck, but she did feel it. Kagome knew what that meant and she let his hand push her head down to meet his waiting lips. Her hands supported her on the grass while he continued to suck those luscious lips of hers. Her black hair surrounded the pair as they continued to dominate one another. His tongue could electrify her with a single stroke if he entered her mouth but she let him do as he pleased. An almost inaudible moan escaped her, fueling his passion. She also desired the taste of him as much as he craved hers and would get lost in a world of their making.

"They're they go again, sucking their lips off each other." A masculine voice said. Kagome pulled away, catching her breath while glaring at the couple before them.

"Thanks Miroku for interrupting. I can never fathom how you two suddenly appear while we're making out." One thing about Inuyasha, he was very straightforward.

"Leave them alone, Miroku. If they want to battle tongues then let them." Sango said as she sat on her own jacket a few feet away from them.

"You two back on normal terms again, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I forgave him; I mean after so much pleading for forgiveness on his part. I could never stay angry at him for too long." She pulled out her lunch and caught violet eyes looking down at her; asking, begging. She knew what he wanted to do with her. And he was actually waiting for her answer. "Get down here, you big baby." Her eyes and smile meant that she was letting him.

"Thank you my dear precious butterfly." Just one of her many nicknames to stay on her good side. He sighed as he finally relaxed. "This is the life, eh Inuyasha?"

"Especially when we have our girls."

Both Sango and Kagome looked at each other; smiling, laughing silently in agreement. The two couples were known around the school since the beginning of freshman year. Some were envious, others were insanely jealous. Girls who vied for Inuyasha's attention made feeble attempts and failed each and every time. Any boy who thought that Kagome, who looked too nice and innocent most of the time, they would attempt to persuade her and then get pounded by Inuyasha. There were even girls who tried to get Miroku but his faithfulness towards Sango overrode any other woman's intentions.

* * *

Sango just finished feeding Miroku some rice balls when some movement caught her eye. She narrowed her brown eyes in anger and cursed inwardly. Why didn't they ever get some peace and quiet at lunch? This was getting old and this was pushing her to the edge. Well she wasn't the only girl who was sick and tired of this. "Kagome…I hate to bring down rain on your parade but the hair freak and wind witch are heading this way."

Kagome looked up to see that indeed their sworn enemies were marching right towards them. Her expression turned from content to pure irritation and rage. Inuyasha could feel her shaking in anger and knew all too well what was coming; Miroku too.

Yura Hayashi, Kagura Kurosawa and her younger sister Kanna; in their normal threesome; were marching up for their daily argument and stupidity. The apparent leader, in a black tank top with a mini denim skirt and black high heels, Yura, a.k.a _Hair Frea_k, had a lifelong obsession with gorgeous hair and had turned her unusual and disgusting sights on Inuyasha's silver locks. Her face held nothing but determination and eagerness; something that made Kagome's blood boil in anger. Yura's comrade, Kagura was different. In a dark purple V-neck that revealed unnecessary cleavage, black mini skirt with high heeled sandals, she was known for her temper. When she was ticked, she blew like the wind. She would create a storm of verbal threats followed by something physical. The Wind Witch unfortunately turned her eyes on poor Miroku. The sanest of the group, Kagura's freshman sister, Kanna was quiet all the time. She didn't interfere or even try to stoop to her sister and her friend's level. Her hair was snow white, a pale complexion, black eyes that revealed little to no emotion and dressing in all white from her t-shirt to her pleated skirt. No one knew why Kanna chose to hang out with the two; probably wanting to stick close to her older sister, no matter how naïve or stupid Kagura was. She usually held back and watched.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this! Can't they take a hint and leave us alone?!" Kagome had had just about enough of this. None would ever get their slimy, filthy hands on Inuyasha's beautiful hair but her. She was the only one who could ever touch her boyfriend's shining silver locks. And the apparent flirting on Yura's part…well, here comes hell.

Sango nodded in agreement and scowled as she turned to lock eyes with the bitch who was trying to take Miroku away from her. No way in hell that was happening!

"Come back to have another ass-whooping because I will gladly give to ya!" The Wind Witch glared harshly at the girl who had the boy she was aiming for. Sango was visibly shaking her fist, planning to carry out her threat.

"Didn't you learn the last time?! Then again you sluts don't have any brains anyway." Sango was on a roll. Miroku sensed that she was about to loose it and sat up, backing away but close enough to catch her if she lunged at Kagura.

While Sango and Kagura were fighting their own war, Kagome was glaring, scowling at the too ignorant whore and she tried to reign in what little control she had left. "You better back off Hayashi before I get serious." Her voice was serious and demanding. Inuyasha was beside her now, griping both her shoulders; for both comfort and to hold her back.

"As if a scrawny weakling like you could compare to me. I have the looks and the experience with how to pleasure a man. I don't know why a sexy thing like that would be wasting his time with you." Yura sounded lewd and so cocky. She flipped her shoulder length black hair back while staring suggestively at her target.

Before Inuyasha could defend Kagome, she was already standing. Rigid, she stood her ground; able to control what she wanted to do and that was to slap the hell out of her. Her lips drew a smile that even a criminal would back off. "I wouldn't be talking about weaklings if I were you. And I'll warn you again, if you even think about flirting or even coming close to Inuyasha, I will kick your ass to hell and back."

She only cussed when she was serious, angry, or seething and she was all three now. Her eyes were burning with hatred as she glared at the persistent girl. Yura glared right back, smiling as if a challenge had been made. By now, Inuyasha was right behind her, holding her back by tightening his hold on her waist. Even though he was the subject, he didn't get involved. Since the beginning of high school Yura has been after Inuyasha and this is sort of interaction was common, almost happening daily.

**"Alright that's enough!!!"** All heads turned to the assistant principal and she didn't look happy. "I will not permit fighting on school grounds and if I catch the four of you…." she narrowed her eyes at the four girls. "….fighting again then you will be suspended." Her tone was serious and firm.

The small crowd that gathered quickly scattered and Yura and Kagura pulled back; promising another showdown later. Kanna followed silently behind them. Kagome watched as Yura disappeared back inside. She then felt her boyfriend's warm, strong comforting arms around her waist and she took in deep breaths to help calm her raging emotions. Just his presence so close made her feel better. Then the motion of walking backwards and sitting down on Inuyasha's lap made her aware again. She leaned into his muscular frame; sighing at how relaxed she was.

"You okay, baby?" His soothing, whispering voice asked as he began to place butterfly kisses along her neck.

"I'll be fine." She then remembered Sango and saw that Miroku was still trying to calm her. "Miroku, is she okay?"

"Yeah she just needs some time to regain her cool." He was rubbing Sango's back while she was rubbing her temples. "Sango, are you alright?"

Sango only nodded as she breathed in and out. Miroku was by her side the whole time.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku knew what the girls went through each time they met up with their sluttish rivals. Sango would lash out, daring for Kagura to take her on while promising death; instantly. She was hard to bring out of it but she managed to return to normal after a while of soothing on her boyfriend's part. Kagome was different. She wouldn't lash out but would seriously threaten Yura and her emotions would slip little by little until she couldn't take anymore. No one ever calls her pathetic and certainly no one dares to take her man away. He was her world and would break down if he wasn't with her. Needless to say that both were mentally unstable when it came to the two insistent whores but who could blame them?

* * *

After school, another exhausting and frustrating day over with, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking home, hand in hand. She was tired of this. All she wanted to do was have a nice day with her friends and boyfriend but it seemed the world was against her. Her head rested against Inuyasha's shoulder as she thought. She's never had a boyfriend before and Inuyasha appears and…well three years all she could do was blush and wait but…thanks to a simple study date all that changed. She would only have one boyfriend and one boyfriend only. He made her feel special, unlike any other person in the world. No one could or never would come close to what he meant to her. Right now all she wanted was some alone time; to forget the problems she faced. But she wouldn't be completely alone… times like these called for some private time with her man and she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't object.

Her thoughts turned a little dirty and her smile increased as they reached her house. She was relieved to see that her mother and grandfather weren't home and Souta was at a friend's house. Glancing up at him, her smile grew wicked. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was getting that look again and that meant one thing.

Once they reached inside, after shutting the door she turned her entire focus on the man she loved. Gone was the shy 13 year old girl who blushed and in came the 16 year old woman who couldn't get enough. Literally, in the blink of an eye, she attacked him. Since he was at the edge of the couch; both collapsed, her on top of him. Inuyasha was surprised at first but all that melted away when he felt the loving, pleading lips of Kagome. His arms went to pull her closer to his body while she held his face to hers. Inuyasha knew what his limits were and did well not to pass them. Every time she had a bad day like this; all she wanted was him to make her forget…and he would gladly oblige to her silent request.

His hands then roamed her body, feeling her curves, relishing that only he could do this with her. Kagome then sat up for breath; straddling him. Coffee eyes full of love and lust; she began to pull off her shirt, all the while gazing at her eager boyfriend. They would never get fully naked; just some missing articles of clothing. Left in her white bra, she eyed his shirt and decided that had to go. With his big sexy chest in front of her and her clothed breasts a few feet from Inuyasha, it went heated and fast….

After about 20 minutes of nonstop kissing and feeling, Kagome finally collapsed on Inuyasha; totally exhausted.

"That was…so amazing. You totally wear me out."

"I knew what you wanted and didn't want to seem desperate. But the way you attacked me…"

Kagome looked up, looking a little guilty. "Sorry about that, it's just that we haven't had some time alone in a while and that bitch got on my nerves."

He smoothed her bangs from her sweaty forehead and placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "I kind of liked it. You should do it more often."

She playfully slapped his equally sweaty chest. "Pervert…you usually attack me." Then she snuggled back into his neck. "I love you, Inuyasha." she whispered.

"And I love you….so much, Kagome." He felt her soft kiss on his neck and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

That's how it was: loving, needing and passionate. It was their special time alone. It was never rushed and it was never unintentional. They never went pass second base but Kagome was frequently told by him that she would choose to when they were ready; and she was so grateful to him. Not many men would wait for their partner. As they lay; barely awake, partially nude on the living room couch, both wished it shouldn't end so soon but both were happy for their time together, no matter how little. They had so much love for each other that it was hard to believe that only three years ago it happened. Their first kiss, their first official date alone and their first make out session, but neither would trade any memory for the world.


	7. Past and Future

**A/N: Hey sorry about the long update!! I went through a _Twilight _phase over the last few weeks. I read all the books and even bought the movie when it came out! I've been trying to gather some new ideas for this story and just a few days ago I bought _The Notebook,_ both the book and the movie. I was inspired but I have to admit I had a sort of writer's block when reading the _Twilight _series because I was so engrossed. But I'm back and I will go back to my regular schedule of two chapters per week. It was like a break for me and I'm glad to be back in my _"Inuyasha freak" _self. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R & R!!**

***Oh, just to let you know the city that Kagome mentions, _Misawa City,_ it's a real place. The base I lived on was right beside it and was named after it and I went there often and the way it's described, it's true from my perspective. I loved it! I miss Japan so much, I consider it my second home! Okay I'll shut up now and let you read this chapter...* **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: ****Past and Future**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Some nights like this I lay awake because so many things cloud my mind. Sleep had been avoiding me lately and I've considered sleeping pills but…even if I have a dreamless sleep, my thoughts come rushing back to me when I first open my eyes.

It's 2:30 in the morning and I still can't force myself to close my eyes which I so desperately want. I haven't moved since I first settled in my bed. The fluffy, soft pillow I hug tightly against me is somewhat relaxing while my head rests against its double. My equally soft aqua blue comforter covers everything below my waist, with the exception of my right leg sticking out. The breeze coming from my fan across my room keeps me from burning up. As much as I love the comfortable softness of my pillow, nothing can compare to resting against the chest of the man I love. I feel at ease when I'm with him.

Even in the darkness I glance around my room, looking for something to occupy my mind. With little light coming from my matching aqua curtains this late at night I can manage to single out certain objects. My eyes land on certain pictures on the dresser next to my bed. Some of them my family before my father died...pictures of me and Sango when we were growing up, pictures of all four of us and a lot of me and Inuyasha together. I can't help it if I love to have so many of me and my boyfriend.

I haven't always lived here. I shut my sleep deprived eyes due to an oncoming headache. I can see a lot of my younger memories if I just remember hard enough. My mom told me that I was born north of here, in place known as **Misawa City.** I remember bits and pieces of it and I could tell it was crowded but it was friendly. I see pictures of my old house and I can't help but smile. My mother and I would take walks around the neighborhood and oddly enough, I wasn't afraid. It was a peaceful, friendly atmosphere, despite the overcrowding problem. I was only four when my mother and father decided that it was time to find a bigger home. It was sad for me because I liked our small little house. My mother was reluctant too because we were moving southward to a smaller town. My father always told me to look forward to the future and what it has in store for us. I still follow his words even 12 years later. So we moved here into this house. I wasn't sure what I would gain from this hard move but I was hoping for something good. Mom also tells me that I handle change very well and I guess that's true. I'm never sure of myself sometimes but I trusted my mom.

About after a long year of settling into this new house and small town, it was time for me to start kindergarten. I was scared beyond all hell; normal for every kid starting school. My parents encouraged me and I slowly made my way into a room full of unknown faces. Luckily, I wasn't alone for long because when I sat down, a girl sat right next to me. She said her name was Sango and I shyly told her my name. I was always timid, shy- I lacked social skills to be frank. In fact I still have my trademark shy smile but I don't use it as often as I once did. So Sango and I chatted away, asking about what our favorite colors were and all that _**'**_**_get to know you'_** questions the first day. Needless to say that the girl had a lot to say and to this day, Sango always has something new to talk about. I love her as a best friend and we are each others partners; two peas in a pod; inseparable buddies. I could tell her anything and she would listen. She supported me and helped me through the tough times; especially when we got a call saying that my father got killed by being pushed from behind and his car rolled out into a busy intersection. I still curse the bastard that made my father's life end and to this day we still don't know who did it. I really don't like to talk about my dad but I think my mother had the worst reaction. Souta was born just a year before and we were struggling. I was glad Sango was able to help me through it. She knows what it's like for me. I can count on her for many things.

I went through the grades; with my best friend with me I felt like I was starting to finally fit in. My 6th grade was cool for many reasons but I think the main reason why it was one the best years of my life was because that was when I first laid my eyes on the new boy. He was new, like I was when I first moved here. I don't know what first attracted me to him. Maybe it was his outstanding, unusual flowing silver hair. Or maybe it was his gorgeous, shining amber eyes that pierced right through me, but I think it was mostly his voice. Even at only 10 years old, Inuyasha had the most…beautiful voice I've ever heard. It was smooth but I could hear a mysterious, sexy rough tone around it. That was the first time I have ever taken the time to look at a boy. Even 6 years later and being a couple, I still don't know what it is about him.

When I first saw him look at me, I knew I was doomed. There was no way I could ever look at another boy the same way. That was when my heart started pounding rapidly for the first time. I was scared to tell the truth. I kept a little part of hope that one day, we might be friends but…a lot of problems were in the way. As we went though Jr. High a lot of guys asked me out. They were nice but persistent and I was tired of telling them no. Sometimes I would see Inuyasha looking my way when I was being asked and I saw how he turned away with something that looked like regret or fear in his features. I would politely decline after but when the same guys kept telling me about how pretty I look and how can I refuse them I started to get really pissed. I was saving my first date with someone that I wanted to go out with, someone that I was waiting for to ask me. But I feared that he never would. He told me that he was scared to ask me out because he didn't know how I felt. But I'm rather relieved, glad that we are together now. I wouldn't have been with anyone else. I sometimes wonder how I was lucky to catch his eye but I'm glad I did. I couldn't ask for anyone better than him. I know I may be thinking like a girl who has nothing else to think about except her boyfriend but…I can't help who I love.

In my eyes, he's perfect. Inuyasha, the most handsome man I've ever met, is nothing short of sweet and protective. He might appear as a guy who you wouldn't want to mess with if something's wrong but he's straightforward. He isn't afraid to say what he thinks and he holds nothing back. A lot of his qualities are hidden underneath that bad boy facade but I can see all of them. A few of his qualities are mostly obnoxious, rude, and stubborn but that's what people that don't know him see. After three years I practically know him inside and out. He can be charming when he wants to be, caring, courteous (but only around me) and he's brave, courageous, and thoughtful. Most of the time when we're alone he's a completely different person but I love him just the same. Just thinking about how he protects me and all he holds dear is enough to make me smile. He's very much my knight in shining armor; not possessive, just very protective of me. I wouldn't blame him though, he's struggled to get where he is now. I know he loves me and he's willing to do almost anything to see me happy and smile. So long story short: Bad Boy on the outside, total sweetie on the inside. I never knew how intense my feelings for him were and I think that will never disappear as long as I'm near him. I love him…so much, that I would die than tear myself away from Inuyasha and that's the honest truth. I would trust him with my life; as I have done for the past three years. And knowing that Inuyasha would never hurt me; gives me the comfort I need when I'm not in his embrace like I usually am.

Moving from my side to lying on my back, I feel a little better but still, that feeling of wanting to sleep still evades me. I sigh in frustration as I try to get at least a few hours sleep before my alarm wakes me up.

I think that my thoughts are similar to a lot of girls out there; experiencing their first romantic relationship. Mine isn't exactly original but I don't care. It doesn't matter because I have who I want to be with. I sometimes fantasize what's in the future for me and Inuyasha. I see myself being with him…and starting a family and all the good things that follow. I know deep down that's something that I have to wait for and see. And I also know that there's no guarantee that it will happen but I pray that somehow it will. He's such a good man and I see that he does care for me; otherwise we wouldn't be together for this long. We might have ups and downs along the way but…my heart keeps telling me that I have found my match and to stick with it. And I will follow it…and I will try and follow Inuyasha no matter where life takes us. I just pray that he will let me. I will continue to love him no matter what. I don't think there's another word; any action; any thought that doesn't betray me.

I toss and I turn but that still makes me stay awake. I swear some people somewhere think that me staying awake is hilarious and is laughing their asses off. I slam my blue pillow down that I was hugging onto my face to try and help me. Growling isn't getting me anywhere but more tired and frustrated. While I'm imagining killing someone due to my lack of sleep I wonder if anyone else is up at this hour.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

No one in their right mind is up at this fucking hour. It's almost 3 in the morning and I can't get any freaking sleep! Why must the Kami torture me like this?! At least the cool night air is a bit refreshing…and looking up at the barely visible moon helps me think. I can feel the cool marble underneath my bare arms as I stare out from my bedroom balcony. I come out here so I can clear my head but not this late. Other than my lake retreat; this is the other haven that I can escape to with no one to bother me. The breeze ruffles my hair as I feel it across my bare back. I gaze at the stars, billions of them gazing down at me.

Many thoughts this late at night is weird. Strange as to why I would think of so many things at such an inconvenient hour. I guess it can't be helped. My past has been corrupted but I guess it was okay. I used to live south of here, in a small town where the woods surrounded us. I love the woods…it gives me a sense of…peace and relaxation. My mother also loves the nature that we grew up in. She has flowers surrounding her all the time and many paintings of mountains, valleys, oceans…I could go on forever. And when my father died when I was four, I sensed that my mother nearly gave up. I could tell it was so hard on her but I can't say anything. I barely knew my father. I would see him on and off and I remember what he looked like: Powerful and strong. That's what he was to me. He and my mother loved one another; that I could tell from a distance. When he died, mom was so upset and so sullen that she wouldn't talk for days on end. She would stop taking walks in the gardens and/or sit under an old oak tree in our yard. I tried to help her out of it and little by little, I would see her the way she was. I spent the next few years of my childhood with her, taking care of her after getting home from school. She always wanted the best for me. She was always a meek and kind-hearted person and always thought of me before herself. She still does that, even though I don't want her to push herself. I love her though, I will always love her. No one can take that away. I never knew much about my deceased father…but at least I have a loving mother.

I also remember when I was 10 years old mom decided it was time to move on. She seemed happy even though she was reluctant to leave the place that meant so much to the both of us. I would miss the outdoors and the trees that seemed never-ending. I was kind of depressed; being in a new home and having been in the same house since I was born. It was cool though, I had my own bathroom and a balcony that outstretched quite a bit; the one I am standing on now. I would be starting in a new school and that frightened me. I am never one to scare off easily and few things scare the hell out of me…and that was one of those times. That year was one that many things happened:

First, I met the perverted dork that's now my best friend, Miroku. I don't know what happened exactly: we met, talked and even when I first whacked him across the head, he wouldn't stop talking. I have to admit I am not a people person but Miroku…well I have to thank that little dork because he helped me socialize. I wasn't one much for conversation but he didn't care. He didn't point out my flaws and never judged me. Sure his mouth is his weapon for getting beaten all the time but I still stick by him. Why, I don't know…and I still don't know today. But other than Miroku, I also came across the shyest yet most beautiful girl I've ever seen. All girls think I'm hot and have the audacity to touch me and start flirting with me. I'm not conceited though but I do have a short, quick temper. Every girl just wouldn't leave me alone. Yet that one shy, timid and cute girl so happened to catch my eye and very few girls have held my interest but not for very long.

The night air is still light as I rub my face, imagining what I must look like right now. I am tired but I still don't fall asleep like I want to. My mind is refusing to stop all these memories that happened so long ago. The nearly invisible moon still shines and the stars haven't stopped. I have to admit though; the moon has always fascinated me. Closing my eyes and breathing out a few times, I drift through memory lane; while still hearing the natural night life and feeling the wind all around me.

I didn't know what to think of Kagome at first. All I saw was someone who only talked to another girl: Sango and always paid attention to the teacher. Sometimes I would see her glance at me and she would turn her head; blushing like crazy. At first I thought **_"Oh boy here we go, another drooling wench with nothing better to do than to follow me around and irritate the hell out of me!"_** But I was wrong. She only looked at me, never talked more than a few single words to me. Her eyes that were so clear and so…dazzling, I couldn't do anything when I looked at them. In just a few short weeks, I was hooked; line and sinker. Her eyes that remind me of the sweet and soothing color of coffee are what had attracted me to her in the first place. Being only 10 at the time I didn't know what hit me. I was too young to understand love. Just a simple elementary and Jr. high school crush, nothing more but once again I was proved wrong. Her eyes and her voice is what lured me in deep until I couldn't stop myself. I always thought that she had a quiet voice but still sounded like a songbird to me. Now usually I don't look at little details and I don't take the time to but Kagome changed all that. Aside from a few others things, she is all I think about now. Just the image of her is enough for me to start talking about her. I will admit I thought she was pretty when we first met but now she is even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. She's meek and fragile but still the most kind-hearted, strong spirited and most spectacular creature I've ever come across. I'm not saying that just because she's my girl but because it's true. I don't know what I would have done in my life now if she wasn't here.

Tearing my view from the sky, I rest my head against my arms, which are pretty brisk from the now chilly air. I can feel exhaustion creeping up and my breathing is slowing. I don't want to move but the bed sounds pretty inviting right now. After pondering for a few moments I head in into the warm light less room. My eyes remain closed as I feel the edge of my bed and plop face first into the pillows where I would remain until someone in the morning will come and yell at me to get up and then I would be back to normal; which usually is one of the helpers here at the house.

I heard from some random source that **"Love is the most powerful force in life"** and now I'm sure that's possibly true. I would never have known what love was if I didn't have the special someone in my life. I don't think I could ever live without her: her face, her smile…even her ferocious temper. She can be pretty scary sometimes when she's pissed off and I do well to steer clear until she cools. But I love her anyway…I know I will always love Kagome. Even when we have fights and we disagree now and in the future, I will forever cherish and love her. I would do anything to keep her by me and someday, the possibility of marriage will be an option. I will not let anyone stop me from holding, protecting and loving her as long as there is breath in my body and no one will ever break our special bond…that I am absolutely positive about.


	8. Hair Freak vs Ticked Off Girlfriend

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! This chapter is the longest yet and it had some action! I rethought and revised and it turned out great! I hope you like it! Next chapter hopefully out by Friday!! Enjoy and please R & R!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hair Freak vs. Ticked Off Girlfriend**

The next day, the crowds in the halls were bustling; walking, running, couples making out…just the usual routine at the school. Third period just ended and the four were meeting at the locker area. It was raining today and that canceled eating outside. When the weather was dreadful, the group would decide where to eat on the school grounds. Excluding some private areas of the school, you could practically eat anywhere.

Rain hit the glass windows hard and the sky was dark as the girls made their way to their locker area. Sango noticed that her best friend was in a sour mood and wasn't the prettiest girl in the world right now. In fact…she looked dead.

"Man it's pouring like hell out there." Sango stroked up conversation as her hand went for her combination; Kagome just a few doors down.

"Tell me about it." Her voice was grumpy and hoarse. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair didn't look any better, no matter how she tried to fix it this morning.

"Well, you look like the living dead right now, to tell the truth." She had her head in her locker so she didn't see the book that connected with the back of her head. "Ow. Okay now I know you're practically a sourpuss."

"I look and feel like hell! I only got three hours of sleep last night!" She screamed as she came face to face with her friend; who looked a little weary of her now.

"So that's why. Didn't you have your morning vanilla frappochino or did Inuyasha forget to bring it?"

"Oh he brought it alright and I still didn't feel good after." Kagome leaned back against her closed locker after getting her book. "I am so sick of this crap! I want to go home and sleep!"

"Hey ladies, so what's the plan?" Miroku called out as he made his way to Sango's side and saw his friend's condition. If he was smart, he wouldn't say anything. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

"Do I look like it, dumb ass?!" Now that was harsh.

Miroku was about to respond but luckily Sango covered his mouth quickly. Sango's eyes told him not to answer that or else face death. "She's been like this all day. Hey where did Inuyasha go?" She looked around and immediately spotted him walking their way.

"I'm right here." He came up behind Kagome and startled Miroku.

"Holy crap, you look worse! I couldn't see it in gym but…"

"Don't say another word, Miroku 'cause if you do, we'll both be facing their temper. And if I get beaten, I'm blaming you." Sango poked him in his chest. Miroku laughed nervously but stood his ground.

Inuyasha's eyes also had very dark circles underneath and his hair was no different than his partner's. He felt Kagome lean against him and both groaned in exhaustion and irritation.

"Man, what did you two do last night? Are you sure you weren't together?" He knew he was pushing it and his voice betrayed him.

"Miroku would you like to get severely injured now…" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and looked really pissed.

"…or later?!" Kagome finished for him. Now both were walking towards the last remaining feet to where their friend stood. They were already tired going through school and killing someone felt really good right now.

Miroku realized then that he was in trouble and took to hiding behind Sango. She had no other choice but to save her boyfriend. "Hey, Kaggie, why don't we go to the bathroom and wash up?! It could help you stay awake and you won't look like crap. Besides, I need to go too."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She sighed again and gave in. "Alright, I'll go." She turned to look at the quivering Miroku. "You're just lucky Sango saved your ass big time!" She rubbed her sleep filled eyes and decided to follow her friend but her boyfriend's arms gripped around her waist. He held fast as she tried to squirm away but his head then rested on her shoulder.

"Can you ever last 5 minutes without me?"

"No." His answer was automatic as he grumbled more against her neck.

She patted his hands on her waist and then kissed the side of his face. "I'll be back, don't worry. I'm not leaving you. I really do need to wash up before lunch or else I'll fall asleep in Drama and I won't wake up. You'll have to carry me home."

"I wouldn't mind." He then no longer felt her body against his and looked through sleep filled eyes.

"I know you wouldn't but you're just as tired as me and you would drop dead at the door. Let's go Sango…We'll be back boys." She and Sango walked away; carrying on a conversation.

Inuyasha looked at his buddy and knew he was in for it. "Say one perverted word Miroku and you'll be on the floor." Well his mood just dropped again.

"No, I'm just curious, what made you so difficult this morning and why do you look like crap?"

"Because…" his voice started out low and then escalated with each word. "I stayed up until 3 in the fucking morning and only got **3 FUCKING HOURS OF SLEEP!!!**"

Miroku was scared but was still lost. "But why would you stay up?"

"I had a lot of things on my mind. About my mom and…and about Kagome and the past three years." He was on the verge of passing out and rested his side against the metal lockers. "I just want to go home, someone to cuddle with and sleep, sleep, **SLEEP**!"

"You would say something like that about Kagome. I'm not surprised." Miroku crossed his arms and watched his best friend slowly fade to dreamland. It was amazing how his mood changes. And thought vaguely at how Kagome was similar in that way.

"You would do the same thing with Sango."

"Yeah…but she would kill me."

"Not if you don't grope her she won't."

"That's true but I can't help myself to view the lovely female that is Sango." Inuyasha only shook his head. His eyes were closed and sleep wasn't too far away.

"Okay then…as soon as our ladies get back where do you want to-"Miroku caught the eyes of something very unpleasant. "Um…"

"Miroku if it's something bad I swear to God on all that is holy I will fucking kill something!!" Inuyasha's eyes were still closed and his face faced the lockers. His jaw was clenched and his breathing was fast: In other words, a really irritated and angry Inuyasha.

"Well don't look to kill me because Kagura and Yura are heading straight for us and I smell trouble." His tone was serious and fearful. His back touched the lockers and stood right beside Inuyasha.

* * *

The silver haired boy turned around and looked up immediately to see that Miroku was right. His patience was wearing thinner and thinner as the day went on but with this…it could snap. Even with Kagome and Sango not with them, they still had guts enough to approach them. Miroku and Inuyasha both knew that the girls were going to be pissed at this.

"This is bad, if Sango sees Kagura anywhere near me, she's going to blow like hell…" He whispered low enough. Sango had a quick temper and had always wanted to pound Kagura into the ground but never got close enough to…but today might change that.

"And with Kagome already in a bad mood, Yura's going to get her ass kicked big time." In all the times Yura has confronted Kagome and him, Kagome always managed to keep under control but he wasn't sure this time.

Yura, in her tight and too small jean vest that exposed half her cleavage with a matching short tight skirt kept her eyes on her prize while Kagura looked very lustfully at Miroku, in her sluttish purple tank top and leather mini skirt. This spelled trouble and smelt like danger

Batting her eyes at her target and walking seductively, she just reached his side before Inuyasha spoke-rather harshly and serious. "Look you slut! I already feel like shit and if you don't get out of my face…" His fist was shaking.

Yura took no notice of that and being the ignorant girl she was, put her skinny fingers on his arm. "But baby you look so delicious I just can't get enough of you." Her voice was full of lust and it sounded disgusting in his ears.

He had to restrain himself. He'd never hit a girl but this whore was pushing it. Even though he wanted to punch her, he held back. He had the bad boy image but he still had his morals.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Miroku wasn't fairing much better. Kagura slid her fingers up and down his arm and that sent nasty chills down his spine. Even though he could push her off, he didn't. She would just come back after threatening him with her famous verbal lines of anger. He stood still, determined not to let this bitch frighten him. Like Inuyasha, he would never hit a girl, no matter who she was or what they did.

"My, My, My are you looking quite dashing today, Tenaha? I could swallow you whole."

"Too bad you won't have the pleasure of ever doing that. The only girl who can say that would be Sango: **MY** girlfriend!" He made a point to defend his girl and would make it very clear when she wasn't around.

"You could do so much better than stay with that common bitch. I would pleasure you far better than she ever could." Okay that crossed the line. No one insults his Sango and gets away with it. He held his anger back; his fingers flexed in and out; determined to keep his moral. Miroku was just hanging on…barely.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Now Yura had both her hands on his arm and just feeling those cold and skinny hands made him sick. He was exhausted, irritated, and barely reasonable at the moment but this sluttish bitch was not taking a hint at all. Her ignorance was costing her precious seconds and Inuyasha was fighting the urge to fling her off and beat the hell out of her. "You are testing my remaining patience and you're too stupid to take a fucking hint! Remove those clammy fingers from me now…!"

"Come on, even you have to have principles. Surely you wouldn't hit a sexy, seductive woman like me?" She sounded so full of herself he rolled his eyes and fought the urge to puke.

"He wouldn't….**BUT I WOULD**!"

All four heads turned. Inuyasha and Miroku were relieved but Kagura and Yura turned deathly pale but looked too stubborn to back down; which would have been the right and safest thing to do. The two teenage girls didn't move and that was pushing their luck.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were pissed as hell. Sango was glaring directly at the bitch that touched her boyfriend and her eyes promised only two things: pain and death. She saw the skinny arm that slid up and down Miroku and became a ticking time bomb. No girl touched her man except her. Sango didn't say anything about it but she was apparently possessive when the time really counted. She looked briefly to Miroku; whose eyes plead for help and held frustration. Oh she would deliver the ass-kicking she so wanted right now.

Kagome was fuming at the sight before her. Just five minutes and already Yura had the audacity to flirt with him when she was gone. She looked partially better but with the still dark circles and her already gloomy attitude, it got a hundred times worse. She could easily see Inuyasha's temper barely under control and the look in his eyes that held his current emotions was enough to glare sharp daggers at her rival. Just her touching Inuyasha at all was enough to get her started. Oh, she didn't care if she got in trouble for this because she was itching to scratch that bitch's eyes out.

A small crowd was starting to gather but none got too close. You could easily see the flames of hell burning off of each girl; with their hair flowing in an imaginary breeze. Sango got her cat claws out (figuratively of course) and flexed them for her upcoming fight. If looks could kill, Kagura would have been dead long ago.

Kagome growled low in her throat and prepared for the catfight that was inevitable now. Before that, she tried to reason; though she knew it was useless, with them before it started.

"I have warned you time…and time again!!! You ignorant, god damn sluttish bitch…How dare you constantly flirt with **MY** Boyfriend?! Do you like death? Because you are playing with it right in front of you, sweetie! Right now I am worse than death…I am Hell: ready to spring forward and kick your sorry excuse for an ass!" She has never threatened like that before and before has only given off minor but serious warnings. She was on a role now.

"As if your scrawny ass could take me on!" Yura was bold and was silently digging her grave.

"Me? Scrawny? I don't think so. You're one to talk because your so weak you can't fight fair and you know it; especially me!"

"Why would I need to fight, especially with this sex god beside me? His silver hair is super luscious and soft to the touch." She then made the fatal mistake of touching said hair. Inuyasha was boiling inside but knew Kagome would unleash her ferocious temper then and there.

"**GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIS HAIR!! NO ONE TOUCHES HIS HAIR-** even if it's soft and silky and gorgeous-**BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!** You are going down bitch!" She marched up and was shaking to reserve the first and final blow to that ugly face of Yura's.

"You do know that my family owns part of this school and you could get suspended for this. You would have to have the balls to touch me, you skank!" Her face was a few inches from Kagome's.

With her touch off him, Inuyasha rapidly scooted back to somewhere safe. He saw Miroku slowly scooting away while Sango had Kagura's undivided attention. The boys knew this was getting heated and both would stay out of harm's way. They managed to get within the crowd and watch from a distance.

"Balls, huh? Hm…hm, okay…" Kagome's voice was calm now. She backed off to everyone's shock. She turned around as if she was walking away but in one swift movement, it all made sense.

With a sudden lighting flash and thunder rumbling outside, it numbed the noise from which Kagome, with all her power and strength slapped the shit out of Yura. It was so powerful that Yura was knocked back to the hard, blue, metal lockers; holding her cheek that was already forming a big bruise. She slid to the floor, appalled, angry, and hurt. Her eyes opened to see Kagome and her blood was boiling and bubbling for revenge. There was another sound as Kagura fell to the ground beside Yura. Kagura held her stomach and was bent over in pain.

Sango and Kagura held a silent death glare match but Sango rapidly kneed and kicked the girl's chest and abdomen, causing shock and surprise to the fallen girl. Sango moved closer to her best friend and both stood together, staring once more and grinning victoriously. The fallen, beaten and bruised girls could only remain motionless and for once, scared.

"Now will you listen and back off before we do so much worse to your already ugly and disgusting faces?!" Sango crossed her arms and stood proudly and victoriously. That kick and knee thing wasn't even close to what she could do but it sure felt good.

Yura and Kagura glared weakly at them before getting up and dashing as far and as quickly as possible. This wasn't over; not by a long shot. They were scared now but not enough to back off completely. Yura wouldn't do anything but make Kagome's life more miserable and Kagura was seething with more hate for Sango and was itching for revenge. Oh they would get even. They wouldn't get away with this.

* * *

After the two bitches ran for their lives, the crowd that gathered saw that the fight was over and dispersed quickly and quietly. Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned at what just happened but were happy inside. Both girls turned around and saw that their boys were waiting for them.

"That sure felt good, didn't it?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah. I feel better to get that off my chest. But I know this isn't over."

Sango then side-hugged her, a little tired from all the previous tension. "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll win in the end. I'm sure of it."

Kagome smiled and hugged her back. Both boys went and hugged the girls. "That was pretty intense. But I'm glad that the both of you are okay." Miroku said, relief washing through him now it was temporarily over.

"Me too." Inuyasha dipped down to kiss Kagome, also relieved. "That was some slapping though. I've never seen you slap that hard before."

"Yeah, it looked almost as hard as the ones Sango give me." Said girl playfully punched his chest. She was in his embrace and gave him a quick peck.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you but I'm starved. After that, I'm hungry as a horse." Sango said.

"And you say that you don't have a big appetite, Sango." She glared at the girl across from her; in her own embrace

"Kagome, I'm sure you're hungry too. Come on, I want pizza and some healthy and nutritious French fries!!"

All laughed at Sango's goofy and whacky attitude and agreed. Getting their stuff, the notorious group walked and spent the rest of the 20 min. period at the base of the main stairs at the entrance of the school. It was an eventful day and they weren't reported; which was strange but it was a lucky break. The rain and thunder continued throughout the school day and all four after school went to Kagome's for some relaxation…and homework.

* * *

"I just can't get this crap straight….and I thought English was supposed to be easy."

"Life is always full of surprises, Kagome. We don't always get what we want…and besides…you have to admit that Romeo and Juliet is a great story." Sango replied.

At the current moment the four were having their usual study date. Ever since the first one they made it a habit to continue it. It was beneficial for the tough classes they took and it also strengthened their bond as a tight knit group.

They were in Kagome's living room reading the classical romance of Romeo and Juliet. It was one of few many old tales and plays they were reading in the required class. The book had the translated Japanese version underneath the English and even though they could read the Japanese version, they were also required to read in English too.

Right now the four were reading amongst themselves. Sango was on the second sofa; on her belly with her ankles crossed in the air, seeming quite fascinated with the tale. Miroku was sitting on the floor in front of her with his head resting against the edge where Sango's waist was. He looked confused as he turned the book every which way; as if to get a better understanding. The other couch across from them was occupied by the other couple. Similar to Sango, Kagome seemed intrigued and quite absorbed in the pages. Her head was resting on her boyfriends' lap while her feet were propped up by the bunchy arm rest. Inuyasha was kind of in the same position as Miroku, his face like _**'what the hell am I reading?'**_ One sock clad foot was bent at the knee; on the wooden table while the other hung off the edge of the couch.

"I agree with you Sango. I just love these romantic stories."

Inuyasha didn't seem to agree. "That's because you're a girl." He took his eyes off the pages to stare at the girl on his lap. "You are so emotional when some sappy and gushy story gets thrown your way."

Kagome looked up into the amber eyes of her boyfriend, looking as if the remark didn't faze her. "Damn right. You guys will never understand what we women go through. We let out emotions way better than you men."

"I won't argue with that." Miroku spoke up. Of course he knew from personal experience with the countless beatings and raging tempers Sango went through. "How the hell can you read this? It doesn't make any sense to me with all the centuries old babble?"

Sango glared at Miroku's head before answering. "Oh come on, it's not that hard to comprehend. If you paid attention in English then you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"

"Sango, I do pay attention in class, it's just…"

"Your attention seems to be on Sango every second of the class. It's a wonder you're passing at all."

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you because I often see a certain someone passing notes to a certain girlfriend of his." Now Miroku had his book beside him and engaging in a friendly battle with Inuyasha, who seemed to be slowly doing the same.

**(A/N: I wrote earlier that Inu and Kags had English third period and I'll mention now Sango and Miroku have it too. Sometimes they aren't in class. No! Not making out! Like helping with the office, like assistants. Don't ask me why**. **I just realized it! Okay that's it! ^_^!!)**

"Alright you two, enough!" Both turned to look at the girl looking quite irritated at the bickering. Sango shook her head and mentioned at the book, who all should be reading. She then turned to Kagome, who looked quite relaxed in the vicinity of her boyfriend's lap. "Hey Kaggie, what chapter are you on?" The book was divided into chapters based on the number of acts.

"I'm already on chapter 5. What about you?"

"Almost done with chapter 4."

The boys each looked at their respective girls in astonishment. How the hell did they get so far in a short amount of time?!

Inuyasha stared down at the wondrous beauty on him. She was smiling quite pleasantly at him her eyes shining in amusement at seeing his shocked and confused face. She reached up to twirl some hair beside his face. "How the hell…?!" He whispered his only response.

She giggled before answering. "I'm a fast reader. You should know that by now after what-three years of being together?"

"Yeah I know but…do you even know what the hell they're talking about?"

She shook her head and sighed, that was her Inuyasha. She then settled her book down and decided to caress his hand that was currently resting on her stomach, breaking the staring contest between them. She loved at how confused he looked and held her giggles in. "It's quite easy actually…" But she never finished.

He looked down at the girl, seeing her silent and caressing his hand. He didn't know why she didn't finish but he didn't concern himself with that for long. Instead of reading, he turned his focus on his wonderful yet sometimes confusing girlfriend; admiring her every feature, never seeing anything that marked her as ugly. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes and always would be.

Sango and Miroku sorted out their argument and were looking at the complete unaware couple. They didn't want to disrupt the peace between them but hey…they couldn't resist and as friends it was their job to torture them. She nudged Miroku and eyed the pillow on the end of the couch. The boy saw her with one of her own and caught on as he slowly and sneakily went over to grab the matching beige cushion. Both knew they were probably going to get killed for this but they didn't care!

**"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!**" Inuyasha and Kagome looked up just in time to see two pillows whack them-dead on in the face. Both were stunned but once they removed the pillows, they saw the grinning pair that was guilty and were about to be sent into the next millennium.

Sango and Miroku were laughing but once they got the dirty glares sent their way, they knew it was on. Sango and Miroku split as the couple held the fluffy weapons in front of them. Once they declared war, Kagome went after Sango, beating the defenseless girl until she obtained a pillow of her own and Inuyasha creamed Miroku until the boy got a decent defense and fought back. After a while the four joined back together and pretty soon the book was forgotten and the four were exhausted, panting and collapsing where they stood. Curses were thrown once in a while. Hey why not turn study time into whack each other's brain out time?


	9. Hurt Inside and Out

**A/N: Okay I lied! I have chapter 9 up sooner than I planned, which means that next chapter will be posted tomorrow! I hope you like it! Please enjoy and R & R!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hurt Inside and Out**

It was just the start of October and the temperature dropped rapidly. The trees were bare and the wind was chilly; compared to the last few weeks when the weather was warm and bearable. It was an overcast Tuesday and without the sun, it felt so brisk that the coats and gloves came out.

The school day just finished and students huddled together as they made their way out. Two girls were by the main entrance, also trying to stay warm.

With only a heavy sweater as her protection, Kagome blew into her hands to De-frost them. Her cheeks were red and her lips were turning blue. The shivering didn't cease either.

Sango was no better. With a wool sweater and a hat, she looked like a Popsicle too. The weather from this morning wasn't this bad but then the sun was peaking out.

"I can't believe it's this bad!" Sango could see her breath as she spoke. "I've never been so cold in my life." Her shivering was getting worse.

"I know. I can't even feel my fingers anymore. Oh man, Sango your lips are turning blue." Kagome then decided to walk around up and down the stairs to get some feeling in her jean clad legs.

"So are yours, Kaggie. My fingers feel like they're being picked by thousands of tiny needles; a sure sign of frostbite." She then pulled her hands through her sweater to try and get them warm.

"We need to get home and fast and I don't want to walk home. Doesn't Miroku give you the keys to his car?"

Sango shook her head slightly. "Sometimes but not today though. Where the hell are they?! They said they wouldn't be long!" Now she started to move, impatient to get home and warm.

It was a good 5 minutes before both Miroku and Inuyasha stepped out of the building. They were immediately confronted by the chilly weather and started to shiver. They saw the girls and saw how blue they were.

"Oh my God, it's about time!" Sango sucked air through her teeth and Miroku was by her side then, wrapping her in his embrace and started to move.

Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his remaining warmth and mumbled apologies for being so late. He felt how cold she was and moved quicker to his Ferrari; glad to have it back. "Miroku! I'm driving Kagome home, why don't you drop Sango off too and we'll head out?! We need to get them warm!" Miroku nodded in response.

The cars were parked alongside each other in the lot. Inuyasha got Kagome in, kissed her quickly before moving to his side and getting in. When he started the car, he cranked up the heat and did everything he could to make Kagome comfortable before backing out and high-tailing it out of there; Miroku right behind them.

* * *

The two made it back in less than 10 minutes and both boys rushed the freezing girls into Kagome's house. The house was warm thank goodness. Kagome went to lay on the couch while Sango got comfortable on the other. Inuyasha rushed into her room to get two heavy blankets and handed one to Miroku. Both girls were tucked in and were looking better already.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked; concerned at how blue Kagome looked. He sat down beside her and rubbed her blanket clad back. Ever since he first saw how cold she was; his instincts to make sure she was okay and not sick took over.

"I'm okay now." She was still shaking but not as frantically. Her toes were thawing out and her natural color was returning to her face. She smiled at how Inuyasha was looking after her.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything; soup or something?" He and Miroku had to go somewhere but wouldn't leave until Kagome was okay. She looked like she was considering it before answering.

"Well, if you're sure it's not any trouble…some nice beef ramen sounds good right now." Usually she would get it herself but with the way she was feeling and how Inuyasha was acting, she thought it wouldn't hurt.

He nodded and kissed her temple before getting up and getting what she wanted. Miroku was making some chicken noodle soup for Sango and Inuyasha set off to make Kagome's soup.

When the girls got their food with their heavy blankets around them, the boys eased up a bit and sat beside them again.

"Hey, Inuyasha and I have to run a few errands for a bit. Do you want us to get anything for you?" His arm was around Sango's shoulders; keeping her as comfortable as possible.

"We're alright now, Miroku. The cold just got to us really quickly. Thanks, Miroku." Sango's head rested against his shoulder, exhausted after a long day.

"We just want to make sure before we leave. We really don't want to but if you're okay…"

Kagome kissed his warm cheek before snuggling back into him. "We'll be fine. Besides, your warmth is all I really need." It was true. Even with the heavy blue comforter around her, Inuyasha's warmth was her true comfort.

"Alright, we'll be back. We have our cells on us, so call us if you need anything." He held his girl and kissed her fully on the lips to warm her once more before reluctantly leaving her side. Kagome smiled but inside she didn't want him to leave.

After Miroku kissed Sango goodbye, the two waved goodbye before heading out into the cold and shutting the door. They heard the Ferrari drive off before Sango walked over with her green blanket and settled beside Kagome, deciding to watch T.V to pass the time; keeping their own cell phones handy.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the Ferrari, heading to the local hardware shop. The wind outside was tremendous and the clouds looked heavier than ever. The heat was on full blast as they drove into the beginnings of the town limits.

"I hated seeing the girls so miserable. I didn't want to leave them." Miroku started up conversation; looking uninterested at the scenery outside.

"Yeah…me too. Kagome was looking so pale and so helpless and I don't want her to become sick because of this damn weather!" His hands clutched tightly on the steering wheel.

"Sango said her fingers were starting to develop frostbite and I wouldn't let that happen. I know Sango can take care of herself but…seeing her so cold…" He sighed as he looked so worried about his girlfriend.

Inuyasha looked over before returning to the road. His thoughts were along the same lines. _**'It was killing me to see Kagome suffering. I wouldn't tell her because then she would worry about me. She looked so cold and so powerless, I couldn't stand it! I don't think I could see her sick. Even in this type of dreary weather, I will make sure that she will be alright…'**_ Throughout the years they've been together, he's never seen her this bad before. Even with his concern for his girl, he had to keep focused on the road.

"So what do we have to pick up?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, check the list; it's in the side pocket of the door." He answered, not tearing his gaze away from the road.

Miroku searched and finally saw the list that had the tools written on it. "Alright, we need hammers, nails, screws, hooks, and drills."

The wind was picking up outside and it was so ferocious now it was shaking the car and Inuyasha was having a tough time keeping his car straight. "Okay, so we get those, get the wooden planks for the stage and then what?"

"Uh…" Miroku thought for a few moments. "Oh and we need paint too." Inuyasha only groaned.

They were approaching a light and Inuyasha was applying the breaks since he would be the first car in the line. So caught up in the conversation and trying to keeping themselves distracted from the girl's situation that they didn't see the zooming blue sports car that didn't have any intentions of slowing down. The light had turned red and The Ferrari was about to completely stop and Miroku looked in the side view mirror to see the car but couldn't say anything because the blue sports car rammed into them; pushing them into the heavy traffic at the intersection. Both looked back to see the offending blue car but were too late to get out of there and everything went black after that and the sounds of screeching were what they heard last.

* * *

In the meantime, the girls were just about warm enough. Kagome gathered their dishes and headed for the kitchen sink but couldn't shake off the feeling that something has happened to Inuyasha. Walking back into the living room, Sango was flipping through the channels, seeming bored with whatever was on. Kagome snuggled back into her blanket beside her.

"Sango, I can't help but think that something terrible has happened to the boys."

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything is alright. I know they can handle weather like this." That's what she said but her voice wavered, indicating that she wasn't that positive herself.

"You sound like you're worried too. " Sango only nodded her head in agreement, deciding that denial was pointless.

It was silent for a bit before Sango landed on the local news. What caught her interest was the **"BREAKING NEWS"** sign and stopped. Kagome was also interested and both sat up to see what was happening.

'_**Breaking news as we come to you live from the 5**__**th**__** West and Nihon Avenue intersection. Just 5 minutes ago, a terrible accident occurred with a Red Ferrari and a Semi-truck and another car."**_ Kagome and Sango mouths dropped at the mention of the red Ferrari. It couldn't be, could it?! No, Inuyasha and Miroku were not in that accident, right?! They refused to believe it! _**'The red Ferrari was seemingly at the line but witnesses saw a blue sports car ram into the unaware vehicle into heavy traffic; which caused this horrendous and terrible accident. The two passengers, both look like teenage males, were in the Ferrari and reports confirmed that they are both in critical condition.'**_

"Oh my God!!!" Both shouted simultaneously as the screen showed the wrecked Ferrari that was Inuyasha's and stared in utter shock. The semi hit Inuyasha's side while the other car clipped the side where Miroku was sitting. It was a crumpled piece of metal now. The scene was indeed too much to bear. There were police vehicles, a crowd forming, and an ambulance not far from the scene.

What they saw next is what made the tears come. They saw their boyfriends on stretchers, apparently not conscious with air masks to help them breathe. They were banged up pretty badly. They were heading into the ambulance and on the way to the hospital.

Sango was shaking her head, not believing that she saw Miroku: hurt, unconscious but hopefully fighting for survival. Her tears would not stop coming as she continued to hear the reporter on the T.V.

Kagome was beyond shock and her tears were coming down full force. This is exactly what caused her father's death and just remembering caused pain far greater than ever before. She couldn't loose another person that she loved dearly with all her heart. And seeing Inuyasha…her being ached, her heart beating faster and her head still trying to wrap around at what just happened.

Deciding that they couldn't take it anymore, the T'V was shut off, coats and hats were on and not caring if they were just recovering from a cold episode, they hopped into Miroku's car, thanking him for leaving his keys with Sango, and drove off like the devil at their heels to the hospital. Sango kept her tears to a minimum because she was the one driving. No matter what, her eyes blurred and she couldn't stop the sobs that came out. Kagome was in a worst state, tears upon tears flooding her eyes and running down her face and crying like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Luckily the hospital was not that far and despite almost running through every red light on the way, they made it. Parking as quickly as they could, they jumped out and noticed the police cars and recognized Inuyasha's and Miroku's mothers' cars. No doubt they were beside themselves as well. Running all the way into the main lobby and waiting hall, they spotted Izayoi and Mai, Miroku's mother. They were apparently talking to the police officers and came up beside them.

After the officers walked away, both women turned to the younger girls.

"So you heard what happened, huh?" Izayoi could barely talk as she gathered Kagome in a big, sad hug. Kagome only nodded as her tears flowed onto her second mother's shirt.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it. It was just too...too horrible." They pulled apart as their tears continued.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mai wiped her tears as she hugged Sango by the shoulders.

"I don't know. All we heard was that a blue sports car or something rammed into them and that caused the accident." Sango answered her eyes red and puffy now.

"The police told us that too. They called us and we rushed all the way here. We've been here for the past 10 minutes and police telling us the most of it." Izayoi was shaking and held onto Kagome as Mai was holding Sango.

"What did they tell you about Inuyasha and Miroku?" Sango asked.

"They wouldn't tell us much except that both are in critical condition." Mai told them. All four women were standing and were too horrified to move until they got some news.

"I just hope that they will make it." Kagome whispered, her thoughts focused between her father's accident and Inuyasha's; both horribly similar. She felt Izayoi's arm squeeze her shoulder and looked up to the older woman.

"I'm sure they will. Both of them are strong and they will pull through. Both are too stubborn to die in a car wreck like this."

"I know that's right." Mai smiled. "Miroku is too stubborn to quit and I know that from seeing him strive to become the best he could be." Sango snorted at that, a smile coming on her face too.

"Yeah, he keeps groping me and is too stubborn to quit that." Both women laughed at that true statement.

"And if I know Inuyasha, he will fight to stay alive and won't go out this way. He's too young and has many things ahead of him." Kagome nodded silently; knowing that her boyfriend was more stubborn than a mule and smiled and laughed along.

The atmosphere was thinning out and becoming less suffocating as more time went on but everyone still had their fear of the worst. Though, Kagome was optimistic that Inuyasha would pull through, that little fear of losing him was still hovering over her. Her father was killed because of the same situation 9 years ago and the pain that quenched her heart was heavy. Loosing her father was hard enough, but loosing Inuyasha, she was sure that she would never be the same again. She didn't think she could move on with her life without him.

About 2 long, dreadful hours pasted before the door opened and revealed the doctor. All four looked over and prayed that it was good news. The man's expression looked professional as he walked calmly to the eager group. He had a clipboard in his right hand and a pen in the other. He looked it over before looking up at the red and puffy faces.

"Are you Mrs. Tukashi and Mrs. Tenaha?" The elder women nodded immediately. He turned to look at Kagome and Sango before focusing on his task.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that your sons are both lucky to be alive. They were injured pretty badly but both are doing fine now."

"Thank goodness." "Oh my God…." "Thank heavens." "Thank God." All four women sighed in relief and joy.

"Yes, were able to save them before they lost too much blood. Uh…Mrs. Tukashi-" He looked to Izayoi. "Your son, I'm afraid, can't feel anything on his left side but don't' worry, he will feel again in a few days. His right arm was badly bruised but wasn't broken but other than a few internal injuries and scratches and bruises, he will pull through." Both Izayoi and Kagome held each other and cried tears of both grief and pure relief.

"Mrs. Tenaha, your son wasn't as bad but still was pretty injured severely. His left arm was broken and his left hip was damaged but he will walk again. He suffered mild head trauma but it didn't affect his memory. Aside from minor internal injuries and scratches and bruises, he will be up and about in about a week." Sango and Mai breathed out all lost hope and looked pretty happy too.

"Can we go visit them now?" Kagome asked, wanting to see him more than anything right now.

"Only family is allowed at this time."

"But these two girls are practically family even if they are just their girlfriends. They love each other and I know it would help the boys to see their loves. Please…" Izayoi pleaded, speaking each word with the truth.

The doctor looked at both female teens and saw how badly they wanted to see them. He has seen fast recoveries due to loved ones spending time with each other. He sighed and nodded, relenting. "Okay, they can come too."

Sango and Kagome had smiles lit up on their faces. They both moved forward but stopped when they saw that Izayoi and Mai not moving with them.

"Go ahead; I think they might need you more than their moms right now. We will see them later, don't worry. It's okay." Mai said.

Both teens smiled gratefully and left the mothers in the waiting room and followed the doctor into the hallway where patients were kept.

"So how long have you known these boys?" The doctor asked curiously as they walked on.

"Well, we've known them since 6th grade but didn't become couples until 9th grade." Sango answered first, her hands folded together in anticipation.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I are together while Sango has Miroku. We are a close knit group and we will stay that way." Kagome finished the last part. The doctor nodded and remained silent.

* * *

They came to room 513 and the doctor led them in. The atmosphere of the room was somewhat depressing and kind of gloomy for Kagome. She spotted Inuyasha in a bed and walked quietly over to his side. He looked so pale and his hand was so cold to the touch but she still held it. He was hooked up to an I.V and had a breathing tube attached to his nose. His left arm and leg was held up and his other arm was wrapped in gauze. There were bruises on his usual flawless face and down to his chest. Scratches also adorned his body which made it more terrible for her.

He may be hurt on the outside and possibly inside but it affected her greatly on the inside. It pained her to see someone she loved like this. The hurt just wouldn't stop coming and she gripped his hand; praying and thanking Kami that he's still here with her. She rested her head on the bed, crying silently to herself. She could hear the door close and more footsteps to the other side of the room but didn't look up. She would remain at his side until he woke up. Even with her earlier freezing problem it was nothing compared to this. Inuyasha was almost killed and her own problems seemed insignificant. She remembered the news report and the images she couldn't look away from. Kagome closed her eyes harder as more tears stained the white sheet underneath her. She held back the sobs and tried to stay strong. She needed to be strong for Inuyasha; as he was while she was freezing to death earlier.

Both girls were in their own world and only whispers were heard throughout the rest of the night. The doctors let them stay after a harsh argument between the two girls and him. They wouldn't leave their side for nothing. Sango fell asleep with a final whisper and sat in a chair at Miroku's bedside, holding his hand for dear life while Kagome was pretty much worn out too with everything that happened that day.


	10. UnWanted Flirting in Drama

**A/N: Hey it's me again. Sorry about the long update my computer has been acting crappy. This chapter is a bit short but I hope the excitement in next chapter will make up for it. Is it starting to make sense? I hope so. Continue to read on! Please R & R!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Unwanted Flirting in Drama**

Kagome walked through the hallways Thursday. She had missed yesterday because she was at the hospital; worrying her guts out; waiting for the moment when Inuyasha would open his eyes. Neither she nor Sango moved from the boy's bedside. Being in school without Inuyasha seemed less…fun and empty. For the past three years they went to school together; all four drove to meet up and discover what the blasted school had in store for them next.

The day went by without much trouble or conflict. Luckily neither Yura nor Kagura showed their faces and that was a sign of peace today. It was probably to prevent any further injury. The whole school heard of the terrible accident and that was what mostly everyone talked about. Kagome was pretty much silent; aside from answering necessary questions in class. Her mind was occupied elsewhere; specifically in the town's hospital. She tried not to think too much about it and tried to focus on the tasks of daily schoolwork but that seemed futile.

It was finally the last period: theater class. It wasn't that bad, Kagome thought she could get over her shyness that sometimes held her back and become more confident but she had stage fright too. Sango convinced her to take it with her and reluctantly she agreed. They didn't know what was happening because they missed an entire day but were about to find out.

They just walked into the spacious room with a stage, props everywhere and people bustling about. There were no assigned seats so the girls sat beside each other on a raised step in the back of the room. The room itself was warm. The walls were a warm shade of green and the carpet was dark blue; soft to the touch; which is why many of the students had their shoes off. The wall was also covered with posters and fliers; as was the stage and the steps leading to the stage. There seemed to be a big thing going on….

As soon as Kagome freed her feet from her shoes and felt the carpeted steps, she spotted Ayame; another friend they mostly conversed with. "Hey Ayame!! What's going on around here?"

The red head turned and beamed happily at her two friends. She glided over while carrying what looked like a script in both her hands. "We're just preparing for the big production this year."

Sango sighed as she gazed around the room. "Yeah, it looks busier than usual today. Did this happen yesterday?"

The girl only nodded her head. "Yeah; we all figured you two would stay with Inuyasha and Miroku after what happened Tuesday. We weren't going to choose roles until you two got back." She went to sit beside Kagome, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"That's good because I do not want to perform on stage where hell knows I'll embarrass myself."

Both girls chuckled. "Don't worry, Kaggie, I'm sure they could use a producer and all that jazz. Me on the other hand….I love the thrill of the stage." Sango said, ending off with an evil chuckle and rubbing her hands as if she was going to like this.

Kagome only bumped her friend's shoulder playfully with her own. Both laughed as Sango bumped her; which then Ayame got shoved.

"Then Sango, I got the perfect role for you." Ayame announced.

And for the first half hour with everyone present; roles were announced and the production, entitled **Blue Sky**, was underway. What it was supposedly about; a girl with some mysterious past who always hides within herself and along the way comes a man who wants to further know her. Throughout the play, she comes out of her shell and comes out of her gray, stormy life and into the big beautiful blue sky waiting for her; realizing that she could overcome bad obstacles and fortunate events. All in all: a suspenseful romance thriller.

Since Sango was known for her dramatic and realistic acting, she got the female lead easily. Kagome was stuck with the producer position and was fine with it. Ayame got the director's role; as was decided by all students. This was all student production: no teachers here; it was controlled by the students.

Since it was an hour and a half class, all were practicing their lines and preparing for the many rehearsals that lay ahead. Kagome sat on the edge of the stage; feet dangling; lost in thought. She was glad that she wouldn't expose herself in front of the people that would see this play at the end of the year. Taking a last look at Sango; who was conversing with the male lead and Ayame talking about what needs improvement and what costumes suited best, her thoughts drifted back to yesterday morning when all her dreaded fears were erased.

_***Flashback***_

_**She slept not that soundly the whole night; never realizing that she never let go of his hand. With the accident still fresh in her memory, she sometimes woke up; noticing that it wasn't a dream; it really happened. Her tears were dried by then and her eyes were the usual red and puffy. **_

_**She was just starting to come out of her state when she thought she heard a moan. Lifting her head up slowly; her hair tangled and a blanket that now drooped around her waist, her eyes focused on the figure that was starting to rise from sleep. It looked like he was struggling; indecisive whether to wake or drift back to unconsciousness.**_

"_**Inuyasha…?" She whispered; her hand still gently holding his.**_

_**He groaned as he started to come around. She felt her hand squeezed by his and that's when he finally opened his amber orbs, staring directly at her.**_

"_**Kagome…"He sounded like he was in pain but held it back for her sake. He was still unable to move and he could barely feel his left side.**_

"_**Hey…"Tears of relief flooded her eyes once more as she gently pushed away his bangs from his face. "How are you feeling, baby?"**_

_**He grunted as best as he could before answering. "Like hell…my head is pounding and my left side hurts like a bitch." He paused to take a breather before asking, "What exactly happened?"**_

_**She sighed as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her index and middle fingers. "You and Miroku were in a horrible accident. Sango and I rushed over here as soon as we saw what happened to you."**_

_**Both glanced across the room; as Miroku was coming around. Sango was apparently happy as she saw him open his eyes.**_

"_**Oh shit, that's what happened. I remember slowing down but the bastard behind me pushed us both and nearly got us killed. If I ever find that bastard again….I will kill him." He sounded determined but his body said otherwise.**_

_**Kagome then gently cupped his face; smiling at him. "Here you are, lying in a hospital bed, nearly escaping death's clutches and you still act like a bad ass."**_

_**He only laughed lightly. "Well you know me." **_

_**Kagome only looked down at the face that captured her years ago. Be it flawless or bruised; his shining eyes, his amazing lips and that lovable nose: she wouldn't stop loving him.**_

"_**Don't I know it? You just came out of a near fatal accident and you need to rest and recover. You may be stubborn and determined but your body speaks for itself. Recover first, kill later."**_

_**She then bent down for a soft gentle kiss. She also knew that he always intended to go physical but in his condition, it wasn't a good idea. Inuyasha felt better now with his angel with him; kissing to make him feel more comfortable. It did do just that.**_

_**Just as he went to raise his arms to wrap around her; Inuyasha realized then he couldn't and that's when she pulled away, anticipating the move.**_

"_**As much as I would like to continue this; we can't until you're better." She sat back down at the chair beside his bed. **_

_**The silver hair boy only moaned and whined about loss of contact and frustration. Kagome pecked him on the nose before settling back down. She continued to gently hold his now weak hand; looking at what the accident did to him. He may be wounded but he was stubborn to the end and would survive.**_

_***End Flashback***_

It was a pure moment when they talked when he woke up. Kagome refused to leave his side; excluding bathroom breaks and a much needed shower. Both she and Inuyasha talked with the other couple the whole day; talking and eating; resting when it was too tough for the boys. The doctor was impressed at how fast both Miroku and Inuyasha were recovering. With the medications and therapy they would be out by at least Monday of next week.

Waving her legs back and forth, she then got back to the real world. There was much chatter and everyone seemed excited about this year's play. She stretched her arms above her; sighing and groaning in relief as she hopped off the stage and was heading to talk to Sango but was stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Oh, hi Bankotsu, what's up?" She turned around to face him. She crossed her arms and looked slightly paranoid.

Bankotsu never really bothered with her that much. During class he would converse with his group of buddies. Now his eyes were clearly focused on her and Kagome was uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing much; just talking to a pretty woman." His smile never wavered and his eyes roamed up and down her body; as if sizing her up.

'_**Is he flirting with me?'**_ "What is it you want Bankotsu?" Now she was confused. He never gave her that look before and hasn't talked to her like that. _**'Why now though? He gives me a bad feeling.'**_

"All I want is you and going out with me this weekend." He sounded so cocky and so sure of himself.

'_**You have got to be kidding me! A date?! Does he not know about Inuyasha?' **_She glanced around; trying to sound sympathetic and not trying to look scared and uneasy. "I'm sorry Bankotsu but I already have a boyfriend." She then turned to walk away.

Bankotsu looked angry but quickly regained his cool facade and gripped her upper arm and pulling her back. "I know a sweet thing like you must be tired of the same guy year after year. Why not play it cool with me for a while?" His grip tightened and she winced in pain.

Usually any girl would say yes in a heartbeat to go out with him but this girl immediately refused him. So this prompt refusal made his blood boil and his eyes were fierce and determined.

'_**This guy is insane! And what about Inuyasha?! Sick and tired of him?! No way?! This guy has a reputation and I steer clear of him. But what did I do to make him want me?! I can't let this flirting continue! He's really scaring me now!' **_"I'm sorry but I can't be unfaithful to him. Inuyasha is a good man and he treats me right and I'm with him by choice!"

"What does that punk have that I don't? What can you possibly see in him?!" His grip never loosened and she managed to keep a somewhat straight face.

"That's none of your business! And will you let go of me now?!" Kagome was struggling to get free but he held fast.

Just as he was about to demand that she go out with him, a female voice interrupted. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Both looked over to see Sango; confused and angry at what she saw. "What are you doing to Kagome?" She never did like Bankotsu and seeing him with his hands on Kagome didn't sit well with her.

He only grunted; his eyes cold and ruthless as he released her and walked off in the other direction; disappointed at what he didn't accomplish.

Kagome never looked back as she held her slightly red arm as Sango came by her side. "Are you okay, Kaggie? What did he say to you?"

They both sat upon their step and gathered their things for dismissal.

"He just came up behind me and stated flirting with me. I tried to tell him that I am already taken but he won't take no for an answer."

Sango only shook her head; looking out into the room. "That bastard…I never really liked him. He's a playboy so I don't try to talk to him."

"Me too but I don't see why he wants me to go out with him. I love Inuyasha and I would never cheat on him." Kagome rested her arms on her legs, still a bit shaken from just now.

"Yeah and speaking of which, when he finds out and once he's released from the hospital, he going to beat him to hell." Sango stood up and put on her backpack.

Kagome did the same. "Yeah I know. He's really protective of me; even after all this time…"

Sango only nodded. "That's so true. And I won't feel sorry for when Bankotsu gets his butt kicked for messing with you."

"But Sango he gives me a bad feeling. First Yura and now him; was I put on this earth to suffer?"

"And you call me the drama queen?" Sango put her hands on her hips and both laughed.

The bell rang and the students all left the room.

"Man, I have a load of homework to do. Oh well, I'll just to it at the hospital."

"Me too. I can't wait to see how they're doing. Miroku looks better already." Sango said as they walked all the way to the lot.

"Inuyasha too. I want to see if he can move his left side. I hope he can."

They would be visiting the boys until they were released. Kagome would only tell the major details and hopefully Inuyasha won't go too ballistic. Then again, since when does Inuyasha go a _**little**_ ballistic?

* * *

**I know it's not too exciting but hey, it was a required chapter. I hope you guys can figure out what's going on adn what could possibly happen....**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	11. Warnings

**A/N: Hello again peoples!!! Here's another chapter. Longer like I promised you. It gets a little mysterious from here and I myself had a little trouble with this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and start using your brains as to what or who is doing this.... **

**Enjoy it and please continue to R & R!!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Warnings**

So into the weekend the girls stayed with the boys as much as possible. Kagome told Inuyasha what happened in drama and indeed Inuyasha vowed to strangle him once he caught sight of him. No one would take Kagome away from him; not after what they both been through.

Even from such a horrid and near fatal experience, Inuyasha and Miroku were recovering remarkably fast. Inuyasha was able to completely move his left side and he was striving to better move normally like he used to. The scratches were fading by day as well as the bruises. He was looking and doing better daily because he had the will to live. He wasn't going to let one near fatal incident eat him away. Inuyasha was strong with a great deal of inner strength and knew that he would persevere no matter what.

Miroku was also improving. He could move his right arm and move with now only a bruised hip. He could walk but with a little limp to it. The scratches and numerous bruises adorning his body were also fading. Miroku knew that one accident like this is no big deal and moving ahead with greater conviction will prove that he could overcome anything.

Kagome was always there watching Inuyasha and his therapy sessions. The doctor was astonished at how fast he was moving. Being beside him for three years Kagome knew that he would never quit. Sango never left Miroku's side either. He told her being with him is giving him more power and confidence to recover. She knew that he may be a pervert but he always said the sweetest things.

So on Monday morning, all four were reunited again at school. Inuyasha and Miroku were released the day before and were instructed by the doctor to take it easy for a while and that meant no strenuous tasks. Kagome would be driving them until she was sure Inuyasha could handle it. Since his Ferrari was a clump of metal and even though he said he was fine, Kagome grounded him to passenger seat. Damn him and his stubbornness.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kagome greeted as she and Inuyasha walked hand in hand up the steps.

"Nothing much, Miroku wanted to drive and I said no." Sango answered as all four started to walk to class.

"Yeah, Inuyasha wanted to drive but he refuses to acknowledge that he's still recovering." She looked up to him and he grunted; turning his face away. She only giggled at this expression.

Miroku had a cane; even though he didn't want to use it, to help his left hip. Sango carried his things and never strayed too far from his side. Inuyasha had a brace on his left leg because he refused to use a cane, so his steps were slowed and Kagome always kept an eye on him to make sure he wasn't pushing it. As they walked, many students welcomed back both the boys and many wished them well. They thanked them all as they strove to get past the day without much trouble.

Kagome and Sango made their way to their lockers with the boys following close behind.

Kagome opened her locker but her eyes landed on a folded sheet of paper. She grabbed the note; confused as to what it is and why she received it in the first place. She had received notes before so she shouldn't be too suspicious but it had a black skull that was neatly drawn.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked; looking over to see what Kagome held.

"Something that looks like a threat or something…" She answered, unfolding the paper.

Inuyasha immediately came right behind her and read over her shoulder. A skull, no matter what, means evil and/or trouble and he didn't like anyone threatening his girlfriend. He was already pissed off at the bastard Bankotsu for trying to persuade Kagome to go out with him and putting his hands on her. Feeling angry and scared for Kagome at the same time, he silently read the note while she read aloud:

"**Don't think you'll be getting away with this bitch! You'll be sorry for ever crossing paths with me and don't take this threat lightly…you will pay immensely."**

"I don't fucking believe it!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome only gasped; appalled that she was being targeted: by whom, though? There was no signature so it was a complete mystery. Her expression was blank as she folded the note and put it into her bag. She was then pulled into a chest and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"They're not going to get away with it, Kagome. I will keep you from harm no matter what. Any bastard who threatens you will have to answer to me." He wrapped his arms around her back; pulling her flush against him. "I promise." His hand then came to gently cup her cheek while looking into her eyes which were full of uncertainty.

Kagome smiled as she covered her hand with his. "I know you will." There was no doubt within her mind or heart that Inuyasha would be there to keep her safe. She trusts him with every fiber of her being.

"This is bad. All this stuff is happening way too fast. First the fight, then the accident and now this…this threat from out of nowhere." Miroku spoke up, completely baffled at what was happening.

Sango shut her locker door and leaned against it; books in hand. "Yeah I know. It could be anyone." She then looked over to the couple; still in each other's embrace. "Don't worry, Kagome, nothing's going to happen. Whoever it is will get their ass kicked by us."

"I hope you're right." Kagome said, still unsure of what to come.

* * *

The next day, all were just getting out of school and heading to their lockers again. The note from the previous day was still fresh in everyone's mind and all were on edge. Inuyasha made sure to drop off and pick up Kagome and walk her to each class and always held onto her; never letting her out of his sight until they separated for classes they didn't share. Sango and Miroku were on their guard too, watching for any sign that was out of the ordinary.

Since the boys were still recovering from their injuries they were let out early and headed straight to the girl's drama class. Kagome told him Bankotsu was in this class and searched for him, his eyes promising real pain. But he wasn't there. Kagome and Sango were suspicious too but concentrated on the play most of the class.

"You okay, Miroku? You look out of it." Inuyasha asked, noticing his friend's solemn expression.

Miroku only shook his head. Sango held onto his arm; both for physical and emotional support. She was worried about him but could only be there for him.

Kagome also held on to Inuyasha for the same reasons. She could feel how tense he was and how angry and protective he was being. She was scared but wouldn't outwardly admit it because she didn't want to worry him more than he already was. He held onto her hand and she held onto his.

Sango sighed as she reached her locker. Her mind was occupied by the whole thing. The accident and note and figured if they could be somewhat related. It could be but they didn't have any leads. It was bugging her to no end. She opened her locker and wasn't expecting anything.

Both girls gasped in surprise as they stared at what was another round of threats. Inuyasha and Miroku were also stunned. Not just Kagome this time but Sango too. Now it was seriously starting to become evident that whoever was behind this was not playing around.

Both notes had the same neatly drawn black skull on the front but this time it had knives crisscrossed underneath. Sweat ran down both girls' faces as they looked down, scared and confused.

"What the hell?! Now you have one Sango?! What in Kami is happening?!" Miroku was now right beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder. Now someone was threatening his girl and he didn't like it.

"I don't know what but someone out there thinks this is fucking funny! I don't know what but we might be in trouble." He looked to Miroku who was now just as concerned and pissed as he was.

Sango slowly unfolded hers, fretting what was written on the note. Kagome took her time too, not wanting to have a repeat of yesterday. She felt Inuyasha hug her from behind and took comfort in knowing he was there. Sango felt Miroku's arm tighten around her shoulders as she unfolded the last fold.

Both read: **"You are no longer safe. You will get what's coming to you. You better watch out because we're coming to get you."**

Both girls looked up to each other; shock written over their faces.

"I can't believe-I just…what is happening-This is ridiculous!" Miroku turned her and held her close, caring less if his leg was aching in pain due to the stress. He looked up to his buddy.

"Inuyasha, this is turning dangerous really fast. We have to do something or else the girls will get hurt."

"Don't you think I know that?! I merely thought it was something to scare us but if Sango was threatened too, we might have a problem on our hands."

Kagome was pressing into her boyfriend's chest, hearing every word spoken. She clung onto his shirt and felt his arms around her. She looked over to Sango and saw Miroku comforting her.

Not only was Kagome threatened and in possible danger but now Sango was as well. Inuyasha trembled because if this was becoming more intense and dangerous, Kagome might get seriously hurt. But he promised her and he would keep that promise. No one would cause harm to his precious girl and he would be damned if she did injured in any way. He held her close, trying to keep his fear and anger in control.

* * *

Now what was really eccentric was that Wednesday was clear of any threat notes at all. Not inside the girl's lockers or anywhere. Still, Inuyasha still kept his guard up over Kagome while Miroku made sure to keep Sango safe. Now usually The Hidaka girl wouldn't take any less serious threat note seriously but with everything's that's been going on, she was frightened.

And on came Thursday and that day was normal too. This was starting to get really perplexing and really strange. Two days without any incident at all and that rose suspicions on all fours' parts. Still everyone kept their guard up; especially Kagome. Their lunch was peaceful and the girl's drama class was busy with **Blue Sky.** Kagome didn't see any trace of Yura and her posse or Bankotsu who hasn't been in class. Something was going on and it pointed in many different directions.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Friday came and off went the leg braces and the cane, the boys were happy to finally return to normal. Inuyasha was starting to ease up a bit in being overly protective but remained vigilant. Kagome seemed okay but he knew her better than that. She was still distressed about this and he did whatever he could to make her as relaxed as possible.

Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe they were worried over nothing. Sango was starting to get over the note but still a part of her remained watchful and apprehensive. Kagome felt that something was going to happen but those notes still kept her mind working overtime.

"I can't get over at how this one note keeps bothering me. It shouldn't but it does." Sango said as she and Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went to meet the boys at their lockers this time.

"Maybe this will blow over. Still it scared the hell out of me but…I don't know." She looked to her best friend, who looked unsure.

"Me too." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Miroku won't leave my side. Not that I'm complaining but….I'm concerned for him. It's like he's a different person."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah I've noticed. Inuyasha isn't himself. Sure he's watched over me and has kept me safe." She then shook her head. "Maybe they're taking this just as bad as we are…maybe even more."

"That's what I'm thinking too."

Sango and Kagome walked together, avoiding getting bumped and slammed from Friday's usual hustle and bustle. It was the weekend and they all were looking forward to it. Nothing was going on except Halloween plus Inuyasha's 17th birthday was coming up this month. They were looking forward to that too.

Then Kagome's right pocket suddenly buzzed and heard her ring tone, _Untouched_. Both girls stopped and moved aside to the wall as Kagome pulled it out and saw it was Inuyasha calling.

"Why would Inuyasha be calling me in school?" Kagome wondered as she answered.

"Inuyasha, what's up? What's going on?" She looked over to Sango who was wondering the same thing.

Kagome listened to his angry and frantic tone. Her eyes widened at what he calling about. "Are you sure?!" She gasped as she only nodded. "Okay, we're both on our way!" And she hung up.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked; her voice uneasy.

"Inuyasha and Miroku both found another threatening note. We need to get over there!" And they raced over to where the boys were at.

When they got there, they saw them close together, apparently looking down at something. Inuyasha's face was contorted into rage and disgust. Miroku's was just about the same.

"Inuyasha, what does it say?" Kagome stopped by his side and gently touched his arm. She did not like how he looked at all.

"Let's go my house and you'll see then." He stuffed the note in his pocket and headed to the parking lot; all three behind him. Kagome caught up to him and held on to his arm.

Sango was confused because Miroku wasn't saying anything either. She sighed and held his hand. He responded by squeezing it, not looking at her. This worried Sango greatly.

Both cars remained silent as Inuyasha in his brand new Red Ferrari led the way to his house. He wouldn't say anything to Kagome, no matter how much she pleaded. He wasn't ignoring her; he was in a silent outrage at what the note said and couldn't answer her questions. Kagome didn't take it personally. If what he read was bad then she couldn't blame him for acting this way. Still, fear and concern gripped her and dreaded what it said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

All four went into Inuyasha's mansion in silence. They went into the massive living room quickly and settled onto the big leather couches. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together while Miroku and Sango sat across from them; only a few feet away.

"Now…what does the note say?! Is it that bad?!" Sango asked; looking back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend.

"When…" Miroku started; staring into nothing. "When we read that…that horrible and vulgar note…" He fisted his hand and it shook with rage. "It was too horrible!"

Sango only stared at his fist. Was it really that terrible? She put her hand on top of his shaking fist, which forced him to look up at her.

"All the others were nothing compared to this." Inuyasha then spoke up. His eyes were looking ahead; while fisting the note in his pocket.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was confused and seeing how Inuyasha was acting was scaring her. "What did it say exactly?"

He struggled not to lash out in pure rage but it was hard. What he and Miroku read in this one single but final threat; it was enough to make their blood boil while scaring the hell out of them. It was directed right at the girls and what it said…

"We shouldn't let you read it! It's too horrid to picture what it says." Miroku looked to see Sango's beautiful but confused face. "We can't stand it, Sango! What it says…"

"Okay now you guys are scaring us!!" Kagome shouted; the urge to cry apparent in her voice. Sango vigorously nodded her head.

"We are confused and scared by what you're not telling us and we're also worried because it's affecting you two so much!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand; getting out what she was feeling. She then turned to Kagome who was in a similar state.

"Please tell us!" Kagome crawled right in front of Inuyasha and stared right at him. "If it's affecting you as bad as this…"She then cupped his face to keep his attention. "Then we need to know."

Inuyasha didn't want her or Sango to read what was in that note. He then saw the tear dripping down her face. He really didn't like seeing Kagome cry. He gently swiped the tear and placed his hand on top of one of hers. What was he supposed to do? Seeing her going through this state of fright and uncertainty was something he didn't want to see. After hearing and seeing what the first two notes did…if she read this one, who knew how she would react? She said she was worried about him and his awkward behavior this past week. Just gazing into those beautiful eyes of hers and seeing her tears…

"Alright…" He brought both her hands down and held them.

Miroku brought Sango over and sat with them. The girls sat in the middle while the boys on either side. Miroku was worried about both Sango and Kagome's well being. He wondered if it was a good idea. He stared at Inuyasha and he only nodded sadly as he pulled out the note. They were both cringing inside but both knew it was inevitable. Inuyasha handed the folded note to Kagome and immediately held her hand. She gazed at him and gripped his harder. Miroku did the same with Sango as both prepared to open it.

Kagome carefully opened it; seeing a new evil sign drawn: two sets of well drawn knives crisscrossing each other with what looked like their first letter of their first name under each one. Sango gulped down the gunk in her throat and held one side while Kagome held the other. It was a longer one than the others. Shivers ran down their spines as they read carefully and silently:

**~We are coming closer; all of us. This is just a little taste of what we want to do. Seeing you quiver in fear as we aim to kill you; seeing your blood all over the floor while you plead mercifully; Bashing your heads in as we beat your brains out; smelling and tasting your intoxicating blood as you slowly fade away into death. **

**We will get you two no matter what we have to do. You will never find out who we are until it's too late. We will strike when you least expect it. Have your men with you at all times because who knows? That will probably be the last moments you spend with them.~**

There were no words spoken as they read the vulgar and apparently promising threat again and again. Sango was astonished and her eyes were wide in fear. Kagome was no better. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she went pale as a ghost.

Inuyasha didn't want to do it but he had no other alternative. He relented; letting her read it was hard enough but seeing how deathly pale she looked…Inuyasha couldn't bare it. His voice was low and heart wrenching as he spoke.

"Now do you know…"He looked up to face her. "Why we didn't want you two to see it?"

Kagome gasped as she turned and hid in the safety of him. He felt her tears as he held her as close as possible. He rubbed her back up and down to help soothe her. He put her into his lap and rocked her. He looked to the other two and saw that Sango was also beside herself and was holding onto Miroku for dear life. Inuyasha embraced her and silently vowed to not let her go. She would not get hurt or worse…killed. He loved her too much and seeing at how she was obviously frightened made him all the more angrier and more determined to protect her.

* * *

**It was a little difficult to write the last note because it was a little too graphic. But don't worry, I don't plan on making it that graphic in later chapters....I won't make our two favorite girls suffer. Injured yes but not die! I don't think I could kill any one of our favorite heroes in any story! It would be too horrible, don't you think?! **

**Until next chapter... Ja Ne!**


	12. Midnight Feelings

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I'm back; not dead! I will try and get at lest one more chapter up by the end of this week. I finally have decided on an ending at 21 chapters. So I have a little while to go but this story is getting better! This chapter has some fluff from both couples so enjoy!!! Please continue to R & R!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Midnight Feelings**

After the initial shock, Inuyasha felt it best that the girls stay over tonight. Both Sango and Kagome were still shaken and overwhelmed and they needed comfort right now. Sango was speechless, holding onto Miroku; her eyes filled with absolute fear and disbelief. Kagome was beside herself too. After reading the vulgar and possibly real threat, it was like she couldn't focus on anything except Inuyasha's arms around her. She felt his lips across her forehead and her body wouldn't stop quivering.

After a silent dinner that night and a movie marathon, the couples bid good night and separated to their sleeping quarters. Inuyasha and Kagome went to Inuyasha's bedroom, while Sango and Miroku took the guest bedroom across from them.

**Guest Bedroom**

Miroku saw how Sango was acting and couldn't blame her. He knew the seriousness of this situation and he wouldn't be perverse tonight. Tonight he intended to comfort her and keep her safe.

He was just pulling off his shirt when he heard his angel's voice from the bathroom. "I don't know why I'm letting this get to me."

"Don't worry, Sango. We will get through this. And I know you will because you're strong, inside and out." He sat at the edge of the bed with only his sweatpants he intended to sleep in tonight.

Sango had on a sleeping set of a deep purple tank top and flannel pants. She was washing her face as she spoke. "Thanks Miroku but…why would someone do this? I don't what to do-I don't…" She sighed as she dried her face and looking into the mirror. "I just don't know anything now…" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Miroku turned to the bathroom door which was barely open. "I've never, ever seen you this pale before Sango. I'm worried about you. You know that I wouldn't let anything harm you."

Her lips drew her first genuine smile tonight as she let her hair loose and brushed it. "I know you wouldn't, Miroku. It's just that I haven't been this scared since my mother died and when Kohaku's life was on the line." She set her brush down and walked out to lay against the headboard with the covers pulled up to her waist.

Miroku then crawled up to the same position as her. He gave her room but sat beside her and took her soft hand in his. Sango then turned her eyes onto the gentle violet eyes that she loved so much and she then rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move because he didn't want her to feel anything but genuine concern and love for her. "Can you talk about it?"

She took a shaky breath and then plunged into her painful memories. "I was only 7 when mom had Kohaku. She was so special to me-I looked up to her for everything. Since I was only 7 I couldn't tell when she was okay and when she weak. My father told me later on that mom was frail and sick and I was lucky to have been born and her surviving, but when she got pregnant again with my brother, they all knew-dad, the doctors and even her that she might die from childbirth."

Miroku has heard about her family but never knew what happened to her mother. The only person she ever told was Kagome and she never said anything about it. It must have been very painful for her to remember this type of thing. He wrapped his bare arm around her and pulled her closer. She made no protest and snuggled into him before continuing.

Sango wiped away a stray tear before beginning again. "And…when mom was in labor I heard her screams…and then nothing for a while. I was frightened, terrified of what was happening to her. My father was with her the whole time and when I saw him nearly an hour later, he looked so pale and so forlorn and so…so sad. He told me that I had a new baby brother and then knew something happened to mom. He explained that mom was…she was dieing and I just cried. He held me in his arms and he soothed me as I bawled continuously on his shoulder."

By now, more tears left her eyes and splattered on Miroku's chest. This must have been extraordinarily painful for her. He continued to hold her; soothe her by rubbing her arm and placing quick, meaningful kisses on her head. Miroku never did like seeing her in pain. He just held her close; doing everything in his power to prevent any further heartache. Sango felt his caring ministrations and it helped ease her; little by little.

"What about Kohaku? What happened with him that his life was in danger?" He felt Sango tense. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

She looked up to him and smiled through glossy brown eyes. Her hand that Miroku held went up to caress his cheek. "No, it's just…" She then dropped her hand to rest on his chest. "Kohaku was very fragile when he came. The doctors told us that he would have a very slim chance of making it through the night. I couldn't see him go with my mother; who by the time midnight rolled around a few hours later; she was gone. Shockingly, Kohaku made it through and I was happy to see that he did."

"Well I'm happy for you, Sango. You are one of the bravest and courageous girls I know. I'm sorry about your mother but…at least you have a brother but your mother sacrificed her life for him."

Sango only nodded. That was true. Her mom knew the risks of having another child and it killed her. Kohaku knew only minor details but he didn't know how much it affected her. She snuggled into him and he brought them both down on the white pillows and settled down for the night.

"Goodnight, my dear precious warrior." That was one of her main nicknames. She was built and fought like a warrior. She giggled which was music to his ears.

"Thank you so much for being here for me Miroku. I love you, you know that." She rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Sango." Miroku whispered back as he smoothed her hair back and proceeded to follow her in sleep.

**InuYasha's Bedroom **

Inuyasha was lying on his back on his bed, waiting for his girlfriend to finish washing. He still couldn't get her face when she read the note out of his mind. She was so scared and he loathed seeing her scared. He closed his eyes; letting his breath out slowly and folding his hands under his head.

Kagome was in his bathroom; in one of Inuyasha's big T-shirts; a red buttoned shirt that fell to just above her knees. She didn't mind at all. She knew that he really liked it and often made some dirty but sometimes delicious suggestions. Kagome would admit that she loved him talking dirty once in a while.

Spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth, she looked up pulled some loose strands behind her ear. She still looked pale from before but didn't look as dead. Rinsing her mouth out with water and turning off the water, she dried her mouth and washed her face. All she needed now was sleep and her love beside her.

After brushing her hair and looking a little worn, she exited the spacious bathroom and looked upon the bed; where Inuyasha was waiting. He was only in his boxers; his silver hair all around him. No matter what; he would always look handsome and sexy to her.

"You okay, baby?" She asked tentatively; walking across the room to sit next to him; on her knees with her hands on her lap.

He looked like he was in deep thought but glanced up at her. "Yeah…"his hand went directly for one of hers, locking their fingers together. He still didn't look at her and that concerned Kagome.

"Look, I know that you're worried-hell we all are but we won't give up." She placed a quick kiss to his palm. "I won't let this get to me but at the same time, I feel so afraid of what could happen to us."

He then looked at her fallen eyes. She was frightened but he promised her and himself that she wouldn't get hurt and he intended to keep that promise; no matter what he had to do. He then fully sat up beside her and cupped her face and stared into those beautiful, coffee colored eyes that were so unsure. He kissed her on the nose before saying,

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Kagome, you know that. I will protect you, no matter what I have to do or say. I love you…" He then pulled her into an unexpected embrace. He held her close to him, relishing this; her form snuggled into his. "I will always love you." He whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him in response. She felt his heartbeat and took comfort in it. He could always soothe her and have the power to help her in everything. She never thought that she could feel this way about someone but this one man-this amazing guy came along and changed all that.

They held each other for a while; neither wanting to move out of the other's warmth. The fears that clung to the two suddenly didn't seem so important right now. Now it was just the two of them and nothing was going to rip them away from each other.

"You know your birthday's coming up?" Kagome said, ending the silence.

Inuyasha only sighed. "Yeah I know."

She smiled as she looked up into his amber eyes. "Turning 17 and only one more year before the big 18."

Inuyasha sighed again as he flopped down. "Uh huh..."

Kagome sensed his enthusiasm and crawled over and straddled his stomach; looking down on him. "Are you a bit curious as to what you're going to get?"

His hands went settle on her hips. "A little but these last few years have been excellent because of you."

She smiled at his sweet proclamation and her hands went to work massaging his muscular, broad and rock hard chest. He was so stressed and worked up that she felt he needed to calm down because she wasn't going anywhere.

While each other's hands smoothly massaged the other, Inuyasha came to thinking of an idea.

"You know…I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh, that could be dangerous." She joked, laughing at his facial expression. He then flicked her nose and she yelped at the sudden gesture and slight pain. She glared playfully at him while covering her nose.

He giggled at her cute glare and lightly touched her exposed thighs. "What I was thinking, was that since my birthday is on the 20th and Halloween is only 11 days after that, we could set up a Halloween/birthday party, you know?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Inuyasha's evil smirk appeared and went to hold her waist. "I could just imagine what kind costume you could wear."

Kagome only giggled and went to rest her arms on his chest, staring at him. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see because you ain't finding out until that night, so ha!"

He held her close so that she was laying on top of him now. "Oh yeah…?" He kissed her nose. "I have my ways."

She kissed him on his lips before answering. "Then I'll have to do a good job of keeping it from you then. My costume isn't the only thing you're getting from me that night."

He saw the mysterious glint in her eyes as well as he heard her tone. "I can't wait. Anything that I receive from you is wonderful."

She went to rest her head on him but not before kissing the edge of his lips this time. "Thanks, baby."

Inuyasha just held her close for a while. He then began to feel light kisses on his neck and just relaxed. "What are you doing?"

She smirked against his skin. "Just trying to get you to ease up. You need to relax more…and that party could be just the ticket." She said in between kisses. After placing kisses along his neck, throat, and jaw line, Kagome settled for one more passionate kiss to his lips.

He gladly indulged in his girlfriend's taste. After a tongue duel and diving in the other's mouth, Kagome pulled apart, out of breath and pecked him as she went down to finally rest on him.

Inuyasha pulled his comforter around them and settled in for the night. He held her close, as if she would disappear in an instant. And at this point, it was fairly possible. No he wouldn't let that happen! She was one of the most important persons in his life and he would make sure she was at his side for as long as possible; possibly forever. During those impure to hopeful thoughts, Kagome began rubbing small circles to ease him once more. She could not sleep unless she was sure that Inuyasha was tranquil and relaxed.

"I can't sleep when you're so uneasy." She whispered; her other hand resting on his shoulder. "It worries me when you're like this."

Inuyasha heard her sad and concerned voice. He kissed her forehead and began to finally simmer down. "I'm sorry. It's just everything's that happened recently and knowing that you're upset and distraught…it makes me anxious too." He then rubbed her back; knowing that it could help her.

"I know." Just knowing that she was in Inuyasha's arms and feeling his soothing touch, Kagome felt the oncoming sleep and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Inuyasha…I love you." She whispered her final words.

"I love you too…my beautiful girl." He whispered back. He closed his own exhausted eyes and placed his hand on hers at his shoulder while his other encircled her waist. With Kagome asleep peacefully, his own thoughts led him to a dream where only he and his precious angel resided.

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter than most but the party chapter is planned next! I have some wicked ideas for costumes for our main characters!!! The next few chapters will ease up on the angst and mystery and focus on fun! And if you have time, check out my new story, _SoulHeart!_**

**Ja Ne, for now!**


	13. Halloween Party

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took longer than I thought, the desktop stopped working for some reason and now I have to type it from my dad's laptop and I will continue to type it until I can get back on the desktop. It has been out since Saturday and only yesterday I had the brains to start typing it on the laptop. Stupid me!!! Well this chapter is longer than the last and I hope you enjoy a party chapter! **

**Please continue to R & R!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Halloween Party**

So it was set. Inuyasha's 17th birthday/Halloween party was scheduled for Halloween night; which was perfect because it landed on a Friday. The multi-purpose party was going to be located at Inuyasha's big house/ mansion whatever it looked like to you. After talking it over with Miroku and Sango, all four were planning every single detail.

Sango and Kagome were keeping their costumes a secret from the boys. It was funny because Inuyasha and Miroku were pretty persistent and the girls didn't budge one bit. Although the girl's told Ayame and a few others about their secretive and cool costumes, they didn't count on their boyfriends coaxing a few details from Ayame. So with what little they had, the sneaky and stealthy teenage boys went to work trying to make their costumes complement the girl's outfits for the night. When they found out, let's just say that a certain female friend of theirs was toast.

So for the next few weeks, they planned, bought and prepped. It was supposed to be big and it was going to be great. Sango and Kagome mostly handled the invitations, being careful not to invite anyone that might cause trouble. After it was said and done, around 100 people; mostly people in their grade, accepted and were coming to the celebration. The girls also helped Izayoi with the decorations the day of the party after school. She was there to keep an eye on what went on and Masako and Mai would keep her company. They wouldn't interfere with anything; after a few hours they would leave the wild teens and sleep at Masako's where it would be peaceful and quiet.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Sango and Kagome were currently in Kagome's bedroom getting ready. They would be driven by Masako and then the mom would disappear with the other mothers. They were shocked about the few hour supervision but they didn't complain. After they met up with their guys; they would party and dance the night away.

Kagome was just getting her hair style finished while Sango adjusted parts of her costume.

"I know this party is going to rock! I can't wait until Inuyasha sees what I got him." Kagome had her hair in a high, braided ponytail with a gold ribbon holding it up. She checked one final time before moving to get her costume on.

"I know he'll love it. That was a great idea though. Maybe I should consider getting me and Miroku something similar." Sango had her hair only in a high ponytail and was just readjusting the black, furry ears that went with her costume; on the top of her head.

"Yeah that would be so cool." Kagome was standing in front of her mirror, looking this way and that. "Do you think that this costume suits me?"

Her friend looked her way with an obvious expression. "Are you kidding me!? That's totally you!"

The unsure girl looked back at her reflection. What she was supposed to be was an innocent yet sexy, heaven-on-earth angel. She was pure white and gold all over. She wore a white, form fitting dress that went to and flowed at her knees. It was a long sleeve; flowing at her wrists and had a v-neck that looked a little enticing; and at her waist wound a gold silk ribbon; the ends stopping at the flowing part of the dress. Her rich, sable colored hair had painted, thin white streaks that made her stand out more. She also wore white, wrinkled leather boots that went to the middle of her calves. Ending it; tucked in at her back, feather-like wings that were soft to the touch.

She smiled at how she looked. For one day of the year, she could look sexy without being ashamed. And furthermore, Inuyasha would see her in it and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. "Yeah, I think I should just loosen up for tonight."

"That's the spirit! We're going to kick ass once we arrive! I know Inuyasha will be mesmerized the whole night!"

"Oh Sango…" She playfully shoved her best friend. "Your choice is really going to drive Miroku crazy all night. You're aware of that, right?"

"I know! I've been driving him up the wall for weeks." She was having difficulty zipping up the zipper in the back. "Could you help zip me up, Kaggie?"

Kagome chuckled as she walked over and zipped up her best friend. She sat on her bed and relaxed for just a moment. "Wow, Sango, you really look like a dangerous cat now!"

Sango only laughed as she inspected herself one final time. For this year, she was a wildcat; a dangerous black panther stalking the night. She was wearing all black. Sango had worn a black sleeveless and shoulderless shirt that revealed her figure. It blended in with her tight fitting black pants and with black, thick heeled boots blending in too. She had a long tail that was attached to the back of her pants and the so cute ears on her head. She had yellow contacts on and had fake whiskers glued to her face. And to finish things, she had the needed 3 inch claws. Tonight, she really looked like a wild and hot version of Cat Woman.

"You are looking dangerous and sexy tonight. You better beware because Miroku definitely will be on the prowl tonight!" Kagome then meowed; which made Sango blush lightly.

"Oh, Kaggie shut up! If he tried anything perverted tonight I will scratch his ass up."

"Oh I'm sure he will love to be attacked by you tonight!" Kagome started laughing so hard she fell back on her bed.

The panther only growled and blushed yet again. "Okay, Miss Not-So-Innocent, let's get your contacts on so we can go."

Kagome stopped laughing and continued to chuckle once in a while; placing her temporary deep gold contacts on. With a final check to make sure everything was in place, the unrecognizable ladies walked down the stairs where Masako waited. All she wore were regular jeans and a black sweater. She complemented them and walked down to the car and drove the 20 minute drive to the party place.

* * *

The decorated house came into sight as they rounded the final corner. There were many cars parked alongside the curbs already but there was a place reserved for Masako at the three car parking garage and she pulled in. The front yard was decorated with cobwebs, gravestones and with the dreary fog provided by an unseen machine; all over the yard, it really looked like an actual cemetery. There were people in costumes out and inside and music was already pumping from inside.

"Oh dear, poor Izayoi must be going deaf with all this hardcore music." Masako said as she locked her car, wincing and covering one of her ears while walking to the front door.

Sango and Kagome were smiling as they walked alongside the growing deaf adult. They greeted other friends and were thrown compliments back and forth. As they approached the open entrance, Masako stopped them.

"Now I'm not going to lecture you girls because you know the rules. Just be carful and be smart, okay?"

"We will, mom. Don't worry, we're responsible adults." She hugged her mom and received a hug back.

"Most of the time." Sango muttered. Luckily Masako couldn't hear her voice over the music and overlapping voices.

Masako bid farewell for the night; took the gifts from them and went inside the scary and ghoulish house to search for Izayoi and Mai. She cringed and winced as she disappeared into the sea of people.

"Now that we're here, where are the boys?" Sango asked as she looked around, stretching to her tippy toes above the massive crowd.

"I don't know. They have to be here somewhere." Kagome answered, searching with a hand overshadowing her eyes, trying to locate them better.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?!" A mischievous voice from behind said.

"It looks like we've caught a sexy angel and a dangerous feline, Miroku." The other answered, sounding just as mischievous and sexy.

Both shocked teens jumped and turned around to face the voices. What they saw left them speechless; not only from being startled but from the costumes.

"I don't believe it! I just don't goddamn believe my eyes!" Sango shouted. Kagome only shook her head in disbelief.

Inuyasha and Miroku were standing a few feet across. They were both smirking, rather smugly and arrogantly. Their costumes just couldn't be coincidence. They knew! Inuyasha was apparently the opposite of Kagome's innocent angel apparel. He was the devil-a rather very sexy devil at that.

His eyes weren't amber but blood red. Like Kagome, his usual sterling hair was stained with red highlights which really looked incredible. There were red devil horns perched on his head. He had a black Men's tank top that showed off his muscular arms and luscious muscles underneath. His pants were also black- leather which also showed his amazing leg muscles and his black boots had flames that flamed up to where it ended; below his knees. To end his look, Inuyasha had a blood red flaming, floor length cape; like what a vampire would have. Kagome just drooled and stared. She was still angry at his finding out but her expression now revealed she was hypnotized 100%.

Sango was in a similar state. Standing in front of her was Miroku! In what looked like a jungle hunter outfit. He was wearing a short sleeved beige shirt; his muscles also showing through. He had baggy camouflage pants that were tucked into beige colored hunter boots. Miroku also wore a floppy camouflage hat that made him look more deadly. There was also a long plastic rifle strapped to his back and he held in his hands a net; intended to capture his prey; which was staring right at him.

"It seems I have caught a panther- a very beautiful she-panther." Miroku smiled as he slowly crept towards her. Sango hissed back and brought her claws; as if to strike.

"Don't count on it, hunter." Sango played along. "I'm full of surprises." She flexed her fingers; the black lethal looking claws shining in the surrounding light.

"I love a challenge." Sango smiled and laughed as she relaxed and went to his side.

"What's an innocent –and very sexy-looking angel like you doing in these parts?" Inuyasha asked his voice deep and sexy sounding as he glided towards his startled angel.

Kagome's face mocked horror as she was fell into the devil's arms. "I have no idea. I was looking for my boyfriend but I fell into your arms instead."

His evil chuckle brought lovely shivers down her spine. "You really look nice tonight: A true angel in my arms; beautiful as can be but delicious enough to eat." He brought his mouth to her neck and breathed in her cherry blossom fragrance.

"Oh no, what must I do?" She laughed as felt his hair tickled her bare neck. He pulled back and gazed at her like he usually did.

"You look quite amazing yourself, Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "Speaking of which, how did you find out about our surprise costumes?"

"I told you, I have my ways." He quickly pecked her nose and gave her his trademark smug smirk while holding her close to him.

"Oh cut the crap you idiots, how exactly did you find out?" Sango asked, looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We have our resources."

Sango looked at her boyfriend. "And what would that be?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Hey you guys!!" Ayame came running up to them. "Nice party huh? You guys look terrific!" She was dressed as a warrior princess wolf with a purple iris in her auburn locks.

"There's our resource." Inuyasha answered. Both girls turned dangerously to their trusting friend who promised to keep their costumes a secret.

Ayame looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, I uh…well- Oh what's that, Rin?! Coming, see you guys!!" She then dashed off, not wanting to face her friend's punishment.

"Oh she's going to get it later." Sango growled, Kagome nodding in agreement.

Feeling hands around her waist, Kagome then faced her boyfriend and best friends. "Well why don't we go and dance our asses off?! I'm dying to get on the dance floor." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him inside; Sango and Miroku following at a slightly slower pace.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

If they thought the outside was haunting, the interior was more realistic. Even when the girls came to help decorate, they were amazed at how it turned out. The foyer and living room were mostly filled with party goers and were the main dancing areas. The huge foyer had spider and eerily looking cobwebs across the walls and on the ceiling; where a huge furry spider hung; smack dab in the center. There were long tables draped in black with refreshment of chips, fruit trays, brownies designed for the holiday, blood red punch, and presents were stacked up on a small circular table at the end of the long snack table. The living room was somewhat similar with black drapes, fake blood stains on the walls, monsters popping out and plastic creepy crawlers everywhere. It turned out fantastic; gory, and fairly realistic.

After grabbing some punch, the gang headed for the kitchen to relax before dancing and laughing until they couldn't any more. This fiasco started at 8:00 and would end at 1:00 a.m. A simple rule asked by the woman whose house was occupied for the night. Upstairs was forbidden from everyone during the party. The girls would be staying the night after cleaning up what they could. So the couples would have fun and regroup when cake was served and presents were opened.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

The music changed to fast and rhythmic and Kagome danced her way there; Inuyasha following close behind. After finding an open space among the crazy sea of dancing bodies, the naughty angel just let herself go with the flow. Her devilish boyfriend came right up behind her and pulled her to his chest. His muscular arms went to her waist and her automatic response was to wrap hers around his neck. They danced to the beat; swaying and grinding against each other.

Kagome was glad she wore a dress because with so many people and never-ending dancing, sweat was building up. But she really didn't care right now because she was having a really great time. Having Inuyasha up against her, she felt so alive and so carefree. She vaguely felt how she was affecting him and decided to grind harder into his pelvis. Inuyasha hissed at the brazen contact and went directly for her neck. Kagome feeling his hot mouth; sucking on her neck, she went weak instantly-luckily his strong arms holding her up to him. While he continued to kiss and lick all over her neck and shoulder, one hand went slyly up to a breast. The weakened, limping angel gasped and jumped at the contact. Since when did he become so bold? It felt good though. Oh boy did it feel good! Blessedly mom was not in the immediate area and not seeing this audacious display. With Inuyasha kissing up and down her neck and kneading her breast, Kagome couldn't even think anymore.

This continued for a while and both worked up a sweat; by dancing and seduction. When they couldn't take anymore, Inuyasha had to drag his plenty seduced girl to get something to drink. They entered the kitchen and saw Sango; who was leaning against the marble counter with a red plastic cup of punch and Miroku munching on a plate of chips and a brownie.

"Ah, have fun out there?" Miroku asked; a twinkle in his eye.

The tired couple blushed lightly.

"Yeah, we saw you two out there: grinding, feeling-more like seducing… since when have you two become so bold?" Sango asked, looking right at Kagome.

Being handed a can of Dr. Pepper by Inuyasha, she settled for a counter stool and breathed in and out. After taking in a huge gulp, she answered. "I don't know…" She took another drink. "It just happened. We were dancing; having a good time-"

"And you pressed harder into me; thereby me doing what I did." Inuyasha interjected. He had this huge smile as he went to lean beside Miroku; stealing a few chips in the process. "I must say I enjoyed it."

Kagome took another sip to keep from embarrassing herself. You couldn't tell if she was blushing because of how flushed she was. Sango started laughing and went to sit beside her flushed friend. Well Kagome was speechless and didn't want to say anything but inwardly she enjoyed it too; immensely.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

After talking, relaxing, blushing and laughing, it was time for cake and presents. Izayoi brought out the custom made cake with the traditional 17 candles. After singing and the blowing of the candles, all 100 guests got and ate a slice of mixed chocolate and vanilla. It took Inuyasha almost an hour to open all his gifts. He deliberately saved his girlfriend's gift for last because he knew it would be the most special. Getting a lot of CD's, gift cards, clothes, and a special photo album from his mother, he set his sights on one lone silver box remaining. He looked right into his Kagome's eyes and saw the love in them. He beckoned for her to come and placed her in his lap. The crowd awed and watched as he opened the medium sized box.

When Inuyasha first peered into it, he saw a set of names; which happened to be his and Kagome's; in kanji vertically. It was gorgeous to the eye. The kanji was pale silver and it shined in the dim lighting. He picked up his and a thin silver chain drooped down. It was a pair of twin necklaces. Inuyasha looked at his sweet angel's face as she pulled out her name.

"I got these so we could have each other even when we're not together." She unclasped it and reached around his neck and reattached it. Now Kagome's name hung 4 inches below his neck; where it would remain always.

He went to grab his name and did the same thing. Now she had him on her neck and she would never take it off. It was truly a precious gift and certainly one of the best he's ever received. Inuyasha then gently cupped her face and went in for a loving, gentle, precious and passionate kiss. The surrounding crowd awed again and clapped. The kiss was one of many things: happiness, sadness, truth, pain, and most of all: love. Even though this gift was one of many tonight, it would remain forever on his neck and in his heart. Kagome was truly an angel from above and he loved her even more and would literally die to protect her.


	14. Girls Day Out

**A/N: Hello peoples!!! Another chapter! A fun chapter where girls rule. A shopping spree and slumber party chapter. Away from the mystery and the angst, just like I promised. Only 7 chapters left, just letting you know now! Enjoy and please R & R!!!**

**A hint about next chapter: our girls get an unfortunate and unsuspecting thing happen to them...(part of the story. I might not like it much but it's required for later chapters)**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!: My story, _SoulHeart_; or more specifically the title and summary were stolen by an author who placed nasty and disgusting content in it. The author who stole my story and title, _ChristianWestonChandler_ has taken it without my knowledge and has made a public disgrace with my story!!! I am determined to see this freaky, vulgar phony off and suspended!!! I'm not the only victim here as I have seen other stories from other authors having the same disgusting content by this guy!! I am ticked off about this and knowing that people are doing everything in their power to see that this doesn't happen again. If this happens to you, report this immediately and see that this person gets what he deserves!!! I would say more but my anger may get me suspended so I'm keeping it to a minimum but I am severely angry about this!!!!!!!! Just keep on the lookout for any plagiarizing and make sure that this doesn't happen to you; especially by this creep mentioned above. Apparently he has had a history about stealing titles and summaries and writing some stuff that will make you squirm and look away almost immediately! It did it to me and I was horrified!! So please, help me and several others stop and get this problem solved once and for all!!! Thanks for taking your time and reading this. **

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Girl's Day Out**

YAYYYYYY!!!! Mall, Mall, Mall, Mall, Mall ..." Rin squealed, repeating the place that she so dearly loved while bouncing like a giddy school girl.

"Remind me again, why are we friends with her?" Ayame asked, staring at the hyper girl and she herself laughed inwardly at her.

"Ah, come on, Ayame!!!" Rin said as she grabbed her hand. "Shopping is fun, especially early Christmas shopping!!!" Ayame only shook her head.

"I have to admit, I miss doing this with you guys." Sango admitted as she and Kagome walked behind them.

"Yeah, me too. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kagome asked. All three girls heard and nodded.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin were another close-knit group, a fellowship of sisters. All attended the same school but didn't have much time to hang out. Rin, dressed in a light blue sweater, black jeans and blue ankle boots, was the baby of the group. She had a bubbly personality and always managed to get away with a lot. Her cute chestnut eyes and adorable baby face made her appear as innocent as possible but she could be stubborn and scary when she wanted to be. She took after Kagome in that department, simply because they were cousins. Ayame, dressed in a white semi-heavy jacket with blue jeans and white ankle boots was the last to join their group. They had first met Ayame during freshman year and became part of their fellowship a few months later. Ayame was attractive with her unusual burgundy hair color and lovable emerald eyes. She was smart but had a tendency to spill secrets. She was gullible but all three love her anyway. She was trustworthy and a good friend when needed to be.

They were at the largest mall around, a good 15 miles from home. Sango was the one to drive; mainly because she refused to let Rin behind the wheel, Ayame was a maniac sometimes and Kagome...well she didn't have a problem but Sango was considered the best driver of them all. She borrowed Miroku's car again and all four were prepared for a girl's day out.

"This is going to be fun!! I can't wait to pick out a dress!!" Rin exclaimed.

One of the main reasons for this outing was to buy new gowns for the Christmas dance in less than a month.

Kagome sighed and walked to give her cousin a friendly headlock. "Ah, my cute baby cousin going to a dance. Oh, I can't wait!!!" Rin struggled as she mumbled about not being a baby and insane older cousins.

"Alright!!!" Sango announced as she separated the cousins and locked arms with each. "We came to shop and have fun and that's what we're going to do today! So let's go!!" Ayame hooked her arm through Rin's and all headed in, with big smiles, to the gargantuan shopping center.

The mall was humongous. Three levels of never ending stores. A huge, accommodating food court nestled in the heart of the mall on the second floor with a stone fountain smack dab in the center of the food court. Music played on all levels, giving it a welcoming atmosphere.

"What should we do first? We have many hours to kill before we head back home for our slumber party." Ayame asked as they unhooked arms and walked side by side with their purses hanging from their shoulders.

That day was planned by all four as a shopping spree and ending it with a slumber party at Rin's house. To catch up on needed girl time, as they said.

"Why don't we get the dresses out of the way, first? So we can spend the rest of our pay on things we want but don't need?" Kagome suggested.

"I'm with that, cousin!" Rin threw her arm around her shoulder. "I just got a big paycheck and I want to blow it!!"

All three laughed wholeheartedly with the hyper baby faced girl and all went to the nearest formal dress shop; all the way on the top floor.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

The mall was semi-crowded so they didn't go through much trouble. They caught a few boys' eyes but all ignored them. They had a mission and besides, all four were taken anyway. When they entered the fancy store, they all separated to find the dress they wanted.

Kagome was looking through many racks looking for a dress that would satisfy not only her but her boyfriend. She was trying to find an appropriate dress that was in her budget range and color, in other words, rose red that looked appealing that was affordable. She skimmed through the selections and came upon a dress that looked decent enough. She saw the price and picked it up; rotating it and deciding it was worth a shot. After selecting about two more she liked, she met her sister group at the dressing rooms with their gowns.

"Alright, Ayame you go first!" Sango said, sitting in between Rin and Kagome. One girl would model all their choices and they would comment and decide which one was best.

** ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Ayame went though four dresses but all decided on a sky blue halter top that went to her knees; form fitting with a sparkly bodice. It looked really nice on her; It was also the color she chose because of her date that had piercing blue eyes and had a sexy smirk. She would be dammed if this dress didn't attract Kouga's attention.

Sango went next and out of her three gowns, they all picked the best one: A dark violet colored shoulder strap dress. It also hugged her form to just above her knees where it flowed out and it had a sash wrapped loosely around her waist. She knew Miroku liked seeing her in his favorite color; which happened to be his eye color too. Miroku wouldn't leave her alone that night but she was prepared for it.

Rin went though the most gowns, six to be exact before they all finally settled on the perfect one. She had really good taste in clothes and all were gorgeous but the one they choose looked absolutely stunning on her. She came out in a sparkling, silver strapless and sleeveless gown. It hugged her chest and midsection before it flowed loosely down to her ankles. Rin picked silver because her date and boyfriend, Sesshomaru loved the color. She would get him flustered before the night was done.

Kagome was the last to model. She went though all three of her selections before she settled on her first choice; which all three demanded she get. They all said how beautiful it was and it was perfect for her. Kagome had on a rose red halter dress; flowing to her calves. It had a deep V neck, showing not too much cleavage (she didn't want to freeze), self lining bodice and runching at her waistline. Oh yes Inuyasha was going to be getting an eyeful come dance night.

Once all got their dresses, they shopped for accessories at a different store. They all bought clutches, either matching or complimenting their gowns. Rin bought silver dangling earrings, Ayame got a blue pendant with a silver chain, Sango bought purple hoop earnings and Kagome only got an anklet, not wanting to wear anything but her boyfriend's name that remained around her neck. After that and buying shoes, all of that took a good three hours and all decided unanimously that it was time for a rest and lunch.

** ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

When they got there, they settled at a table and after arguing who was going to pay for lunch, they had a mouthwatering cheese pizza, with their desired drinks that Sango had to pay for.

"I am beat." Rin panted; taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Me too" Ayame agreed. "I forgot how long it takes to get all spruced up for a dance."

"But you have to admit; it' fun; especially when you have your best friends there to tell ya if you look good or not." Kagome explained while settling her Dr. Pepper down and grabbing a slice from the middle.

"Yeah...but next time, Ayame's paying for the food!" Sango pointed the finger at her friend.

"Why me?" She asked innocently.

"Because you spilled the beans about our costumes for the party to our boyfriends, that's why!"

Ayame gulped and took a full mouth of pizza. "I thought you would forget that and move on....you know I'm gullible and they wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"Ayame, we told you no matter what they say or do, DON'T tell them a thing!" Kagome added, now in the conversation.

"I know that but...they wouldn't leave me alone and they bribed me with $25!!" Ayame revealed and quickly covering her mouth after realizing her slipup.

Kagome groaned and proceeded to bang her head on the table. Sango shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, guys, that was over a month ago! Can't we just forgive and forget?" Rin butted in. Ayame mouthed _'thank you'_ and Rin only smiled back.

The two girls looked up; looked at each other and back again. "Okay, we forgive you...but next time...!" Sango pointed at her friend to her right. "You won't get away so easily." Ayame nodded and made the peace sign.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome started another conversation. "So, Rin, how is it; going out with the Frigid Beast of the school?" She continued to sip her drink as her cousin answered.

She wiped the grease from her mouth before answering. "It's going great actually. He's just a big teddy bear underneath." She sighed as she got dreamy-eyed on them.

"Oh no, there she goes again." Sango sighed as she waved in front of her friend's face, only to get nothing in response. "Yep she's gone."

"Not for long, though." Kagome's hand went to her cousin's tickle spot: her right side. Luckily she was sitting beside her at the round table. She grew an evil smile as she proceeded to lightly tickle her side. This got an immediate response as her cousin squealed and almost fell out of her seat.

"Not funny, Kaggie." Rin pouted as all occupants of the table laughed.

"A big teddy bear you say?" Ayame questioned; not believing such a thing.

"Uh huh, a big loving, gentle...."Rin continued on but Ayame snapped her out of it, snapping her fingers at her face. "What, he is...what about you? Do you daydream of Kouga, Ayame?"

The girl blushed as she found the gulping down her drink the best thing right now. "I take that as a yes!" Rin confirmed and all giggled again.

"Enough about me! What about you two?" Ayame questioned the other girls. "We haven't heard from you guys in a while. I see you with your guys a lot the past few months; more than usual."

"Come to think of it, you two seemed troubled about something. And I see Inuyasha and Miroku being extra defensive and protective lately. Is anything wrong?" Rin asked, eyes becoming serious.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before answering. "Nothing too serious." Sango lied.

"We just have some issues to solve and the boys seem more edgy because of it." Kagome replied as she munched on her single cheese slice.

"Well...just make sure you don't completely block us out. We're here for you guys, okay?" Rin said, concern lacing her voice. Ayame agreed immediately after that.

"We know that and thank you guys. We needed a girl day; away from the boys and have fun." The sable haired teenager changed subject and continued to converse with her fellowship.

The lunch was delicious and all four went back to shopping mode. For the next five hours they shopped with their paychecks and bought more clothes and things that they couldn't pass up. With their dresses and more shopping bags, at six p.m. they exited the mall as the sun was dipping below the horizon. They carefully put their merchandise in the trunk and Sango drove the group back home, but not before making a pit stop to a local market. Buying tubs of ice cream, liters of soda and bags of candy, they finally reached Rin's home; the biggest of all four's houses.

** ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

After reaching Rin's room, they all changed into flannel pants and tank tops and grabbed pillows and blankets to settle in the living room to watch romance flicks. Kagome, Sango and Ayame rested on the floor while Rin rested on the couch as they dove in their ice cream tubs and soda while watching the first movie: Titanic.

After finishing about two small tubs of ice cream each, many tissues later and after watching Titanic and The Notebook, it reached around 11:30, but none were willing to go to sleep yet. While watching Gone with The Wind, two sets of cell phones went off. Ayame paused the movie; as she had the remote.

Kagome and Sango reached for their phones. They looked at the caller I.D's and sighed. "It's the boys." They announced simultaneously and answered the calls.

"Hey baby...yeah...I'm alright....yes I have a dress but you aren't seeing it-...because it's a surprise!!" Kagome huffed and shook her head at her boyfriend's stubbornness. "You keep bugging me and you'll never see it." She laughed. "Yes I miss you too..." She blushed pink as she heard what he was saying. "Oh you bastard wait until I get my hands on you!!" She gasped and blushed darker now. "Don't even think about it! You-you-you..." She growled as she continued to blush; her two friends are laughing at her face. "Goodnight, I love you, see you tomorrow-"She sighed as rubbed her face. "I need girl time. As much as I love you I need girl time!! Love you, Inuyasha, bye!!" She hung up and huffed. She crossed her arms and blushed at exactly what he said.

"....No way!!!" Sango paused as her face expressed anger and embarrassment. "You pervert, you better not!!!" She growled viciously. "Do that and you won't be able to see for a month!!" She continued to breathe through her nose, trying not to explode. "I will kill you, I swear to Kami I will!!" Her face was red now and Rin and Ayame continued to laugh. "Miroku!!!!!" She screamed. "I love you, goodnight, and bye!!" She hung up and went to sit beside her equally red faced friend.

"What are you guys laughing at?!" Sango screamed. Ayame and Rin fell back and laughed even harder.

"Men...." Kagome growled. "I completely agree with you." Sango growled back.

"What did Miroku say?" Rin asked as she caught her breath. Her face was red from laughing and having to hug her pillow from landing hard on the floor from laughing too long.

"You don't want to know. I will kill that pervert if it's the last thing I do!" Sango shouted as she flopped back on the blanket.

"Was Inuyasha's just as bad?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know, maybe worse." She joined her friend on the floor.

They didn't bring it up anymore but Ayame and Rin continued to laugh silently as they continued to watch the movie.

At around 2:30 in the morning, the girls finally felt it was time for bed. They cleaned the mess and gathered the pillows and blankets and went to Rin's room for the night. When they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, they finally settled for bed. Kagome and Rin took up Rin's twin size bed while Sango and Ayame took the floor next to them. They gossiped for a while until 3:15 where all crashed and slept for who knows how long.


	15. Crimson Snow

**A/N: Hello it's me again! This a slightly longer chapter and I finally managed to finish it! I must warn you it's a dark chapter; hence the title. There's only 6 more to go and I complete this story! Ya I'm so happy! My third major story is finally on its' way to becoming finished! I think I'm getting better though. I started make sentences flow more smoothly and I don't use the same words over and over again. I have to thank "Dictionary" for that with their dictionary and thesaurus sections. It helps, believe me!! **

**Oh another thought. It was hard to write this chapter due to what it's about and I admit that I didn't like what happened but it eventually had to...so please don't say anything harsh or hurtful! It really deflates my self confidence. Anyway, enough about me, read the chapter and remember, please R & R!!! **

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Crimson Snow**

After spending a full Saturday and half of Sunday with the girls, Sango and Kagome were ready to face the week ahead. Since finals were coming up, both couples planned to study as much as possible; which meant more study dates.

Monday and Tuesday went pretty well; no problems arising from anywhere. December was starting off brisk and snowless but on Wednesday...it was starting to look like a winter wonderland. Snow began to fall on the 6th day and immediately blanketed the small town in 5 inches of pure white heaven, and it was still falling at the end of the day. The sky throughout the day was a mix of white and gray; indicating the amount of precipitation about to plummet to the earth.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Kagome was on her way to her locker. She stopped and looked out at the fresh snow. It brought back many memories and she temporarily forgot where she was at. The sound of banging lockers awoke her and she shook her head to clear it and proceeded to open her locker.

She set her bag down and looked up: A folded sheet of paper; void of any writing or drawing at all. She was baffled and apprehensive but took it out and slowly unfolded it. It wasn't a threat but a mere harmless note. It was from Ayame; stating to ask to meet her at the back of the school. She just saw Ayame moments ago and would have told her in class. Something told her not go and it was dangerous. But if it was really Ayame, she would go and see what she wanted.

'_**I really don't know what to think but if it's really her; then I should go. But I have a small dreadful feeling about this.'**_ She stuffed the note in her pocket and emptied and reloaded her bag with necessary books. While she was in deep thought, she didn't see or hear someone beside her. Her green purse that sat beside her shoulder bag had a side pocket meant for cell phones. And her red cell was safely tucked in. The thief quickly and easily snatched the phone and rapidly sped off.

The teen shut her locker and strapped her bag and purse on her shoulders; unaware of what was taken just a few moments before. She was originally supposed to meet her boyfriend and best friends after the school's clubs were over. She had dance in the theater room, Sango had martial arts in the girl's gym and the boys had joined an art club. Kagome still had Inuyasha's gift; the misty waterfall rose painting, in her room. It was a gift for her birthday when they first got together. He said it reminded him of her; the beauty of the rose (How he saw her), the serenity of the mist (How he felt around her) and the soothing sound of the waterfall (How her voice sounded to him). She loved him for that and that made her warm inside.

She was walking at a slow pace to the back of the main school building. She had a sense of insecurity and anxiety. It was just one of her girlfriends, right? But if it was, she wouldn't be feeling this way. She had a good mind to turn around and walk away but...she didn't want to disappoint one of her friends and not meet her. With little courage, she pushed opened the metal doors and stepped into the cold winter wonderland and breathed out; seeing as her breath dissipates. With more snow falling around her, Kagome pulled her white winter coat around her body and stopped beside the cement wall and waited for whatever was to happen.

* * *

Sango was in the gym with her martials art club. She was just finishing up; cooling off and dressing back into her heavy green sweater and blue pants. She bid farewell to her comrades and gathered her bag and uniform and exited out to meet Kagome at the usual meeting spot: their oak tree in the courtyard. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't finished for another half hour so they would wait. Her pocket buzzed and Sango pulled out her phone. It was a text from Kagome. It read that she would see her at the forest side of the school.

'_**That's strange. Why would she change to meeting there?'**_ She closed her phone and changed course from the courtyard to the east side of the building. Something in her gut told her that it wasn't such a good idea and it was probably risky and hazardous. Her mind went in different directions but if it was really Kagome; she wouldn't stand up her best friend. So despite her battling instincts to stay away, she trudged the long way there.

She saw the many trees through the lightly frosted door windows and her stomach grew queasy. She took in a few deeps breaths before pushing open the doors and walking into the frozen snow and into an unknown trap.

* * *

It had been roughly 15 minutes and Kagome hasn't seen a soul. She figured that Ayame would have been there by now; which has proved that this was something other than a meeting, and Ayame wasn't involved at all. She sighed and decided to call Sango and tell her that she's running late. They both usually met at their courtyard tree and she's probably still waiting. She reached for her purse and realized that the pocket where her phone usually was...was empty.

'_**I don't get it! I could have sworn that I had it all day. It just doesn't walk up and run away!'**_ She then checked the inside of her handbag and began to feel great agitation. Kagome had her phone with her at all times-and her purse too.

"Looking for this?"

She rapidly spun around to come face to face with a figure that had her missing cell in their black covered hand. The panicked girl then fully realized that this was an intentional trap and she was in trouble big time. Her hand gripped tightly on her strap of her shoulder bag; knowing that her life was possibly in jeopardy!

She looked at what appeared to be a feminine figure standing about 5 feet away. She was dressed like what a ninja would look like. Her hair, body, hands, feet-everything; except an oval where her eyes were, was completely covered. Black sashes around her waist, wrists, ankles, and forehead made her looked more like a ninja assassin. And the equally black eyes; were showing malice, hate, and intent. They showed absolutely no sign of remorse, guilt, or shame. This assassin looked positive and fearless; something that Kagome noticed right then. She looked ready to kill and that frightened Kagome to no extent.

The frigid black eyes narrowed and without warning tossed the phone a few feet in front of her victim in the snow. That made the vulnerable teen reach for it but she then looked up to see that the black female opponent had a baseball bat in her left hand; which previously was hidden behind her back. But it wasn't wooden; it was the metal ones which were used in the baseball practices in school. She saw her zigzag across the snow like a skilled warrior with the weapon.

Kagome quickly grabbed her cell and took off her thick bag and protected her head just as the bat came crashing down on it. Thank god that it was full of books or else her head would be bashed in right now. But that didn't stop the murderous intent in the mysterious stranger's eyes. The bat was swung to hit directly on her thighs; which made the teen drop her defense and kneel in the snow and then another hard hit on her back. Kagome gasped at the pain soaring through her. Her winter coat was thick but she was sure she would have bruises later on; so would her thighs. She hissed through her teeth; willing for the pain to stop. She distinctively heard the crunch on the snow and heard the whoosh of the oncoming bat and quickly rolled out of range; just as the bat hit the spot where she was just at.

She struggled to stand but it was strenuous on her afflicted legs. Kagome may have been hit; but she wouldn't give in that easily. She was now away from the wall and her bag; which might prove to save her life. She stared at her would be murderer and saw a little shock but it quickly dissolved into deeper hatred. The teen's eyes held determination and perseverance and wouldn't stare helplessly and beg for mercy, no. She was going to survive this. She managed to get up but quickly fell but her hands caught her fall. Her fingers were briskly becoming numb; but she took a deep breath and pushed herself up to stand but was barely holding herself up. Her reflexes from previous years of gymnastics would come in handy now. She might be weakened now but she would try.

The female stranger was shocked that her victim was up and trying to hang on. She thought just a few swings from her tool of death would be enough to bring her down. This bitch was proving to be difficult and she would be more ruthless than ever. She wanted this girl down and preferably dead and she would accomplish that; like a thorn on her side ready to be finally plucked.

Kagome knew that she had to reach her thick backpack and possibly reach someone would could help. But her enemy was astonishingly swift and would likely pin her down and beat her until she couldn't move before she could do that. No matter what she went through, she just had to hang on for help to arrive. So, deciding on what she had to do, she bravely moved as fast as she was able and went for her things. Her killer jumped in the air and had the bat above her; meaning that she aiming for her head. Kagome sighed and dropped to the ground; unable to walk upright anymore and rolled in the snow to try and avoid the hit. Luckily; it missed her and the battered girl was able to grab her shield. She covered her head and hid underneath her only defense but she knew her back, arms and legs were now assailable.

The soft snow continued to fall and with Kagome being exposed and lying in the cold, benumbed precipitation, not only was she getting injured but was also inviting a possible cold too. Her back and legs were hurting already and she knew she wouldn't last very long but she was striving to remain strong. She felt the bat coming down hard on her legs and sides and she was virtually immobile. The feminine figure tried desperately to pull the bag away from her victim but the bitch still had strength enough to maintain it over her fragile head. Kagome had to remain guarded or else her head would be exposed.

'_**I will not give in. This will not be my resting place! I will overcome this and I will defend myself and come out of this alive!'**_ She convinced herself. Her arms were now protesting under the stress of keeping her shield in place.

She made a decision to try and get some help then and there. So making a bold move, she threw the bag off and swung it to sweep the enemy off her feet. It worked, thank god and Kagome was able to crawl away and grab her phone from her jacket pocket. She only managed to speed dial her boyfriend's number before it and she was kicked away. Now the assaulter was using physical moves. Kagome covered her head and endured painful kicks to her arms, legs, and back. By now, she probably had many bruises all over and was quickly loosing strength, but not will. The girl then gasped as she felt her hair being pulled. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes because of the throbbing and discomfort her body had suffered. She was thrown at the tough cement well; severely and mercilessly. Her left side hit first, causing her head and face to bruise and bleed. Her head was already hurting but her killer had more plans. From her side she had a small but sharp dagger.

'_**This is bad...I ca-...I can't hold-...hold on...f-f-for much...l-longer...'**_ it was getting hard to think because of the intolerable banging in her skull. Her focus was dimming as well and that was really dangerous. She was loosing conscious and with the combination of the freezing temperature, the falling snow and the injuries she's steadily gaining, her self determination and will power were fading fast. Hopefully the quick speed dial she managed to send to Inuyasha would go through.

She faintly heard the heartless snickering of her attacker and once again, Kagome tried to get away but her injuries were preventing any movement. Her breaths were coming slower and her sight and sound were rapidly fading away. She managed to pull herself into a ball and all of a sudden the feeling of a cold knife was penetrating her left calf and then moved up to stab her left shoulder. She gasped and yelled at the inflicted pain. Her blue pant leg and her winter coat were hastily becoming soaked in her blood and it dripped into the white snow.

The female happily stared at her near dead victim. The weakened female was surrounded in snow and in her own blood. She couldn't move and she was slowly dying right before her. This is what she wanted to see; a quivering, helpless, weak, terrorized, and bleeding bitch that deserved everything she got. She relished in her suffering. She kicked her victim's head one final time and was about to deliver the fatal wound to her head when suddenly...

* * *

When all of this was happening, Sango realized that Kagome wasn't there. The girl was positive that she was lured here. That uneasy feeling she felt on the way here intensified as more time passed. She then decided to get out of there and find Kagome and the others; seeing that the art club was just about over; besides, being around this part of the school when the sky was a dark, gloomy gray and snow was still coming down, it gave her the creeps and the chills.

"What's the matter, too cold for ya?"

Sango turned swiftly to the deep and cold voice. There was someone dressed in deathly black and red standing before her; like a ninja almost. Red sashes floated around her waist, wrists, ankles and her head. Sango saw the frigid, narrowed blood red eyes aimed right at her, the only flesh not covered. The karate student knew that this wasn't a simple cat-fight; this was like a death match. Sango knew she had to be careful and vigilant.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sango demanded.

The mystery stranger didn't reply. All she did was move rapidly across the snow to get to her target. Sango was strong and she would survive. Years of heartbreak and loss proved that she could overcome anything. She threw her stuff to the ground and would challenge this foe head on.

This blackened enemy made a high jump, intended to strike from above. The karate girl was prepared and made the same move to strike back. She jumped as high as her opponent but what she didn't realize was that it was all to get her into a susceptible position. The enemy ducked underneath and made a back-flip to kick her right in the back. Sango screamed in shock and sudden agony. She dropped head first into the snow while her opponent landed softly and upright.

The bewildered teen was now soaked in front. She was struck where her kidneys were and that made it all the more painful. It was a powerful blow. She did not expect that. She learned that opponents were sometimes highly unpredictable and she trained herself to spot any hidden motive. But that was too quick to spot. With an injured back, she pulled herself together and got to her knees. Sango felt the presence coming up behind her and she quickly sat and stood with some difficulty. She turned to counter-attack but was too late to prevent a side kick right to her left side. The pain in her back was aching and throbbing but with how hard this girl's kicks were, her side throbbed harder. But she was able to block with her arm; another hard-blow to her other side.

'_**This would-be ninja is tough but tricky. And my injuries are starting to take its' toll on me. I have to keep up and try to not let it get to me.'**_ Her will power was taking over but her body was saying otherwise. She could see the persistence in the red eyes of her attacker and knew that this wasn't going to end well. The blocking of this last attack was starting to really strain her side and back because she was bending backwards to her left.

The cold, compassionless red eyes narrowed in assurance that it would be in her favor. Sango was starting to sweat; even in 35 degree weather. Her eyes also narrowed in suspicion when she saw her foe's eyes. She tried to push back as hard as she could and thought she was succeeding but then she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her right leg. She glanced down and saw what looked like a regular kitchen knife. Blood was already seeping from it.

Sango was worried that she was failing. In a fair fight, she would at least have a chance of winning but when weapons were involved, that chance plummeted immediately. When her opponent withdrew the knife, Sango didn't have anymore strength to stand and fell sideways in the wet and freezing immaculate snow. She was now sweating profusely and she saw and held her inflicted wound. Her eyes closed in extreme agony and tried to regain some sense to fight back. Her leg wouldn't let her stand anymore and that put her in a state of open attack.

She tried to crawl to get something to prevent any further injury, thinking that it was safe but that was far from the truth. Her attacker was stalking behind her; with not a bloody knife; abandoned in the snow, but a metal pole. So she didn't see the attack to the back of her knees.

Now that she was completely immobile, Sango had no choice but to scream; not only in dire pain but for someone to come to her rescue. Another hard, ruthless hit to her back and then to her arm and the bruised and battered girl was lying face first in the snow. Sango didn't know why she was being attacked mercilessly with a heavy metal weapon but she knew that she could do no more. Blood was now flowing freely, making a trail in the snow and she was growing dizzy. She could now only pray that somehow, a miracle would happen.

Her abuser/attacker was relishing and getting high off her pain and seeing her life force drain away. This sluttish bitch was getting what was coming to her and her weapon had trace amounts of her victim's blood on it. She gripped the weapon and put a foot on Sango's already abused back; causing her to gasp weakly in pain. This would be the final blow and would put an end to her life. She steadily raised the pole; ready to bash her skull into pieces but that changed everything when...

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking out of the art room; finished with another fun project. They saw the snow falling harder and decided to call the girls to let them know that they were on their way.

Inuyasha turned on his flaming red phone and instantly received a missed call from Kagome. He then speed dialed her to call her back but she didn't pick up; even after 10 rings.

"That's weird."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome called me and I just called her back but she didn't pick up." He tried again but got the same thing again. "Miroku, try calling Sango, see if she knows why Kagome isn't picking up."

Miroku nodded and pulled out his purple phone. He turned it on and attempted to call his girlfriend. It rung and rung but she didn't pick up. He hung up and tried again but his attempts were futile. "Sango won't pick up either."

The boys were confused as to why their girlfriends weren't answering their calls. They then walked out into the courtyard minutes later and they didn't see either Kagome or Sango.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha was really starting to get pissed and worried that his girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

Miroku was right beside him; his eyes searching and seeing no trace of his girl. He was starting to get concerned too. "I don't know but they would have called and told us to meet somewhere else, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah and that's what's weird. They won't answer their phones and they aren't here. Miroku, what if-"

"-They're in trouble?" Miroku finished. Both boyfriends were now sure that Sango and Kagome were in trouble somewhere.

"Oh shit! Oh shit this is not happening!" Inuyasha now started to frantically search for his precious girl and Miroku grew more worrisome.

"Believe it or not, it is! I bet it was those same crazy bastards that sent them the notes! We got to find them!"

But before they could plan to find them, the sounds of police cars and ambulances pulled up at the school. They rushed inside and looked; and what remaining students in the school look in curiosity at the entrance. A few minutes later, EMTs with stretchers came in and all who were in their way backed away to give them room. There was incomprehensible chatter among the police and medical teams and Inuyasha and Miroku decided to follow helplessly; along with other students.

They were led to the back of the school where there were a few people standing outside. Among them were Ayame and Rin, whose faces had tears streaming down and their hands and clothes had scattered traces of blood. Both were staring down at two bloodied and bruised bodies. The medical team rushed rapidly to get the bodies face-up. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked on in horror and feared the absolute worst. They didn't want to have their fears and suspicions proved true. But when the barely conscious bodies were turned up side by side, none could believe what they saw.

"**KAGOME!!!"**

"**SANGO!!!" **

Both boys rushed over to their sides with tears now flooding their eyes. They couldn't fathom at how this happened and why it had to happen. They each held their respective girl's weak and bloodied hand as they were loaded on the stretchers and the medics got them to start breathing through air masks.

All who were surrounding them were in shock and in absolute horror. They had never seen such actions before and on school property at that. The snow were they lay was covered in cold, undeserved crimson bloodshed. It was a terrifying sight to see and all wondered: who could do such a heartless and cruel crime?


	16. What Happened Exactly?

**A/N: Hello, it's me again!! I like to thank everyone who likes and favors this story. This is starting to wind down a bit but it isn't over until it's over! 5 more chapters to go! This is my first time time trying a mystery theme for a story and I think it's turning out well. Don't worry, this will have a happy ending! I really don't like ending stories sad and depressing. I hope you guys have figures out who the attackers were. There will be more mystery revealed by the end of this story and it will all be solved! I hope you enjoy this story has it's coming to a close pretty soon! Please R & R!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: What Happened Exactly?**

Unfortunately the hospital is becoming a rather undesirable place to be in. Not only were Inuyasha and Miroku here to be treated for their wounds but now Kagome and Sango were fighting from their more significant injuries. The normally peaceful and tranquil building seemed less bright and more suffocating than ever.

Inuyasha was more irritated and unreasonable than usual. He had not gotten a wink of sleep the entire night; with him worrying his guts out over his girlfriend and his mind working overtime; going over possible scenarios of what probably happened. The boy couldn't get the unconscious and battered face of his angel; lying on the cold snow, out of his memory. It would forever be ingrained in his head and it scared him. He promised himself over and over to himself and to Kagome that he would protect her and watch over her as long as there was breath in his body. He failed, miserably. Inuyasha would not forgive himself for this; and it would haunt him for eternity.

His hands covered his face and had not moved from that position in hours. He sat in a chair in the waiting room with only the ticking of the nearby clock and the occasional footsteps. It was slowly driving him insane. He had dark bags under his now insipid amber eyes and his silver locks spilled around him; disheveled and tangled. As far as anyone was concerned; he was merely asleep. That was far from the truth.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one waiting for news. Leaning against the wall beside him; Miroku was also tired and motionless. Ever since he found his girlfriend's and Kagome's barely conscious bodies in the snow; the boy too, went on autopilot. His arms were crossed while his head hung low; his eyes tired and hair in disarray. He was in no better shape than Inuyasha.

Ayame was sitting two seats from Inuyasha; in her own thoughts. She saw what was going to happen and counted her lucky stars that she made it in time. Rin was right beside her; on the verge of falling asleep on her friend's shoulder. After seeing what had nearly happened to her cousin and fellow sister, she wouldn't go anywhere until she knew that they were okay.

* * *

All four hadn't spoken a word since they arrived over 20 hours ago. No matter what; they would stay put until they were sure that Kagome and Sango were going to make it. They were occasionally brought a drink and snack to keep them from getting sick. Inuyasha wouldn't move for anything, Miroku barely ate or drank, and the girls were too anxious and worried to do anything.

It was approaching one in the afternoon and still no word. Inuyasha was starting to get really pissed and would literally strangle someone if they didn't hear any word soon. But luckily, an elder doctor walked out from the swinging doors leading into the patient ward.

Both girls looked up and saw that Dr. Kiaka was staring directly at them. His face was neutral and he had a clipboard and pen in both of his hands.

"Guys, I think the doctor's here." Ayame told them as she and Rin stood up.

Both boys immediately sprang up from their positions and walked with the ladies to stand a few feet from Dr. Kiaka. All had inquisitive expressions as they waited for the man to start.

"Well..." The doctor cleared his throat. "We examined Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Hidaka through the night and it was...rather difficult, considering how much blood was lost. But I'm happy to say that both have managed to live through the night and everything is going to be alright."

Ayame and Rin let out sighs of relief while the boys eased their tense bodies.

"Is it anything serious, Dr.?" Miroku asked; his voice hoarse.

Dr. Kiaka flipped to the pages on the clipboard and straightened his glasses to better focus. "Both were equally serious; I cannot say which suffered more. It was a very trying night and I'm sure that all of you want to see them?"

The teens nodded without a doubt.

"Alright then follow me, please." He instructed as he led them through the white hallway to the girl's room.

Inuyasha was now aware of his surroundings. He knew he needed sleep but he wouldn't shut his eyes until he talked to his girlfriend to be absolutely positive that she was okay. This whole situation has gotten out of control and Inuyasha didn't want his angel to be hurt but life was cruel. Kagome was beaten within an inch of her life and all he could think about was what and why. She was too precious and too innocent to get hurt and here she was; in a hospital; barely living through her most recent nightmare.

They all headed further into the ward; noticing all the hustling and bustling. It was suffocating and very unbearable. They've all been here before and it got worse every time. The doctor was silent all the way as he led them though a corridor to finally reach room 513.

"Now I was made aware of their situation and law enforcement officials will be stopping by to question you all later in the day." He told them. "They are resting now as they have been in recovery for only seven hours. Now before you say anything-." He saw all their reactions and put up a hand to silence them. "They each went through an exhausting 12 hour surgery to stitch up and repair all the damage that had been done. We wanted to observe first so we could make sure that they were recovering nicely and without problems."

"Can we see them now?" Rin asked pleadingly.

Dr. Kiaka only nodded and opened the door that led into the dismal room.

All four immediately looked to the two beds only separated by a non translucent curtain and saw the girls; hooked up to a bunch of machines; while sleeping.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Inuyasha couldn't believe that this was his angel in here. He sighed as he walked over and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. He carefully grasped and held her frail left hand and looked at her pale but still beautiful face.

The left side of her face was pretty much bruised while her right side was flawless. There were five stitches in her temple where she was thrown violently against the wall and her cheek had a good sized black and blue bruise. Her right shoulder; which was covered by a hospital gown, was bandaged. Her bare right leg was the only one not covered by the blanket; her calf had gauze wrapped around it where she was stabbed and sliced almost to the bone. The tops of her thighs were bruised from where she was hit with the metal bat. The hand he held was cold due to the I.V hooked to her left arm and he saw the A+ blood unit hooked up to her right arm. There was a breathing tube that went through her nose to help her breathe easier. And at last there was a heart rate machine to monitor her heartbeats.

He has never felt so low before. How the hell could he have let this happen?! She didn't deserve this! He gently ran his fingers through her black tresses around her shoulders and the stark white pillow. He placed a loving kiss on her benumbed palm and pressed it against his warm cheek; silently praying to wake up and be okay.

Rin and Ayame wanted to say hello and offer their comforts but with the way the boys sat by their girlfriends in complete unawareness of anything around them, they would come back later when they could all talk and find out what transpired yesterday. They both left the room without a word.

* * *

It had been about over an hour and Inuyasha and Miroku were still waiting for signs of life. They were fully aware that they were merely sleeping but it felt like forever until they would open their eyes. It was nearing the three o'clock hour when Dr. Kiaka and a few female nurses came in for a routine check-up and left them be again.

Inuyasha was trying his damnedest to stay awake and was failing rapidly. His head hit the bed next to her hand and closed his eyes for a brief minute. He then heard a soft moan and slight movement from the bed. He quickly lifted his head to see Kagome gradually open her weary eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out; his own eyes focusing only on her face.

She blinked and moaned as she turned her head to the voice beside her. Her eyes showed recognition and she formed her first smile. "Hey...Inuyasha." She breathed out; her voice soft and slow but still was the prettiest voice in the world to him.

"Hey yourself." He tried to sound indifferent but Kagome could see right through his facade. She caught the sight of a single tear and squeezed his hand as hard as she was able.

"I know you're worried so you don't have to hide anything from me. I'll be okay, honest." She still had her smile on.

"I should have been there. You don't deserve this! I told you I would protect you and look at how that turned out! You are hurt because I wasn't with you and I couldn't-"

"Inuyasha please, calm down!" She didn't want him to blame himself and she wasn't going to let him accuse himself of something that was unexpected. "Listen to me, okay?!" She looked right into his sleep filled eyes and managed to sit up without straining herself. "This..." she motioned to her injured body "was **NOT** you fault, okay?! None of us knew that this was going to happen! I don't want you to blame yourself because I won't let you! You **DO** protect me; every single day!" She was wearing herself out and felt the strain in her back and slowly fell back to her bed. She lifted their joined hands and placed her own kiss on his palm. "I love you, okay? Don't beat yourself up for this. I will be alright."

The boy sighed in defeat and reached up to gently kiss her lips; which she responded immediately to. He pulled back after a few seconds and silently promised to trust her words and be here for her; just as she was there for him.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Not long after that, Sango was stirring from her long sleep. She felt like complete crap. Her right thigh was wrapped in gauze held by a sling by the ankle because of the stab wound she got. She had unfortunately obtained many bruises all over her body. The girl had two broken ribs from the side attack and therefore was also wrapped in white bandages. Her left arm was virtually useless because of the many hits it received. The bruises were many on her sides, arms, legs and shoulders, which were covered by her white hospital gown. She saw the I.V and the B- blood unit hooked on either side of her arms and like Kagome, a heart monitor was beeping. She also had a breathing tube to help her.

"Sango, you are awake?" Miroku asked frantically. When he saw her confused chestnut eyes open he was alleviated for the first time in nearly twenty four hours.

"Miroku?" She turned slowly to see her boyfriend on her right side holding her hand. She smiled and that in turn made him smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He placed butterfly kissess on her palm. "I was so worried about you. I didn't want to see you hurt and you suffered greatly. I hate myself for not being with you sooner." His violet eyes were depressed and hurt as he looked up to her.

"Miroku...I don't want to see you like this. We couldn't see this coming; we both know that!" She sighed as she felt her side acting up and relaxed before continuing. "I'm alive and here, so don't pin all the blame on yourself. I love you, Miroku, okay? I will always love you."

"I love you too Sango." He placed a chaste kiss onto her lips before sitting down beside her once again.

* * *

Once the two were fully conscious, Rin and Ayame were brought in and all started talking again. Neither Kagome nor Sango could talk about what exactly happened. They would change the subject right afterwards. When it approached the end of visiting hours at seven, they remained where they were. They still had to be questioned so they waited anxiously for the police to come.

Two male police officers came in some time later after being led in by the doctor. The doctor examined both girls and made sure everything was alright; including the I.V and blood units. The girls did loose a serious amount of blood and were dehydrated so it was vital to make sure they were alright for the night. After Dr. Kiaka left them in private, it was time for some serious questions.

"Now pardon us for not being here sooner; we had heard of how badly wounded you were so we would wait until you were well enough to talk." The bigger of the officers apologized.

All five nodded silently. Ayame and Rin were now sitting in chairs at the foot of the beds; waiting for the interrogation.

"I am SSgt. Ryuu and my partner, Sgt. Kai." The bigger officer pointed to himself then to his much smaller companion. "We have some questions we need to ask of you. Any answer you give will prove vital to our investigation."

"Let's start with the victims. Ms. Higurashi-Ms. Hidaka..." Sgt. Kai noticed each girl nod their head in response. "Can you tell us what happened in your own words?"

Kagome looked a bit resistant and apprehensive. The memory of being beaten to near death was still fresh in her mind. She felt the encouragement of her boyfriend and looked up to see his eyes. She smiled nervously and cleared her throat. "Well I-..." She stopped; too afraid to speak anymore.

"It's okay, baby. I know it's hard but we're here...I'm here." He finished in a whisper as he firmly held her still fragile, weak hand.

"Okay...Well, it all started yesterday when I was walking down the hall to my locker. I opened to see a note and because of past events I was nervous about opening it but when I did it was supposedly from Ayame..." She looked at her friend who stared at her in shock.

"I didn't send you a note Kagome."

"So what happened after you got this...alleged note?" SSgt. Ryuu asked; a notebook in hand to record all that was said.

"I first thought about why she would send me a note when I just saw her. I had a bad feeling in my gut and against my better judgment I went just in case it was her because I didn't want to stand her up. It said to meet at the back of the main building and so I went. It was cold out and it was still snowing so I waited against the wall beside the door."

SSgt. Ryuu nodded as he recorded everything. "So..." he focused his attention Ayame. "You never did send her this note to meet her?"

Ayame shook her head. "No, I didn't. I was with her and Rin in theater for our dance club meeting. I would have asked before she left but I only said goodbye and that I would see her tomorrow. She left right after that."

"Mmmhmm, okay. Ms. Hidaka, what happened to you?" Sgt. Kai directed towards Sango.

Sango sighed and gripped her boyfriend's hand. "It started right after I left the karate club I was in. I pulled out my phone as soon as I felt a buzzing. It was from Kagome saying to meet me at the east side of the school." She looked at her best friend.

"Sango, I didn't have my phone. It must have been taken when I wasn't looking. I always keep my phone on me."

"That's true. I was starting to get suspicious because we usually met at a specific tree at the school so asking me to meet at a different place was really strange."

"Okay, so you were both misled. Any idea on what your attacker looked like?"

Sango didn't have think twice. "It was female; dressed as a ninja. She had red sashes on her waist, wrists, ankles and head. She had cold, ruthless red eyes that were intent on killing me."

"That was just like my attacker! Except her sashes were black and her eyes were a cold black."

"So you each had different attackers? That is interesting." Kai was nodding at each new tidbit. "So how were you two involved?" He directed at the two witnesses.

"Well we were walking down the hall when our club was over and we separated after walking down to get to our rides." Rin started.

"And I was heading for my car but I thought I heard a faint scream. So I headed towards the noise and there was more noise the way of the back exit so I followed it. It sounded familiar so I ran to find out what was going on." Ayame was in deep thought as she recalled the previous day. "When I swung open the doors I saw a black person over Kagome's body; the knife aimed for her head. Obviously my appearance was a surprise because the figure then dropped the knife and then took off as fast as a bullet without another sound."

Rin then took over and told her version. "I walked past the courtyard windows, expecting to see Sango and Kagome waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku at their usual place but I didn't see anyone. I thought that weird and I continued on; thinking nothing of it. As I exited the main doors, I heard a commotion near the wooded area of the school so I ran and stumbled upon someone poised over Sango's body; ready to end her life. The figure had the same reaction as Kagome's."

"And then I immediately went to see Kagome and she was barely conscious so I pulled out my phone to call the police and ambulance. And then Rin called me to tell me what she just witnessed. I told her the same thing."

"I pulled her body to where Ayame found Kagome and was horrified at seeing a trail of blood. It wasn't that long before I saw Ayame kneeling over Kagome's equally beaten body. We stood there for about fifteen minutes when we heard the sirens and ambulance in front of the school."

Both sergeants were stunned and shocked at such information. It was hard to imagine. "I see, so how did you two come to find them?" SSgt. Ryuu asked the supposed boyfriends; who were just as stunned; if not more-pissed.

Miroku stared at his beloved before answering. "We were heading out; walking to our tree to meet Sango and Kagome."

"I turned on my phone to see that I had a missed call from Kagome and I immediately called her back. She didn't answer; which I thought was strange. I knew that she always had her phone on and I tried again, nothing at all." Inuyasha was staring into nothing. Kagome knew he was still coping with it and she patted his hand that still held hers and gave a reassuring kiss on his palm.

Sango could also easily see that Miroku was stunned. She gripped his hand as he continued on for Inuyasha. "Then he asked me to call Sango to ask if Kagome's phone was off. I got no answer. I tried again but I got the same thing. Then we started to realize that...that-"

"They might have been in trouble. We were planning to look for them but then we heard the police and ambulances pull up in front of the school."

"And we followed them until we reached the back doors. We didn't know what to see but we didn't plan on seeing our girlfriends nearly dead on the ground!" Miroku finished harshly; his hand and head went right on the bed. Sango rubbed his back and tried everything in her power to comfort him.

"I see this has been difficult for all of you to speak about. Fortunately, that is all we needed to hear. We thank you all for your cooperation. We hope to catch whoever did this to you soon. Thank you and we hope you have a pleasant recovery. Sgt!" SSgt Ryuu commanded and both left the room; leaving all six alone again.

Ayame and Rin decided to leave the couples for the night. They each could tell that they needed time alone. They each said their goodnights and goodbyes before making their way out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

Sango could definitely see that Miroku was struggling with all the recent revelations and she whispered and comforted him as best as she could until they both fell asleep; Miroku finally resting his self for the first time in over twenty-four hours. He fell asleep with his hand still firmly clasped with hers; hurting that she was still hurt inside and out but reassured that she was still alive and well.

Kagome was weak from everything that had transpired but her boyfriend was far worse off. She pulled the stray bangs from his face and made him look at her. "You need your sleep, Inu. I'm okay now; you don't have to stress anymore."'

He wanted to cry but he still had his pride. "It's just so hard to see you in pain, Kagome. I swear on all that is holy; we're going to get these two bitches that hurt the two of you!" He whispered harshly. He was tired; aggravated and completely worn out.

She slowly leaned forward and captured his lips. That was a soft yet needing kiss. She cupped his cheek as she reluctantly pulled away to finally rest her head. "Just sleep for now. You need more sleep than I do. Don't worry, we'll get them. None of us has taken any crap from anyone and we still prevailed." She laughed before finally closing her eyes. "Love you, Inuyasha." She whispered before finally falling into slumber.

"Love you too, baby. Goodnight, my sweet angel." He kissed her hand before resting his head on her bed and finally falling asleep; satisfied and relieved that Kagome was indeed alive and kicking.


	17. This Has To End!

**A/N: Only 4 more chapters left!! It's approaching the end! For this chapter I added much Inu/Kag fluff since I thought I haven't done so much of it in the story. I hope you have liked and enjoyed this story since it is coming to a close in about a week! Next chapter should be posted by either Thursday or Friday of this week. Enjoy and as always, please R & R!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: This Has to End!**

Throughout the long week it continues to snow and covers the small and slightly overwhelmed town. Everyone was shocked at how such a horrible and unimaginable event can happen in broad daylight-and on school grounds no less! But friends and even random strangers paid respects to the injured girls with flowers, balloons and get well cards.

With Kagome's shoulder and leg wound; her treatment was rough. Luckily neither stab wound penetrated the bone so it went smoother than if either one did hit a bone. Her back was still sore and with her thighs bruised quite badly from the bat but she has striven to improve herself. The many bruises on her being were reminders of what and what **_might_** have happened but it wouldn't stop her from getting back on her feet. She had the support of her mother, brother, and grandfather; who regularly came by to visit and stay with her and she had the never-ending and unconditional loving support of her boyfriend. Inuyasha was by her side before, during and after her daily treatment and she grew stronger because of it. She could tell he still was distraught over the attempted murder but she never brought it up; fear that he would go into further self-blame and hatred.

Sango, with her stab wound in her thigh and left arm nearly unresponsive, getting mobile was a difficult task. She was put through extensive therapeutics; working every muscle through her right leg and left arm. It was painful and hard as hell at first but not before too long; she was able to have some movement. She wasn't going to remain helpless; she was very strong-willed, only because she had the encouragement of her father and brother everyday and the apparent loving and unspoken support from Miroku. He helped her mostly, because he was there. He never spoke of the incident and Sango knew that it would anger him further so she kept her mouth shut and hung close to him.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital!" Sango exclaimed as she was settled back into her bed after another training session.

Kagome was resting comfortably in her bed alongside when she heard her friend's scream. "Me too, But hey, it got us out of school for over a week and-..." she looked down in fear. "That also means that we missed about a week's worth of practice for the play."

"I know. Ayame brought my lines down so I could practice them when I have the chance and you also have some say in production so we aren't completely missing it." Sango looked at her beside to see said scripts resting on the table. She still had the I.V hooked up but she long ago had enough blood again to be called stable; as did Kagome. "Hey, where did the boys go?"

"Inuyasha said that he and Miroku were picking up some stuff and that they would be back within a few hours." The girl looked out the exposed window to see a white sky with barely visible snow flakes falling. She still loved the snow but now it would also remind her of her near death experience.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they got to go out. They spend most of their time here with us- not that I'm complaining or anything- but they need some time to themselves. School hasn't been so much of a distraction for them, I figure."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha can't even concentrate on his homework while he's here. That idiot is going to fail if he keeps this up! Luckily, I force him into doing it so he won't fail!" She spoke half-heartedly while absentmindedly fingering her special trinket around her neck.

Sango made no reply but agreed just the same. She stared out into the white world while flexing her left hand to gain more flexibility. "I always loved to watch the snow fall around this time; especially when Christmas and the dance are approaching...but now it seems different now that I have seen my own blood stain it!" She closed her eyes and felt a sickening sense of contrariness.

"Me too, Sango...me too." Kagome whispered.

It was silent for a while until they boys came back. They went out shopping for some gifts for each of the girls. As much as he didn't want to because he was greatly embarrassed by his girlfriend's squeals, Inuyasha bought her a human sized stuffed husky with a fluffy tail and shining golden eyes**(A/N: I have this. I got it in South Korea when I was eight. Except for the golden eyes, she has blue eyes)**. As expected, Kagome squealed. She cuddled close to it and Inuyasha saw how happy and brighter she was. Anything to keep her that way, he told himself. After bringing a vase full of white roses and blue irises and her favored vanilla frappuchino, she thanked him while they kissed lovingly until they were out of breath.

Sango got a cute stuffed kitty with red eyes and two tails. Miroku knew she loved kittens and she also squealed and held it close. She also saw her favorite flowers; baby breaths and lavender, in a vase with her favorite drink; a chocolate raspberry milkshake. Miroku knew he just made her day and he loved seeing her happy. After a minute of kissing they pulled apart and she went right to sipping her treat.

* * *

It was the following Friday, December 14th, the night before Kagome and Sango were to be released. After spending over a week in a white hospital room; bored out of their minds; aside from their family and boyfriends being there and studying for the school play, there was very little to entertain themselves.

Kagome was once again grasping her boyfriend's name while staring out into the dark white sky; snow still continuing to fall. It hadn't stopped since the accident. She couldn't wait to get home and eat regular meals and get back into the normal swing of things. She really was looking forward to wearing normal clothes. She still wore that hospital gown because of her injuries. The dance was the following Friday and she couldn't wait. She glanced down to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully in the chair beside her, with a blanket to cover him. Since it was the weekend, he was allowed to stay with her. She reached over and gently grabbed his hand and held it to her heart. He didn't stir but he squeezed her hand in response. She smiled and fell back to rest her head. She didn't let go of his hand and kept it there when she finally fell in to a nice slumber; knowing that she was going home tomorrow.

* * *

"It's so nice to be home!!" She shouted happily as they pulled up in the garage. She was riding with Inuyasha while her family pulled up beside them.

"Stay here." And then Inuyasha got out and locked his door and went to her side. Kagome was confused as to what he was planning but it was quickly apparent when he opened her door.

She had a little trouble walking but could hold her weight for short periods of time. Inuyasha had always wanted to try this and now was a perfect time. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing-?" She gasped as she was being pulled out and into his arms. She was giggling but she still protested. "No-No...NO!!"

She busted out laughing as she was being carried bridal style. Inuyasha also smiled as he saw her laughing again. He twirled her around as the approached the front steps.

"Inuyasha put me down!!" Kagome protested outside but inside she was really enjoying this. Her smile was a dead giveaway that she didn't mind this at all. "Come on, put me down; this is totally silly!!" He ran up the porch steps and reached the front door. "Put me down!" She laughed once more. Her face was red from the cold and from the laughing. He kissed her quickly on her red lips before setting her back down gently.

Masako saw the entire thing. She laughed lightly as she walked slowly to the door where they were waiting. Souta was a little grossed out at the affection and gramps, well, he grumbled as he carried all the bags; following his daughter and grandson.

Once everything was unpacked and everyone settled, Kagome and Inuyasha went straight for her room; just to relax. Luckily, Masako trusted both her daughter and her future son-in-law not to do anything. They've been together for three years so the mother knew that Inuyasha's intentions were completely honorable. They wouldn't do anything life-changing until they were out of school and she knew that.

* * *

Kagome went right for her window. She barely felt the pain in her leg as she walked and sat by her frosted window. She sighed; just relishing in the peace and quite; full aware that her boyfriend was there and was approaching her. As she gazed at the snow covered trees and looking out in the distance; seeing nothing but a peaceful gray, she felt big, strong arms around her shoulders; gently as to not bother her wounded shoulder. She patted one of his hands and held onto it. The pain in her shoulder was practically non-existent and she immersed into Inuyasha's warmth and love.

"Remember the first Christmas we were together?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and rested his head against hers. "Yeah, we went ice-skating and you were so clumsy you couldn't stay upright for very long." He chuckled as she gently jabbed in the ribs.

"I remember that. You were like an expert; first at bowling then at ice-skating. And then we came home and we decided to make sugar cookies. That resulted in a dough fight." She laughed at the memory. "The dough got all in your hair and it wouldn't come out!" She turned in his arms to see him shaking his head. She kissed his cheek and returned to her position. "And from then on we made it a tradition- first ice-skating, then making cookies and then-"

"My favorite part; having dinner at Saki's Café and then finally cuddling in front of a nice big fire with a single blanket wrapped around us." He then began nuzzling her neck. "You'd be in my lap; all nice and soft and warm...."

Kagome was enjoying the attention her neck was getting. It was already warm in her room but it was slowly getting hotter. They didn't have real alone time in the hospital so she could guess he was making up for lost time. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful sensations bubbling inside her. She then realized that they weren't alone and she nudged him just enough to get his attention back on track.

"As much as I love you doing that, someone can barge in and we'd be caught red handed." She caught the slight disappointment in his eyes and quickly kissed him.

He was sad that he couldn't finish his torture on her neck but an idea suddenly popped into his head. Inuyasha then began to kiss; instead of nuzzling her neck. "Where...is...your...dress...for...the...dance?" He asked in between kisses. He knew when she was distracted like this she tended to say more things than she wanted and thought for sure he would get an answer. But life was cruel...

She was so preoccupied that she didn't know what he said at first. "Uh....it's uh....it's in....uh...it's in the-"She then finally realized what he was getting at. "Why you....sneaky, slimy, devilish...."

Inuyasha then knew he was in for it. He walked backwards as he saw the anger and though little- amusement in her features. He stopped as he felt her closet against this back. He chuckled nervously at the though of what she planned on doing to him. She growled as she successfully stood and limped slowly to where he was trapped. He knew her temper well and gulped down his nervousness.

'_**That bastard....thought he could get it out of me while distracting me-hah! He's very slick!' **_She saw how nervous he looked and laughed inwardly. The only people to ever strike fear in Inuyasha were Izayoi and her mom- especially the moms, and herself. One time he pissed her off and she blew up on him- hit him with all her might with a pillow. He wisely stayed away from her for about a few days until she cooled off.

Unfortunately her straining leg had other ideas. It was healing but it could still pain her under enough pressure. She stopped and groaned at the sudden strain. Inuyasha turned serious and he walked over and helped her settle on her blue bed. His eyes gazed at hers; asking if she was okay. She smiled and silently pulled his arm; signaling to lay down with her. He gently crawled over and lied beside the wall. It was getting pretty toasty in the room and decided to take off his jacket and his shirt and tossed them on her floor. Kagome just loved when he showed off his physique. A big muscular chest while remaining lean was enough to make her drool. She subconsciously wiped her mouth off and settled her head on his bare shoulder. His left arm immediately wrapped around her waist and they just rested in silence.

She eyed the silver kanji lying underneath his collarbone and she reached up to touch the smooth surface. Even though she was lying right on her injured shoulder; it was barely just a slight ache. Just being in her lover's arms was enough to make all problems and pains fade away. Her throbbing leg was not bothering her anymore either.

Inuyasha looked down to see her touching his birthday present. He could tell she was in deep thought and just watched her. She snuggled closer to him and he placed butterfly kisses on her forehead. He's missed doing this when she was in the damn hospital and he loved feeling her form against his. He saw that her hand was still and her breathing was coming slower. She was falling asleep, this time where he wants her to be. He was feeling a bit groggy himself and decided to sleep too. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered back before finding peace in her dreams.

* * *

Around a few hours later, the doorbell downstairs woke them. It was already reaching nightfall but with the constant cloudy sky, the only clue was the darkening of it. They heard footsteps coming up and knew that their relaxing alone time was about to be disrupted.

There were three knocks at the door before Masako spoke up. "Kagome? Inuyasha? You guys up?"

Kagome breathed in the sweet smell of Inuyasha before answering. "We are now, mom. What's up?"

"Sango and Miroku are here. They needed to talk to you; said it was urgent."

The couple looked at each other before reluctantly sitting up. "Let them in, mom."

The door opened and in came Sango; with Miroku steadying her movements by being a support. He set her on the beanbag chair across from the bed while he settled beside her on the floor; making sure that Sango was comfortable. Masako left them and she quietly shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha and Kagome could tell that the other couple was clearly worried. She crawled onto his lap; with her leg finally getting a relief on her pillow. "What's wrong you guys?"

"We're not sure. We have a suspicion that we got off lucky last time. Next time they attack us we may not be so fortunate." Sango said. Her eyes were far away. The incident was still fresh in her mind.

Miroku sensed his girlfriend's distress and held her hand.

There was another few knocks at the door. Masako peeked in again. "I'm sorry to interrupt again but there was mail on the counter and one was addressed to you, Kagome." She walked over and handed her an envelope.

"Thanks mom." The mother nodded and immediately left the four friends to their conversation once more.

Once the door was closed, they stared at the mysterious letter.

Kagome had a distinct feeling that it was another threat. Her hands were shaking and she was starting to panic. "Oh no, not again, not again! Why does this keep happening?!"

Inuyasha could feel her panic and her whole body shaking. He grabbed the letter and tossed it to Miroku. He would not let her read another threat; ever again!! She has been through enough trauma and pain already. He then rubbed her arms to calm her down. "Miroku, would you open that?"

Miroku immediately snatched the letter from the floor and ripped it open. Sango was having a case of the chills as he tore it open. She saw him open the letter and suddenly jumped up and dropped the piece of paper.

"Miroku what is it?" She asked frantically.

He was suddenly pale and his eyes expressed fear and astonishment. He looked to his girlfriend and then to the couple on the bed. Inuyasha was suddenly curious.

"Uh..."He picked the letter back up and gulped down vile that risen in his throat. He too was startled and shaking. "I think only Inuyasha should see this." He stared directly at his buddy.

Inuyasha knew this was serious, so he rubbed her arms, kissed the back of his angel's head and went with Miroku into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

"This has to stop! I can't take any more of this!" Kagome was clearly heading for a nervous breakdown. Sango quickly jumped up and hopped over to sit beside her friend.

I know...this has gone completely out of hand. This is insane! What did we do to deserve this?!"

"Obviously someone likes to see us in pain; driving Inuyasha and Miroku completely up the wall in total anger in the process and we don't know who's causing this." She flopped back on her bed and covered her face.

Sango sighed and stared out the window. They both jumped up to a sudden noise in the hallway. Whatever the letter said this time; it was even worse than they thought. They jumped again to see both boys walk in; their faces unrecognizable. Miroku slammed the door shut while Inuyasha collapsed onto the floor with his head in his hands. Kagome sprang up and went right into his arms.

Sango stood up and saw her boyfriend's face. It scared her but she went into the safety of his gentle arms anyway. Both girls turned to look at each other while the boys embraced them as tightly as possible; as if they would disappear any minute. Whatever was in that threatening letter, it not only pissed them off but scared them to death too. Something horrible was going happen and neither couple knew when or where the mysterious killers would strike again.


	18. Rehearsal Mishaps

**A/N: Sorry, a little short here but the next one should make up for it. I hope for it to be one of my favorite and longest chapters yet!! This was like a filler chapter and I was not too impressed with this but it turned out better than my original outline. Only 3 more chapters to GO!!! Almost finished! I hope you continue to enjoy it until the conclusion!!**

**Next chapter: The Christmas Dance; fluff, dresses, songs, and more fluff(if I can get all that in! I promised a long chapter after this and i will write and add until it's long enough!!)**

**Enjoy and please R & R!!! Ja Ne for now!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Rehearsal Mishaps**

Kagome was reluctant to go back to school on Monday. With the last note sent to her own home, combined with Inuyasha's feelings over the matter and just getting over her latest injuries, she was scared to death. She didn't know what could happen or when or where. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sweating with all of this apprehension and anxiety; which wasn't good for her recovery.

So on Sunday night, she stayed up and thought of all that has happened this past year. She was burning up so her window was opened a quarter; the wintry breeze feeling perfect on her skin. Her leg was propped up by a few pillows while she rested her head on her two blue pillows. Her blanket was tossed to the side for now as she hugged her new stuffed animal Inuyasha gave her. It provided a sense of comfort and it eased her a bit. He always found a way to make her laugh and smile and that made her giggle at that truth. Her necklace felt cool on her heated skin; just above her breasts. Just having his name; even if he wasn't with her now, it made her feel safe and secure.

Her chocolate eyes wandered around the room. It was dark but the light; which the calm, gray sky provided made it seem less spooky. Tomorrow would come soon enough and she would have to return to her school life. She was still not happy and excited to go back but with her best friends and boyfriend with her; especially Inuyasha who would be keeping an even closer eye on her now; she prayed that nothing wouldn't happen for a while at least. With the cool, wintry chill and all her memories of dances and rehearsals; she finally found her sanctuary in her dreams; consisting of her family and friends; but mostly with her sweet and slick but still sexy boyfriend.

* * *

Finals in class through the whole week was murderous, backbreaking, long...the list could go on forever. Sure the study dates and extra time at the hospital helped but still; finals at the end of the year before Christmas break was still a pain in the ass!

So when it reached Wednesday, the 19th, it was the final rehearsal for the play before the year ended. Kagome and Sango were to stay after school and get in as much practice as possible. _**Blue Sky**_ was coming along right on schedule but with Sango as the female lead, she was going to be struggling to get her part down; not with only her lines but acting as she moved across stage. Kagome was luckier; she only had sit down; watch in front of the stage and correct any mistake or give out advice.

"It feels so strange to be back; even if it's only been three days." Sango stated as she and her best friend prepared backstage.

"I know what you mean. At least this will be our last practice. After this we can relax until winter break ends." Kagome was sitting on a stool as she read the whole play and what she could to add to it to make it better.

Sango got into her costume as a dark, shady solemn girl; with nothing but black on her back; her hair covering her face. "This isn't so bad; I finally get to look like my character. But wearing all black makes me look Gothic and scary and that isn't me."

The producer looked up. "You may not be Gothic but you are still scary most of the time; especially when Miroku has pissed you off."

Both laughed. "Yeah, that's true. He can be so...frustrating sometimes, not to mention persistent!!"

"But you love him anyway."

Sango sighed and smiled back. "Yeah, I do. Speaking of which, when are the boys coming to get us? Miroku took his car so I can't drive us home; Stupid idiot." She mumbled as she made a final check on her wardrobe.

"After lunch, Inuyasha told me that he and Miroku will pick us up around 5 or so..." Kagome looked down at her watch. "And its 3:34 right now and we should be done by then. Plus they planned on taking us out to *****Pink Bear***** tonight."

"Oh, good, I love that place! They have the best eggrolls!" Sango was joyous that they would be eating at the town's disco themed buffet restaurant. It did have a reputation for its cuisine.

"Oh, Sango..." Kagome shook her head at her silly friend. "Inuyasha also said we were all going out on Saturday but he wouldn't tell me where."

"Remember when we had our first study date?" Sango turned to Kagome; who nodded. "Well that Saturday we went to the bowling alley and we went against each other?"

"Oh yeah, you and Miroku lost and had to pay for the food. You guys were steaming throughout dinner!"

They laughed and continued into memory lane for a while. That was until, a voice suddenly popped in on them.

"Guys, let's go!! We need to get it together!" Ayame busted through the curtains; which made Kagome nearly fall off of her seat.

"Jeeze, Ayame, give a little warning next time, will ya?!" Kagome panted as she regained her breath.

"Sorry, Kaggie but seriously we need to get moving! Still so much work to be done! Very nice Sango, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thanks." And all three rushed out to begin dress rehearsal.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, let's start from the top!" Ayame shouted as she got in place beside her friend/producer. "Sango, remember, you are a depressed, lonely soul who doesn't speak, you are cold and weary; eyes blank, face pale." She was staring as the female star that was getting into character. "Alright...and, action!" She shouted; like a professional director.

Sango acted and posed as her character perfectly. She was sad, depressed, and gloomy as she wandered on the stage, walking to her destination, as a female voice did the narration.

"Alright, second scene! Ryuu and Sakura enter; stage left." And two of the actors walked out; ready to play their parts.

And that's how it was for the first four scenes; all went smoothly; while either Ayame or Kagome giving some advice and pointers now and then. But Kagome had a bad feeling; like something was going to happen. She turned around and looked around the room, as if searching for an answer. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so she turned her focus on the stage; that uneasy feeling never ceasing. She subconsciously rubbed her near healed shoulder and groaned at the slight discomfort.

She was starting to fidget nervously, which Ayame caught. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

The girl only nodded her head. "I'm fine; just excited for the dance and all." She lied. The queasiness in her gut was getting worse over time. She had to distract herself somehow and being the producer; it was not a problem.

She got up and stretched before slowly walking up the stage as the scene was reaching its climax. "Sango, Ryuu; you need to be more dramatic in this scene. Sango, move around; try to avoid him; act all defensive and-"

The stage board cracked and Kagome almost got her leg caught if Sango didn't pull her out in time. She looked back at the broken board and breathed in and out to calm herself.

"That was close. We need to check the stability of this stage before anything else happens." Sango suggested; as she looked down nervously at the old and busted plank.

"I agree. Someone else could possibly get hurt. Alright, until we can get someone to check this stage, rehearsal has been canceled. I can't risk anyone's health; even if it's for the school production." Ayame announced; her face serious and voice full of concern.

All murmured and consented as they began to pack up. Kagome and Sango went backstage to get ready.

"That's weird; there wasn't any problem with the stage until now." Sango was getting out of her costume. Her back was to Kagome.

"Yeah..." she mumbled as she felt even more irritable and perturbed. She peeked out from the curtains to figure out what was causing her to feel like this. Everyone was acting pretty much normal. Except for Bankotsu; whose face was cold and anxious? He seemed to be looking at the stage; which was void now of anything. He smiled really quickly before turning his back.

'_**Did Bankotsu have something to do with this? I'm betting that he did.' **_She turned around to find her friend almost ready. "Hey Sango, have you seen anything peculiar lately? I mean with Bankotsu?"

Sango turned around; confused and curious. "Not too much. His eyes are always cold and his demeanor is even more frigid today. Why, something wrong?"

"Not too sure but I believe that Bankotsu may have had something to do with the stage."

She seemed to ponder on that theory for a while. She gathered her costume and went to store it until further use. She hung it up on a rack with others and went to gather her things; not noticing the three tall stacks of boxes rattling beside the two girls.

"Maybe; he was pretty pissed when he couldn't get you to go out with him. Maybe it's revenge?" She put on her purple winter coat and handed Kagome her green one.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that-"She was just putting on her coat when the boxes suddenly fell because of uneven weight. Both gasped in surprise as they managed to run and dive out of the way. Now there was a huge mess around them; only the top boxes were open; full of plastic knives, spears and other weapons for the theater.

"Oh my God, what just happened?!" Kagome asked, her heartbeat pounding rapidly as she stood up; helping Sango to her feet too.

"I don't know; the boxes just collapsed. We got to clean this up; it could spell trouble for anyone who comes back here." She and Kagome then began to pick up the theater props and put them away in the boxes, this time stacking the boxes up three or four together; instead of six or seven like before.

"I'm calling Inuyasha to come and pick us up. That scared the hell out of me!" She checked her watch; she would be calling a half-hour early but she pulled out her phone and speed-dialed him.

Sango was still a bit shaken as she sat down on a nearby stool. The broken board plank on the stage; the avalanche of boxes nearly crushing them, she knew that those "accidents" were intentional. They were intended for them and only them. Someone, or some people; most likely the same ones who tried to kill them, were trying to get them hurt again. She held her arm; that dive made her land on her bad arm, it was throbbing and it hurt to bend her wrist and elbow just a bit. She hissed but flexed her hand, trying to ease it. This was getting to be too dangerous and too coincidental. She watched as her best friend said goodbye and hung up.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. I told Inuyasha about all these occurrences and he didn't sound thrilled about it. Even mentioned Bankotsu's awkward behavior; that got him up and out to come and get us; Miroku's with him."

"Kaggie, I don't know how this can all be happening. I am really starting to get scared." Sango usually held her fear quite well ever since her mother died but all this was getting to be too much for her.

Kagome heard the fear and nervousness laced in Sango's voice. She picked up her stuff and sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder; a calming, friendly gesture. "I know, me too. I've been scared ever since we got attacked a few weeks ago. I was hopeful that we would get through this but with all this happening, I am not quite so confident now."

Sango did the same thing; putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We will get through this, I know it. No matter how scared we are, no matter what else happens; we will stand tall and we will win!"

Both giggled and agreed to focus on the wonderful; instead of the horrible, events coming up. The Christmas dance was two days away and they couldn't wait to dance the night away with their dates. They got up and walked out the theater exit; where they waited for a few minutes until they saw Inuyasha and Miroku's cars pull up. The girls got in and all drove to where they said they would have dinner, in the white and peaceful winter wonderland; not bringing up the rehearsal or what happened again.

* * *

***Pink Bear* was taken from my story, Can't Move On Without You, so it's mine and not anybody else's. Just to let you know!**

**Ja Ne again!!!  
**


	19. Mistletoe & Snowflakes

**A/N: As I promised, a longer chapter!!! And it turned out better than I first imagined it!! For once, a humorous and romantic chapter; free from any angst and suspense!!! This story has only 2 MORE chapters to GO!!!! I'm getting excited!! Enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to read until the very end!!! Please R & R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any mentioned songs I do not own either. All rights go to the artists.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Mistletoe & Snowflakes**

December 21st was the night that the high school hosted one of the most formal and gorgeous dances of the year; perfect because it was the start of winter and a light snow was expected for the evening. And because it was on the last day before winter break, everyone was in the spirits.

What the plan was that the four would ride in a rented white limo; paid for by the parents and drive to the dance; which was located in the school gym (no longer smelling like sweat and stinky feet). It was supposed to be from 8 to midnight; hopefully it wouldn't be a madhouse during or after all was said and done.

Kagome was almost ready with her dress. She was supposed to be picked up around 7: 50 for the dance; so she spent the day with her gal friends at a spa and salon. She saw the clock: **7:37** and quickly went over her entire, transformed look. She stood in front of her floor length mirror and sighed; finally having a moment to breathe. She had worn her rose red halter dress and had borrowed white pumps from her mother. Her shining black hair was up and curled; the hair flowing over her bare shoulders. The silver kanji necklace was still around her neck and it added more glamour. Other jewelry she wore was her red anklet on her left ankle and silver dangling earrings; also from her beloved mother. She had her nails done and painted; the rich deep red glimmering whenever it hit light. The only make-up that she allowed was light red mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Ah, you look so beautiful baby!" Masako came in and smiled happily at her daughter.

"Thanks mom. It's not too flashy or...?" She turned her body; glancing to make sure it didn't show off too much skin.

"No, you look just fine." The mom went to sit on the blue bed and watch her eldest. "I remember my first dance with your father. I was so excited that I finally found a date for my junior semi-formal prom. He was so handsome. And you look just like him...with my eyes and his nose."

The teen laughed as she combed back her bangs. The holidays were fast approaching and it was another year without her father. "I miss him, mom. I wish he could be here right now."

Masako saw her daughter's sad face from the reflection of the mirror and stood up; grabbing her clutch. She grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her. "He is here. He's always been; watching over you, me, Souta and your grandfather. Your dad may be gone, but as long as you remember him; he'll always be with you."

Kagome had no words to say as she was pulled into a tight hug. The mother and daughter embraced for awhile but it was Masako that pulled back first. She cupped her daughter's face. "You okay now?"

The girl only nodded and took in a deep breath to settle her nerves. The woman smiled and placed a motherly kiss on her forehead.

The sound of a vehicle stopping outside perked both females up. Kagome ran to her window to see the expected long, white limo and she squealed in excitement. "He's here! He's here!!"

"Don't forget this, honey." She held out the white clutch; which Kagome snatched and ran out of the room. "Don't leave yet, I still need to take pictures!" And the mother followed right after; making sure to grab the camera along the way.

The doorbell rang as Kagome was halfway down the stairs. Luckily Souta answered it.

"Hey, Inuyasha come on in." Her brother said. Souta was like the little brother Inuyasha never had. A runt; pain in the butt but was a good kid at heart.

When Kagome finally reached the bottom of the steps and turned; she was stunned. She has seen him in formal suits before but it always left her speechless. Her boyfriend looked really handsome and spectacular in a white tuxedo; with a red tie that matched her outfit. She could plainly see her name as it dangled from his neck on the red silk tie. His shoes were also white; black would not look good and besides it was a holiday dance. His long, silky silver hair was combed and washed as it flowed freely. All in all, a wonderful view that Kagome would not look away from.

Inuyasha was also gazing at his red angel; his amber eyes roaming up and down taking in every inch of her. She looked absolutely gorgeous; just a beautiful piece of heaven and a shinning star that just stood out. In his eyes, there was nothing more beautiful than the woman standing across from him.

"You...you look absolutely beautiful." He didn't realize he was walking until he stood in front of her.

She sighed; not looking away from his face. "Thanks, you look so handsome tonight." She rested her hands on his shoulders; feeling his form as he pulled her to him.

He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her face to his; resting his forehead against hers. "I might have said this a million times already but I love you." He then kissed her nose.

"I love you too, with all my being." She then placed her soft lips on his; which engaged him to follow.

Several clicks and aweing brought the couple out and turned to stare at Masako; who had a camera, continuing to take pictures. They then saw the small audience they gathered and both had light blushes brush their cheeks.

"You two are so cute together!! I can't get enough of it!!" Masako was having so much fun so after several poses from the couple and many pictures later, they were finally permitted to leave. Masako wished them a goodnight while Souta waved and grandpa stood; silent as he saw his granddaughter and boyfriend leave; happy for them.

Inuyasha helped Kagome inside the limo and he went in after her; shutting the door behind him. He pulled out the white rose corsage and placed it on her wrist; which made her smile and start another round of kissing. The two were so involved that when the vehicle stopped to pick up Miroku; they didn't notice him smiling as he opened the car door. He found them in a very intimate position; with Kagome on top of Inuyasha; kissing the life out of each other; with his hands massaging her backside.

"Am I interrupting something?" He had this big goofy smile on his face and laughed as they couple finally realized they were no longer alone and pulled apart really quickly. He sat across from them as they drove towards their last destination: Sango's house.

* * *

After picking up Sango, some drooling from Miroku and laughing at a still embarrassed twosome; the two couples were at last heading to the Christmas formal. The snow was falling softly so it gave off a pleasant and soothing aura around the town. When the limo pulled into the school, they could see other cars and limos dropping off students in front of the gymnasium. It was a bit cold out so when they all got out, Inuyasha and Miroku draped their jackets over their dates to keep them warm.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Milady, your escort to the dance..." Miroku had his arm offered to Sango; and she took it with a big smile her face.

"Why thank you." She played the part and laughed at her own voice. "You look really handsome tonight, Miroku." It was true; with the same white rental tuxedo as Inuyasha, but his tie was purple and his hair combed back and that dazzling smile; he was the cat's meow in her mind.

"But I fail in comparison to you; like a shining star in the heavens; like a rose in the snow; nothing can compare how you look, my dearest butterfly." He gazed down at her and has never seen such a creature in his life. He loved the color on her and she was a sight to behold; with her hair in a high ponytail with curls around her face and those matching hoop earrings...

"See, I told you he's going to stare at you the whole night!!!" Sango turned around to see the other couple a few paces behind. They were in a similar position as she and Miroku were. "You tortured the poor man for so long!"

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, Kaggie. Inuyasha has been staring and drooling at you the whole night so far!" She turned around and sure enough, the boy was entranced. She giggled and turned back to her boyfriend; who hasn't strayed from her form.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

They entered the building and they were immediately surrounded by white. The whole gymnasium was remodeled and redecorated. The entire floor was covered in white cloth; except for a wide circle meant for dancing. There were plastic; real sized bushes and trees that were covered in white snow (cotton) all around the stadium; making it like the forest at winter time. The ceiling was draped in white too, with a machine in the center; where the dance floor was; to produce a soft and majestic snowfall. The room was covered in tables and chairs; some even under trees and a lot beside the bushes. They were draped in white silk; with a burning candle in the middle with holly berries and green pine surrounding it. There were plates, utensils and cups at every place setting. Each table could hold 4 couples at a time.

And since it was the beginning; couples were arriving quickly and it was filling up. There were teachers now and then; due to sneakiness; like last year some stupid fool spiked the punch and a lot of people ended up unknowingly drunk; but not this time, there was a teacher standing guard. Besides punch, there was an assortment of snacks; but there would be a dinner served later on.

"Wow, they really did a nice job this year." Kagome was in awe of how much work was put into it.

"Yeah better than last year; because some ass spiked the punch." Inuyasha escorted his girl to an empty table and happened to look at the teacher standing beside the punch bowl.

"I remember that; almost everybody got drunk and they had to cancel the dance." Miroku remembered that because he was one of the unfortunate souls. He shivered at the memory as he pushed Sango's chair in and sat beside her.

"You two..." she pointed to both boys; she sat beside Kagome and the boys sat on either side of them. "...were some of the worst. You guys had so much punch you couldn't even walk out by yourselves."

"Hey it wasn't our fault! It tasted good; like ginger ale and orange punch mixed together." Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome; on the chair. He had remembered bits and pieces of that night.

"You two were so wasted that me and Kagome had to drag you out of here!!"

"Oh yeah, we had to keep you guys away from the punch as soon as we realized what was going on." Kagome sighed and sat back, leaning into Inuyasha's strong, muscled arm. "What was it; did they find out who did it and what they used?"

Sango and Inuyasha shrugged their shoulders, but Miroku spoke up. "Yeah, I think it was one of Bankotsu's brothers- Jakotsu I believe. He poured about 20 of those little shots called Spykes when no one was looking and it made the punch taste more like ginger ale instead of fruit punch."

"Yeah you were saying, **_'Oh how I love ginger ale!'_** and _**'Gimme more Gimme more!'**_" Sango imitated her boyfriend. "I practically had to sit on you to prevent you from reaching the punch bowl. And then they canceled the dance." She looked at him and he had a guilty look on his face.

"When we drove back to my house, you two idiots crashed right on the living room floor. I had to explain to mom the next morning why you looked dead and the vomiting thereafter." Luckily, she and Sango had a few cups of punch _**before**_ it was spiked. Inuyasha and Miroku were unlucky to get it _**after**_ it was.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

The gym was starting to become more active and lively; with men in rentals and gals in a different array of dresses. Songs; holiday related and normal songs began to boom throughout the gym and people were already working up a sweat.

"Hey look! There's Rin and Sesshomaru!" Sango pointed to the dance floor. All turned their heads to see said couple dancing to the beat. Rin looked fabulous and looked like she was having so much fun; her date danced along; looking less enthusiastic. But then again he was the Frigid Beast of the school.

"Sesshomaru looks like he's going through hell! Ha, this is fun to watch!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brothers; they lived separately but were in the same town. They weren't a close-knit family since their father died but they would often help each other when a situation called for it.

"Why don't we join them?" Kagome got up and dragged her unwilling boyfriend to the dance floor; Sango also pulling a protesting Miroku behind her.

Soon enough, the couples got settled and all were having a good time. They all danced for a couple of fast songs before all three couples went to sit at their table. Soon enough, Ayame and her date Kouga joined them. There was tension between the males while the females chatted away. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a glare contest while Miroku was arguing over something football related with Kouga.

Soon enough, as the 9 o'clock bell chimed, dinner was announced. The entrée was either steak or roasted chicken; with a salad and bread roll on the side. Drinks included soda and apple cider; or perhaps eggnog for the holidays. Classic holiday music; such as Jingle Bells, Carol of the Bells, and much more was played during the meal; the atmosphere calm and relaxing.

"Here try this." Kagome had a piece of roasted chicken on her fork and fed it to her boyfriend. He munched on it; contemplating. "Not bad huh?"

"It's good actually; maybe I should have ordered that instead of the steak." He then sliced off a slice of his entrée and then fed it to his date.

"That's really good." She chewed on the morsel before swallowing it.

And so throughout their dinner, they fed each other occasionally, smiling and laughing; having a wonderful time. The other couples soon followed their example. When dessert was served; having a choice of red velvet, chocolate raspberry, or black forest cake; all were happy with how it tasted. And as before; Kagome having a slice of red velvet while her boyfriend had black forest, they hand fed each other occasionally.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Okay, all you hot couples out there! I hope you are enjoying yourselves. The rest of the night, we will be taking requests and be playing them throughout the night until it ends! Submit your requests at the table beside the punch bowl." The D.J announced; sounding exhausted but happy nonetheless.

All four men left the table almost immediately without a word to their dates. They were heading straight for the table, pushing and shoving each other to get there first.

"What do you think he'll request?" Rin asked; seeing Sesshomaru trying to shove past the others and she sighed hopelessly at his competitive nature. "I hope he plays our song, **One More Night**. I love that song. What about you guys?" Rin turned and faced her female companions.

"Our song is **Fearless**. We danced at that at our first dance freshman year." Sango reminisced to that dance; remembering what is was like to be in his arms for the first time. "That was so long ago but I remember it clearly."

"**Tattoo** is ours." Ayame spoke next. "It reminds me of when I had to leave to move here and Kouga was furious. We were in my room and this song came on and we silently danced to it. This was before we moved to this town. It was about 7 months after that he came after me. I was so happy that we were reunited again."

"So you and Kouga knew each other before you moved here?" Kagome asked.

"We grew up together. We were best friends and then he asked me to go out with him after he found me. We became a couple and have been since then." Ayame had a tear running down her cheek and she quickly swiped it.

"That's so cute!" Rin squealed. "Sesshomaru and I accidentally spent a night; trapped in the park after closing hours. We sat next to each other and actually had a nice and long conversation until the sun rose. He then unexpectedly asked me out after telling me how he felt about me."

"And what did he say?!" Sango urged.

"He told me that he found me exciting and energetic; a girl with a unique view on life. He said that I was unlike any girl he's seen!"

"AWE!!!" All three girls squealed quite loudly.

"What about you, Kaggie? You and Inuyasha have a special song?" Rin asked; now all heads turned to the girl who yet had to answer.

"Yes, it's called **No Air**. Inuyasha said every single line was true. When we first heard it, he pulled me up from the table and kissed me on the dance floor. He told me that I was like the air he needed to breathe; that he couldn't see himself without me. Naturally I feel the exact, same way. It's like we can't survive without the other." She looked down to the table and saw her man fighting with his brother to get there first.

"That's so sweet, Kaggie. Ever since Miroku and I got together; I feel that I can't live without him, either. He's so special to me; no matter how perverted he is!"

"Same here!" Rin and Ayame agreed simultaneously.

After a hard struggle and eventual place in line and submitting their requests, all four returned to their dates' sides. All four were panting slightly and glared harshly at each other. What the girl's couldn't figure out was why their boyfriends had to be so idiotic and competitive. But then again, boys will be boys.

The D.J had his work cut out for him because nearly every guy had placed a request. It was going to be a long night; he had to pick a song, tell them who it was from and requested person mentioned and play it. It was already 10 o'clock and for the next two hours it was going to be hell!

* * *

When the D.J announced Tattoo by Kouga to Ayame; said girl squealed and was smiling as bright as the snow in the light. Kouga smiled at this date's reaction and led her to the dance floor and shared a special dance with her. It was only the two of them and they were content in each other's presence.

Not long after that, after about three songs, Fearless was announced by Miroku to his girlfriend. Miroku got up and led his gorgeous girl to the floor for their special time. For every dance and couple, snow fell around them and it made it appear more mystical every time. Sango was tearing up but Miroku gently swiped her unshed tears and kissed her. Both were in a world of their own.

It was awhile before Inuyasha's request, No Air was called and he quietly escorted his female partner to the single white spotlight and as soon as the song began, snow then started to fall on and around them. Her hands rested on his shoulders while he pulled her against him. He looked into her eyes and saw the happiness and love in them. She gazed into his sunset orbs and knew that she was the only one he would ever love. They met for a loving kiss that poured out their feelings; the song fueling those emotions even more.

Anyone could see their deep devotion and love for each other just by their presence. All other couples were envious but that just made them lean into their own dates and sighed as they watched.

When One More Night was announced some time later; around **11: 15**, Sesshomaru silently escorted his precious Rin to the same spotlight and danced to the beat. The man would only show his true self to Rin and she could see the obvious emotions in his now warm and loving golden eyes. She reached up to kiss him; letting him know that she returned those feelings. It was amazing what one person could do to change a man such as Sesshomaru and only Rin has ever had the power to; because she was special to him.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

When all the couples had their special time, they made it over to the photography corner where couples had this magical time remembered. There were three pictures for each; the first had the guy embracing his girl from behind; the second was an optional pose and the last was a kiss under the mistletoe above; all of which had a background of a forest and lake winterized with the moon shining down.

Ayame and Kouga were first. The first picture they looked perfect in; the second, Ayame was held bridal style; her face of surprise and laughter and the third was romantic; with Kouga embracing her from behind again; while she cupped his cheek.

Next, Inuyasha and Kagome got theirs taken; the first looking naturally cute; the second Kagome was on his back as he held her by her thighs while she hugged him around his neck. A little out of place for a formal but it was natural for them. The third was absolutely adorable; with Inuyasha cupping her face as she braced herself on his shoulders.

Rin and Sesshomaru were total opposites but as a couple; the pictures were remarkably adorable too. The first was unbelievable to anyone who didn't believe it was possible for Sesshomaru, the second was hilarious; with Rin making him smile while she stood behind him. He looked unaffected but inside he was laughing too; wondering why exactly he fell in love with her. And the last was so kawaii; he held her close as she was pulled up to his face level.

Sango and Miroku were the last to go. The first one went quite smoothly, the second; everybody was expecting an attempted grope. They weren't disappointed; when the picture snapped, Sango looked irritated; poking his chest while Miroku held his abused cheek; looking like he was satisfied. The last one was really sweet. Miroku had his hand over hers over his heart while she pulled his head as close as possible.

Luckily, the pictures were handed to them in an envelope after each was finished. All four couples went back to their table and looked over each individual photo by each couple. The favorites were Rin's attempt to make Sesshomaru smile; which made everyone laugh until Sesshomaru gave them a hard, evil glare; Sango and Miroku's groping incident, Kagome and Inuyasha's mistletoe kiss and Ayame and Kouga's mistletoe kiss.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Needless to say the Christmas dance was a complete success. The punch was not spiked, thank god; all requests were played and everybody had a fantastic time. The atmosphere was alive and lively as laughter and squeals were thrown around. So when the time came at midnight; when it was officially over; all were disappointed but had to admit that it was worth the $150 bucks for the tickets, meal and photos combined.

Two of the couples separated at the entrance after a long while of chatting. The night air was crisp and snow was still falling but only lightly. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all got into their rented white limo and headed for Inuyasha's house; where they would be spending the night. Last year it was Kagome's house (like they had any other option) and freshman year was Miroku's. Next year, their senior was going to be at Sango's.

For the first time, in a long time; the four weren't concerned with their current troubles. Tonight they had a fantastic and wonderful, magical time. All were glad that everything went smoothly and decided to spent the rest of their night talking, eating and sleeping happily; not caring about what might lay ahead for a change.

* * *

**Songs Mentioned:**

**One More Night: _by Cascada_**

**Fearless: _by Taylor Swift_**

**Tattoo: _by Jordin Sparks_**

**No Air: _by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown_**

**Until next chapter, Ja Ne!!  
**


	20. Plans

**A/N: Hello it's me again!! This is it!! There is only one more chapter to go!!!! I am so excited to get this story complete!!!** **I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you for all who have supported me throughout this long journey! Names will be mentioned at the beginning of the final(next) chapter** f**or all who've supported me! Enjoy and be ready for the final chapter to be out by Saturday or Sunday. **

**I hope you like it and as always, Please R & R!!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Plans**

"Why can't we get this fucking over with already?!" Inuyasha was beyond infuriated. His eyes held frustration and pure anger.

Currently all were sitting in Kagome's living room; having a final study date/top secret meeting. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on one couch, Miroku and Sango across from them on the other; while Ayame sat between them on a chair.

"I know this has been one hectic year." Miroku agreed; his own voice embittered.

The last 5 months had flown by so fast that it was almost time for the school production and the end of the school year. There had been no more incidents since the attempted murders in December.

"Have you noticed that neither Yura nor Kagura have been attending for a long time?" Sango asked.

"Well, you know that Yura's family owns part of the school so she; along with Kagura, since she's her best friend, can skip school without any consequences; any time they want." Ayame informed them.

"Probably because we would kiss their asses if they showed up!!" Inuyasha sighed angrily and rubbed his aching temples. His girlfriend could only rub his back to try and calm him down.

"If they haven't been in school, could that mean that they had something to do with all that has been happening to us?" Kagome asked; looking between her battling boyfriend and best friends.

"Could be, we don't have any proof, though." Sango spoke up. She sat with Miroku; resting her head on his shoulder.

"We need to figure out something. If they strike again, who knows what could happen." Miroku had his own ideas and thoughts about it but it all leads to dead ends. For the past 5 months nothing has happened; it was like whoever meant to hurt them, they disappeared off the face of the earth and that got him really ill-tempered at times.

Ayame could tell that the two troubled couples were desperate and scared. Inuyasha was pissed beyond all hell, Miroku wasn't that far behind and their girls did all they could to help ease them.

"Well let's try to figure out what we do know."

"All we know for sure was that it was two females that attacked us. And because their voices were muffled and their faces were almost covered completely, it could have been anyone." Sango answered.

"But who hates us enough to try and get rid of us? I can only think of the Hair Freak and the Wind Witch."

"Kagome has a point there. I mean, we all know how they try and seduce men and obviously Inuyasha and Miroku were on their list and they couldn't have them." Sango was rapidly coming to the same conclusion; although she had a feeling all along it was them.

The boys remained silent as they listened. None could speak a word; knowing they would probably go crazy on them.

"You know what?" All four heads turned to the director. "Yura and Kagura may be missing, but Kanna has attended school every single day."

"You know, she's right. Occasionally I've seen her eating alone in the courtyard." Kagome spoke up. Her soothing notions on Inuyasha still continued.

"I don't see her much anymore; not since her sister and Yura have skipped." Sango grimaced as those words poisoned her tongue.

"I talked to Rin a few days ago and she tells me that she shares Biology with her. Rin got her as a partner so they started to talk. You'll never guess what she found out."

"Ayame what did she say? I thought Kanna was a mute. She hardly talks to anyone from what I've seen and heard."

"That's what I thought too, Kaggie. From what Rin told me, Kanna felt like she needed to talk to someone; you know let it all out. She told her that Rin looked nice and trustworthy and before she knew, Kanna was talking like she never talked before. Anyway, I know you guys don't see much of Rin so I talk to her whenever I get the chance to and I found out something you wouldn't believe."

"Tell us." Sango urged. She and Kagome were sitting up now, ready to listen intently.

Ayame sat up too. "Well, it was about three days ago when Rin and Kanna talked last. Kanna seemed to have finally found some trust and comfort finally talking to someone who she thought was friendly and she babbled and confessed some things. She told her that her sister and the Hair Freak are planning some major sabotage for the school play. I, of course was completely ticked when I found out. Obviously they didn't take into account that Kanna would be capable of spilling their secrets since she's usually so quiet. Rin said that their last attempts on murder failed and they needed to figure out where and when they could kill next-"

"So it was those two who has been the cause of this all along?!" Miroku spoke up.

Ayame nodded solemnly. "I am afraid so."

"Oh my God..." Sango muttered; her suspicions confirmed. She flopped back down; her dark chestnut eyes full of disbelief and pure shock.

"Anyway, that's not the only thing. It seems that they had an accomplice involved with their plans-Are you ready for this...Bankotsu."

**"Son of a Bitch, I knew it!!!!"** Inuyasha shouted; stood up and began to pace. His face was full of rage and his eyes were so cold and full of hate.

"It seems that he wants to help in murdering who stand in their way." Ayame continued; a little shaken since Inuyasha's outburst.

"....all these Motherfuckers!!!" He growled viscously. His hands were on his hips and his body was extremely tense.

Kagome was shocked too at her boyfriend's behavior but understood why. "Why hasn't she gone to the police about this?"

"She didn't say. All she said that all three are attempting to sabotage the play in hoping of getting both you and Sango."

The room was quite for a while. With all this new valuable information, it was still an eye-opener but a relief to finally figure out who was doing this to them. Kagome was concerned about Inuyasha. Ever since his outburst he's been pacing and mumbling furiously at himself.

Finally, he turned to face them. "Why can't we just kill these assholes and get it over with?!?!"

"Inuyasha, killing isn't going to solve anything." Kagome answered; her deep brown concerned eyes met his ragging amber ones.

"Maybe if we knew sooner, none of this crap would've happened!!!"

"If we catch them, the most the police can do is put them in prison." She answered calmly.

"Prison?!" He snorted. "If they get sent to prison, they could escape and come after us..." He looked around the room and finally landing on his sweet angel. For a moment his eyes went from cold and enraged to warm, loving and concerned. "...come after you...again." He then turned around and stormed out and up the stairs.

"Inuyasha-"Kagome sat up as he disappeared upstairs. "Baby..." She whispered and went up after him; figuring that she was the only one who could calm him down.

All the others watched as both Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared upstairs.

"If he wasn't going to explode, I certainly would have!" Miroku put his face in his hands; his elbows resting on his knees. Sango then began to gently massage his shoulders; feeling his tension.

"It's okay Miroku, its okay." She looked up and figured that her best friend was doing her best to soothe her boyfriend's obvious struggle. "Anyway, Ayame, you said Bankotsu was in on this too?"

"That's what Rin told me. I'll keep asking her to find out more as the play approaches." She then got curious. "Hey Miroku, I got a question for ya. When you and Inuyasha got hit, did you happen to see the type of car that hit you?"

Miroku looked up and took a deep breath. "It was just a few seconds before he rammed into us but I know it was a blue sports car of some sort." He felt Sango's soft hands on his shoulders and felt a little better.

"There are only a few sports cars in this town. I know Inuyasha's Ferrari and a few mustangs I see in the school parking lot and none of them are blue." Ayame said. Her notebook containing her study notes; were completely forgotten.

"It didn't look like a mustang, I thought I saw a glimpse of a jaguar symbol but I can't be sure."

Sango knew this was difficult for him to speak about so she sat by him and gave him her full support. "A jaguar? I haven't seen that type of car anywhere in this town."

The red head then snapped her fingers. "You know what? I didn't think too much of this at the time but a few weeks ago I saw Bankotsu in the school parking lot as I was heading for my car at the end of practice. He walked over to two cars; all his brothers were there; just hanging out. And as I passed them to get out of the lot, one of them had a jaguar symbol on it but the coat was black."

"You think that Bankotsu could have been the one to try and kill them?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, it's a possibility. But you say that the car was blue?"

"Maybe they got a paint job afterward?"

Miroku listened as Sango and Ayame were exchanging ideas and as he listened more; it was starting to come together. "Maybe, but what can we do? If what you said about the play is true and they're after Sango and Kagome, how are we going to catch them?"

"If I can find out more from Rin before the play, I will call the police and tell everything that's been going on; except for a few details; you know, the notes and all, and me, Sango and Kagome will congregate a day before the play and no one will no about it expect us and things will go from there."

"Good idea, Ayame. Hopefully we'll have an excellent idea what to do without anyone else suspecting something."

"Oh don't worry, my friend." Ayame stood up and gathered her stuff. "We're going to catch these freaks before they can harm either of you or anyone else." She sighed and slung her pack over her shoulder. "Well, I got to jet; babysitting tonight, what a pain in the butt."

The remaining couple then stood up and walked to the front door. "Thanks Ayame, you've been a big help." Miroku looked like a load of pressure was off his shoulders now

They shared a hug. "No problem." She pulled back before his hand ventured down to her behind and before Sango could do any damage. "We can't let these bitches get away with hurting you guys."

"You are the best sister anyone had! I love ya!" She gave her sister a side hug and a big smile.

"I know." They both laughed and hugged until Ayame had to leave. "I will keep you updated. Tell Kagome I said bye and hope Inuyasha feels better."

"Will do, see you in school." Sango said

"Okey-dokey!!" She shouted as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh man what a day." They both walked back to the couch they were occupying and flopped back down. His head went straight for his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I know. It's been a shocker for all of us." Sango sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what happened with Inuyasha. He seemed pissed as hell earlier."

"I'm sure Kagome can handle him. She's the only one who can douse his fire." Miroku had a familiar smirk and Sango didn't miss it.

"'_**Douse his fire?'**_ What exactly do you mean by that?!"

Before Miroku could plead for mercy from the coming wrath, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Both sat up and walked to the foot of the stairs to see Kagome walking down.

"How is he?" Sango asked; keeping her eye on her perverted boyfriend.

Kagome sighed. "He's okay now. He was sore as hell but I managed to calm him down."

Before Miroku could say anything lecherous, Sango did the honor of stomping on his foot. He hissed and whined. "Sango my dearest, I did not say anything-"

"Yet!! I saw the glint in your eyes. It is none of your business what they do in private."

"Thanks Sango, I was going to hit him if you didn't do anything." She also saw the glint and after what Sango said about privacy, she started to blush.

Sango saw the sudden redness and got curious. "Kaggie, what did you do?"

The girl stuttered and got even redder. She growled and huffed. "You should follow your own words and stay out of it! I did what I had to do!"

"And that was..." Miroku just couldn't get a clue when to shut up or know when he put his life in serous jeopardy.

She growled and made a dash for the boy but Sango held her back. She shut her mouth once she saw how angry Kagome was getting and Miroku had to add fuel to the proverbial fire.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kagome finally reined in her temper. "You're lucky to have your girlfriend save your ass all the time! Or else you would have been dead long ago!"

Miroku sighed in relief and flopped back onto the couch; lucky to be alive. He smiled happily. "I know."

"Oh pervert, Inuyasha wants you and him to drive to your house; said he needed to tell you something."

"He's not still seething, is he?" He could handle his friend's temper but when it came to his girlfriend and his best friend's girlfriend, he was reminded of the old saying **'Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn.'** And Kagome and Sango could get really scary sometimes.

"No, he's fine now; maybe a little frustrated but he's fine." Kagome and Sango sat on the couch across.

"Alright, since I still have my car; and a certain someone's Ferrari got tolled once again so I have no choice." He sat up and stretched. He could be a maniac but Inuyasha was worse; although he had the most speeding tickets; which Sango would kill him for if she ever found out.

* * *

**Later at Miroku's place...**

Miroku saw that Inuyasha was in higher spirits ever since he came down Kagome's stairs. He had a slight grin and looked more relaxed and calmed. Right now, Miroku was relaxing on the blue suede couch, watching his best friend pace; as if thinking of how to start. Well it had been close to 15 minutes and the boy still wasn't saying anything coherent.

"If you don't stop pacing, you're going to burn a hole in my floor."

Inuyasha only glared at him before finally retiring to the matching couch across; his arms folded across his chest, one knee bent up.

"What exactly did Kagome do to make you act like this? First you blow like hell and now you're so calm it's scaring me." He sat up and grabbed his can of 7-Up.

A light flush brushed Inuyasha's cheeks as he remembered exactly what she did. He was shocked at first but after a while; he really enjoyed himself. The things that woman could do to him...

He sighed in recognition. "She attacked me."

Miroku had soda in his mouth and it all came out in one spray. He coughed; his eyes showing shock. "She what?! She attacked you?!"

Now Inuyasha sat up and went for his Coke on the table. He took a gulp before answering. "After a long talk, she suddenly threw me on her bed and straddled me. She literally pounced on me. And said that she could make me forget my anger for a while; and it did."

"Holy crap, I wish Sango could attack me; then I'd be in paradise." Miroku had his own ideas of how Sango could "attack" him and got all dreamy.

"The only reason she would attack you would be to kill you for being an asshole."

He only glared at his silver haired friend. "Ha Ha very funny." He got his drink again and sat back and rested comfortably. "So, what did you want to talk about; away from the girls?"

Inuyasha got up and began to pace and sigh again. He had his hand in his jean pocket where something very precious was. He felt the velvet of the box and pulled it out and stared at it.

Miroku was now more curious than ever. What was the big deal? Inuyasha never was this silent about something; except for when it concerns his girlfriend. "What's the deal, man?"

The silent teen turned around and tossed something his way. Miroku caught it with ease and looked down at it. It was a small blue velvet box; probably small for carrying a ring or-wait, a ring?! He looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was sitting back down; his elbows resting on his knees, his hands folded with his arms suspended in front of him. His deep colored eyes explained it all.

Miroku opened the box carefully and saw it. It was simply gorgeous!!! It was in the shape of an oval and the stone looked liked topaz. The band was shining silver and there were little blue diamonds around it. It sparkled in the light; showing off its' luster and condition. He wasn't that stupid to know what it means.

"Oh my God, you're planning to ask her to marry you." He then whistled enviously at the choice of a ring. "This is a beautiful ring. You must really love her to do something like this."

"Yeah..." He breathed out and flopped back down; same position as before. "I've been thinking about it on and off for a year. And with what has been happening this year and how close she came to death." He shook his head to rid that evil, untrue thought. "She's too precious to me and she's been through so much this year and I can't afford to loose her. She's such a fragile creature sometimes and I said I would protect her and I will keep on doing that for the rest of my life. I would anything on this earth for her."

"I have no doubt about that. But don't you think it's a bit early for a marriage proposal? And what about her mother, did you tell her?"

"I talked to Masako about it a few weeks ago when Kagome was out and when I pulled out the ring she had the same reaction you did; except she had tears in her eyes. When I told her what I wanted to do; she couldn't be happier. She gave me her approval and I was relieved because she was the sole person I had to get permission from. The only condition she had was that we both wait until after we graduate and before we go off to college to get married and I agreed completely."

"Wow, this is all coming way too fast." Miroku was still absorbing all the details. "So when do you plan on proposing?"

"I was thinking after the play, sometime."

"We are planning to take Kagome, Sango and Ayame out to eat; plus Kouga, Sesshomaru and Rin were planning on coming too. Why don't you do it before the dinner?"

"That's not a bad idea." Inuyasha got up and stretched. "I only got two and a half weeks to get this together." He brushed back his hair and looked towards Miroku. "What?"

"If you're planning on getting married; can I be your best man?" Both chuckled and Inuyasha nodded.

"You even have to ask? I was planning on it. And don't spill this to anyone; not even Sango, Ayame and especially Rin. If any of those blabbermouths found out and told Kagome about this; there go all my plans."

Miroku stood up to stand beside his best friend. "Don't worry my friend; I will not tell a soul; cross my heart and hope to die."

"And you would die by my hands if you did." His eyes were serious but his face showed humor. Both gave each other hard pats on the back and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon doing what teenage boys usually do.


	21. Finally Caught!

**A/N: This is it!! This is the final chapter of Study Date and it has finally come to an end!!!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner than I said, I had job hunting this weekend and the computer was booked so I couldn't update completely! Sorry again!!! I like to thank all my readers and thank certain people who supported me throughout the whole story:**

***Charli2006**

***Luna-Chan96***

***King Stephen IV***

***Moonstone212***

***Carlalalita***

**Thank you guys for your never ending support! I love you guys and I hope you continue to read my future stories!! Ja Ne!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Finally Caught**

So for the next two weeks, Ayame had continued to gain valuable information; shocking though it is, she had told the two couples every single detail. The school production, **_Blue Sky_** was scheduled for May 31st, a Thursday, the day before school officially ends.

The five all sat down a few days before then and discussed the best and most flawless plan to get these psycho bastards. From what Ayame was told, she mentioned that Kanna told Rin that The Hair Freak and Wind Witch; along with the bastard Bankotsu were planning separate murders. It was still a surprise that Kanna was being vocal about plans that anyone wasn't supposed to know about but everyone suspected that the freshman didn't want anything to do with any of this and retold everything that had been planned. Kanna had been told by Rin what was going on with the information she told and she was more than helpful to catch them in the act.

What was planned was that Kagura was aiming for Sango to be "accidentally" killed onstage with close to 700 people watching while Yura got Kagome backstage. Bankotsu didn't want to get his hands sullied with blood so he would be watching; blending in with the crowd. They would get hold of the police when all this was going on and they will get sent off to jail. And hopefully the play will end successfully without too many questions.

After everything was worked out, Ayame got hold of the police to ask for their help. She had a difficult time persuading them but with Inuyasha's attitude and strength of voice and taking hold of the situation, the police force agreed eventually. They had enough evidence to convict them; all 6 notes, all the hospital reports and photographic evidence of what happened. With all this, it was certain that these murderers would be thrown in jail and rot in hell.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

May 31st came all too soon and the school's humongous auditorium was rapidly filling up. _**Blue Sky**_ was advertised around the campus for the past two months and everybody was interested and talking about it nonstop. It was supposed to be the biggest and most popular this school has seen in many years. 600 auditorium seats as well as an additional 100 seats overlooking the stadium were quickly becoming crowed with students, parents and friends. The first two rows of seats in the three separate rows were reserved for parents and friends with special tickets; which Inuyasha and Miroku got thanks to their girlfriends.

Speaking of which, the two couples were backstage; along with fellow actors and friends; were preparing for curtain entrance in about an hour. Thank goodness that the school invested in private rooms for the actors. Who knew that a small town that had a big school would have such a thing? In one of said rooms, since Sango was the female lead; having a private room; all were sitting and discussing final preparations.

"I am so stressed." Sango was indeed nervous; not only because she was playing the major female role, but because of what they had to do.

"You're going to do great, Sango, don't worry about anything." Miroku was standing behind her while she sat down; rubbing her shoulders to ease her tension.

"With everything that has been going on, I'm surprised that I've managed to get through it without much trouble." Being one of the producers; Kagome was stressed too. With half of the responsibility riding on her shoulders; she hoped that she wouldn't break down before opening night and it was finally here. She stood; leaning against her support which had arms wrapped around her waist; his head on her shoulder; their hair mingling with each other.

"I just hope we catch these assholes!!" He softly kissed Kagome's cheek and continued. "I don't want them hurting you ever again! You're too special to me and I don't want to lose you." He thought he sounded pathetic but he spoke true.

Kagome smiled warmly and turned around to face him. She grabbed his arms and put them around her; one went around to her waist and the other cupping her face. Her arms went around his back to hug him. "You won't ever lose me so don't worry." Her voice whispered softly so only he could only hear. Her calming coffee eyes pierced his anxious and deep amber ones and instantly they knew that they would conquer the coming evil and win.

He bent down and kissed her soft lips; still cupping her face. Kagome fell deeply into it. She always could sense his pain; even through his caresses and his kisses and did whatever she could to make him feel better. Right now he was as nervous as she was and she alone had the power to make it all disappear.

After the kissing couple pulled apart, the director knocked on the door and announced herself and came in. She was professionally dressed with a white blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a tag with her name and her title of the play pinned on her left shoulder.

"Hey guys, about an hour left until opening." She sat beside Sango and sighed. "It's getting filled up pretty fast out there; almost every seat is taken. Pressure is on and I'm feeling pretty anxious now." She rubbed her emerald eyes and sighed. "Are we ready for this?" She directed at everyone in the room.

"Have you seen Bankotsu or any sign of trouble yet?" Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded her head. "Yeah, he's here alright, Kanna's with him too. Middle row about five rows back. Rin told me that nothing has changed and they will carry out their plan."

"Dammit..." Both boys muttered.

"Sango, you know what to do right?"

"Yeah Ayame, being on stage is hard enough but with someone after your blood; it make you nervous. I will go through with it." Sango had her costume on and was all prepped and ready to go.

Ayame checked her watch and stood up. "Okay let's do this. Kagome you come with me, Sango get ready for your entrance and remember; no pressure. Inuyasha and Miroku, go sit at your seats and stand by."

All reluctantly nodded and stood up and stretched. Each boy kissed their girlfriend goodbye and good luck and bid luck for Ayame too. All five walked out and went to their destinations.

Kagome; also dressed properly in a blue blouse and black dress pants; her hair in a low ponytail and a tag similar to Ayame's and the director walked out and made final inspections on the stage. She peeked out the curtain and saw many faces sitting and standing; waiting for it to start. The pressure was mounting in her gut but Kagome was determined to see this through.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the first row beside Rin. She secretly handed them walkie-talkies; deemed them necessary for the plan of action. They were Sesshomaru's but he didn't need to know that. Ayame had one too and could connect to both boys.

Almost an hour later, the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on the smiling director as she came out and stood in the middle, a microphone clipped on her blouse. She welcomed everyone to the play and explained a little bit about what to expect. After about 5 minutes she announced the play they all came to see and enjoy it. After she moved off the stage, the curtain rose and there stood Sango; in character and ready to act.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

After the first five minutes, Inuyasha and Miroku stood and went to opposite sides of the wide stage to be on lookout. They continued to watch the play while keeping an eye on Bankotsu and Kanna. Whenever they talked into their walkies, they whispered low enough so no one would hear and it was so dark that if anyone glanced at them, they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

According to the information they gathered, Kagura; supposedly was to make her move around Act V while Yura attacked Kagome right after. Sango was ever vigilant while trying to keep in character the whole time. She occasionally glanced at Miroku and Inuyasha and both nodded their heads; meaning all clear.

All were entranced as _**Blue Sky**_ continued. This could very well end up as the best play this school has seen in years! None were expecting anything out of the ordinary and just sat and watched with keen interest.

As soon as intermission was over and Act V was beginning; Inuyasha glanced at Bankotsu; who looked smug and interested; not because of the play but about what was going to happen, the bastard talked into something small on his collar and after 10 seconds he looked up and watched patiently.

'_**And so it begins.'**_ Since Inuyasha was closer to him, he knew that was his cue to buzz to Ayame. "Red, Bankotsu looked like he just talked into something, I think it was a microphone. Most likely it was the signal to begin; Over."

Ayame was standing beside Kagome watching from the side. Both jumped at the ruffled sound of Inuyasha's voice from the device. Ayame glared at his name for her and picked it up.

"Roger that, and what's with the name? You know that irritates me!" She whispered back. Kagome couldn't help chuckle a bit at their bickering.

"**Whatever Red. Seriously, I think it's almost that time."**

Ayame sighed and turned serious too. "Alright, stand by and don't do anything stupid. I'll radio Miroku and tell him to call the police; Over."

"**Got it; and what do you mean stupid?!" **

She sighed at his stupidity. "Your boyfriend is impossible." She covered the walkie and whispered to her producer. Kagome nodded and laughed. "Just stand there and keep quiet!! Over and out!" She sighed in frustration and contacted Miroku. "Pervert, call the police now; it's on; over!"

"**Roger Wilcox; and what's with the name?! Your comment offends me deeply!"**

"Just shut up and call the police! Over and Out!!" Ayame turned hers off and grumbled. "I can't imagine how Sango puts up with him. Honestly I don't know why you two can handle two idiotic morons who can't seem to stick to the main point!"

"Don't ask me that Ayame because I don't know the answer myself." She switched her tiny microphone on which connected with Sango's. "Sango, it's on. Prepare for the plan. Miroku is calling the cops as we speak; over."

Luckily, Sango was not speaking and was merely sitting; looking depressed when she caught the message. She nodded and took a calming breath. The lights were blinding her as she stood up and spoke her lines so well. She heard a rumbling and it sounded like it came from above so she quickly looked up enough to see what cause it. She distinctly saw a figure with a rope that connected to a large and heavy metal stream of off lights.

"Oh, my life has no meaning. What am I to do; why is everyone out to get me?" She spoke dramatically; silently signaling the four that she was in position.

All four clearly got her message. Ayame moved away so Kagome was alone and she was vulnerable. She started to breath unevenly and prayed; holding her lovers name while she did so. She quickly saw Sango's finger point above her and she indeed saw what looked like Kagura ready to spring her trap. _**'Here we go...'**_

Sango was lonely on the stage and would be for a while; so this was perfect. She heard the distinct rumbling and knew she was close. Kagome also heard footsteps behind her and knew exactly who it was. She took a deep breath and prepared for her move.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was in the audience and saw the prefect moment. "Do it...now!!!"

Kagome heard the footsteps right behind her and quickly ran out; signaling Sango to move to the other side too. The creaking metal above also started to come down and both girls ran out of the way. As expected, the female figure ran after her target and right into the metal lights trap. The female groaned and cursed at her partner; who just happened to show herself; completing their plan.

Bankotsu was horrified and shocked at what just happened. His perfect plan backfired on him!!! He knew that he was caught and just as he exited the row like the coward he was; the town's police department slammed the auditorium's doors open and rushed in. As he was about to turn around; his arms were caught by two forces. He struggled and turned to see who exactly caught him; his face paled instantly.

"Got nowhere to go you asshole; caught red handed!" Inuyasha was seriously pissed and had a hard and painful grip on his right arm. Miroku had a satisfied but angry look while he had the bastard's left.

The audience was confused but also curious as to the surprise action. All five gathered together again and surrounded the would-be murderers. The police got all three into handcuffs and explained their rights. Yura, Kagura and Bankotsu were not happy and looked mean and pissed as they struggled out of the stadium yelling and throwing out threats. As soon as the doors closed, everyone surprisingly got back into the mood eventually and watched the duration of the play.

* * *

Around two hours later, all four couples sat at Saki's Café at a reserved table in the back. After the successful capture and the amazing success of _**Blue Sky**_, it was quite an eventful day. As promised, Miroku and Inuyasha treated the girls to a special dinner. Soon after they settled, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kouga appeared and it went underway.

"Here's to a wonderful director! Without her thinking, this wouldn't have been possible!! To Ayame!!" Kouga declared; standing right next to his girlfriend.

All cheered and Ayame only smiled and stood up herself. "Well, it wasn't only me. I had a kick ass producer and a fantastic actress to make it more amazing! Thanks, Kagome and Sango!!"

They sat at a big circular table on a room that was reserved for them. Each couple sat together; most enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha was mostly in thought; while fumbling with the velvet box that contained the engagement ring. The last few days he has planned the proposal until he got it down. Inuyasha was nervous as hell all day. He knew what he wanted to do. He briefly glanced at his best friend and Miroku sent him a knowing stare. Inuyasha nodded and sucked it up.

'_**You can do this! Stop stalling and get this over with! If you love her and she loves you there's nothing to worry about, is there?'**_ Now he thought he was going crazy talking to himself. He gripped the small box one more time and proudly stood up; gathering the attention of all that the table.

"I know everyone's having a great time but I would like to say something before this small, whacky party gets out of hand." He took a deep and calming breath and turned his attentions on his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé.

The girl in thought was looking up at him; an inquisitive smile on her beautiful face. Once he lowered himself in front of her; on one knee and held one of her hands; she suddenly realized what was going on! She was gasping for breath; her eyes starting to glitter with tears.

His own amber eyes were staring right into her lustrous orbs and saw the tears threatening to fall. He had to say this before he lost his nerve. Taking another deep breath and gathering up his courage, he spoke with all his love and devotion.

"I know we've been together ever since we were thirteen and I loved you every day since then and that love has grown even stronger each day that has passed. I may not be the prefect guy but you see me that way and I strive each and every day to keep you safe and happy." He had a good start and sounded so damn emotional right now but never faltered. "I may never be able to express how I feel sometimes but I know that with you by me, I can do anything." He gripped her hand and continued to look deep into Kagome's eyes. "I love you, Kagome. I always have and always will. You are what keeps me going. You make it bearable for me. I could go on forever about how beautiful, smart, kind and loving you really are but even that isn't enough. You are my angel, a one in a million; a precious star heaven sent and I want you to be with me....forever."

By now the table was silent; except for occasional sniffles and sobs. The men; for once kept their mouths shut and just watched. Sango, Rin, and Ayame had happy smiles while tears overflowed for their best friend/sister/cousin.

Kagome by now was speechless. She could hardly breathe as tears ran down her face. One hand covered her mouth as Inuyasha pulled out the ring box. He held onto her delicate hand as he opened it.

Inside was the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen: A shining topaz on a silver band. She kept telling herself if this was a dream to never wake up. Her orbs of deep coffee never stopped producing tears and she was letting out sobs through her hand. After a millennium of looking down at the ring; her focus gazed onto her silver haired prince.

"I know it's early but after what happened this past year; I can't afford to lose you. I promised that I would protect and care for you and I will. Just answer this one simple question: Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

All girls gasped and held their breath. Everyone could see Kagome's face and waited for her answer.

The 17 year old closed her eyes and sobbed into her hand. Then she started to nod her head. She opened her eyes and uncovered her mouth. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Her smile became bigger and her tears kept coming.

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief and enthusiastically put the ring onto her right ring finger. It was a perfect fit and it looked stunning on her. He pulled her to her feet and went into kiss her but she was quicker. She pulled his forelocks and smashed her lips to his. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha was stunned at her sudden moves but fell into her regardless. And subconsciously, Kagome wrapped one of her legs around his hips; which surprised both but were so deep into each other it seemed insignificant.

"Whoooo!! You go, Girl!!" Sango cheered.

"Alright Cousin! Go for it!" Rin shouted.

"Go get him, Kaggie!!" Ayame exclaimed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (all were surprised that the two could hold their breath for so long), Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart, panting for breath and flushed. Both had pleasant smiles and their eyes never left the others'. They rested their foreheads against each other; their arms around each other. No words were needed to express how each one felt about the situation.

Now that they were engaged, nothing was ever going to rip them apart now. They deserved this; this feeling of completeness; of contentment, of security. All could see that clearly what they meant to each other. Now there was something new to celebrate; the engagement of Inuyasha Tukashi and Kagome Higurashi. And to think, maybe none of this would've happened if not for a shy, 13 year old Kagome asking her crush to come over her house for a simple study date almost 4 years ago. Now they were glad that it did happen. It was the best move that secured their future. There might have been major and painful bumps on that road; but it all led to this. It was the best thing that ever happened to two 13 year olds whose minds were confused and unsure at the time.

What awaits them now; they don't know but they would be willing to find out together; in holy matrimony after their senor graduation. They say **"Love is the most powerful force on earth"** and they are right. Inuyasha and Kagome's love is so strong and so deep that nothing on this green earth could break that bond...Ever.

**(A/N: I originally planned to end it here but I thought of this humorous tidbit with Sesshomaru and Rin at the last minute!! Enjoy it!) **

"Not to rudely interrupt this moment, but have either of you seen my expensive, $800 walkie-talkies? They just up and vanished this morning." Sesshomaru asked; his voice nonchalant.

All turned to the man and noticed that the chair left of him was now empty-where Rin was just currently sitting. And Rin silently tip-toed small steps to the door so she wouldn't get caught by her temperamental boyfriend, but the world was cruel to her...

"Rin..."

The girl stopped mid-step; Sesshomaru's hard, demanding voice sending chills down her spine. _**'Rats, I thought he wouldn't find out so soon! Damn you, Sesshy!!'**_ She hummed in acknowledgment.

"Did you happen to see where my $800 walkie-talkies have gone?" His cold but amusing amber eyes now focused on the stealthy, sneaky figure of his girlfriend.

"Um....No?" She squeaked.

"I think you better start running, Rin." Miroku suggested.

"And fast!" Sango added.

"I hate to spoil this but this bastard of a brother-**_damn him_**-is even faster than me!" Inuyasha admitted; glaring daggers at this brother.

"No kidding?" Kagome asked; sitting on his lap. Inuyasha only nodded in response.

Sesshomaru now stood up; facing his shaking girlfriend. He had an evil, amusing smirk and Rin knew that smirk anywhere and she was toast. She started to back up slowly.

"Rin start running!" Kagome urged.

"Already gone!!" And she dashed through the doors faster than a bullet.

"You can't escape me for long, Rin." Sesshomaru taunted and started to follow his girlfriend and everyone remaining in the room thought that they heard an evil chuckle as he went. When Sesshomaru chuckled like that, nothing good was going to happen as soon as he caught up with the fleeing Rin.


End file.
